L'Héritier
by donnaqueenly
Summary: Une sixième année qui commence. Un nouveau prof de DCFM, de nouvelle amitié, un nouvel amour, plus de pouvoir…Mais qui a dit que la vie s'arrêtait après une prophétie ? Harry Potter devra se battre pour son futur.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'Héritier

Résumé : Une sixième année qui commence. Un nouveau prof de DCFM, de nouvelle amitié, un nouvel amour, plus de pouvoir…Mais qui a dit que la vie s'arrêtait après une prophétie ? Harry Potter devra se battre pour son futur.

Couple : HP/DM

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling à qui je remercie de bien vouloir me les prêter le temps de cette fic. L'histoire commence durant la sixième année de nos héros. Sirius Black est toujours en vie car je l'adore !

Rating : M (on va essayer de citronner !)

Avertissement : Ceci est un slash, et le rating est là pour une raison (ou même plusieurs)… âmes sensibles, chastes, jeunes gens, s'abstenir !

Chap 1 :

_ « Harry ! Il est temps de te lever, tu vas être en retard !

Le jeune homme se contenta de grogner et de se retourner de l'autre côté du lit. Son meilleur ami l'énervait. C'est vrai quoi, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir encore un peu ?

_ Debout, faignant ! Tu vas être en retard pour le cours de Rogue !

Rogue ?!

Harry Potter se leva d'un coup et fila dans la douche.

A son retour dans la chambre, il ne vit plus personne. Il s'habilla en insultant son sois disant meilleur ami qui n'était pas capable de le réveiller plus tôt et se dirigea dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Là, il trouva le soit disant meilleur ami en train de manger quelque chose et en compagnie d'Hermione.

_ Te voilà enfin ! Dit la jeune fille en l'apercevant. On n'a pas le temps de passé par la grande salle, on va être en retard. Allez viens, Rogue va encore te mettre en retenue !

La jeune fille le tira vers l'extérieur, tout en lui tendant deux croissants.

_Merci, Mione. Oh moins je peux compter sur toi. Mais comment t'as fait, pour les croissants, tu as fait un allé retour dans la grande salle ?

_ Je me suis levé tôt, moi. De plus Seamus m'a dit que vous étiez encore au lit, donc j'ai fait un saut dans la grande salle.

_ C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous mettre toujours avec les serpentards ! Comme si avoir cours avec Rogue ne suffisait pas ! S'écria Ron lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de potion et en avisant un jeune homme blond qu'ils connaissaient tous.

Harry jeta juste un regard vers le ledit blond et de dirigea vers Seamus qui bavardait avec Neville et Dean.

_Tien, tien, mais qui voilà ? Dit une voix trainante derrière son ne serait pas Potty et sa cour qui daignent nous faire acte de leur présences ?

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant. Et c'est repartit !

_Pourquoi, Malefoy, nous t'avons manqué ?

_Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Potty. C'est juste que ta présence me gâche mon paysage. De plus, à qui manquerait un pauvre en guenille,traitre a son sang, un balafré et une sang de bourbe ?

_Va te faire foutre Malefoy !

_Quand tu veux Potty, Quand tu veux…, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire suffisant. Mais je doute, qu'avec toi, Saint Potter, Sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, je dois m'attendre à ne pas quitter la terre, étant donné que tu ne dois pas connaitre le septième ciel.

Ses amis se mirent à rire alors qu'un froissement de cape se fit entendre. Harry serra les poings. Il en avait marre : La rentrée venait à peine de commencer et ce sale blondie lui prenait déjà la tête.

_Ne t'en fait pas La Fouine, tu n'auras pas à quitter la terre, car Askaban se trouve ici même. Apres tout, c'est là-bas que se trouvera ta famille, n'est-ce pas ?

_50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir insulter la famille d'un élève, dit d'une voix doucereuse le maitre des cachots en ouvrant la porte. Maintenant entrez en silence. Si j'entends le moindre bruit, il y aura des retenues d'un mois auprès de Russard.

Harry fulminait. Décidément, rien ne changera jamais, il sera toujours le souffre-douleur de ce maudit homme aux cheveux gras ! Il partit s'assoir auprès de Ron en serrant les dents. 50 points pour avoir remis Malefoy a sa place ! Non mais où va le monde ? Quoique avec l'autre foldingue qui se croit au-dessus de tout….

_T'inquiet, Harry, Mionne va rattraper ces points d'ici la fin de la journée dit Ron d'une petite voix pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Harry sourit. C'est vrai, d'ici ce soir, La Misse Je Sais Tout aurai non seulement récupérer les points perdus mais elle en ferait gagné. Décidément, C'est bien d'avoir des têtes pensantes comme amis !

OoooOoooO

_ C'est bien monsieur Potter, vous pouvez vous aller vous assoir. 10 points pour Griffondor.

L'élève sourit à son professeur. Ils étaient en cour de DCFDM avec le nouvel enseignant. Celui-ci était un bel homme. Toutes les filles s'étaient mises aux premiers rangs pour pouvoir l'admirer. Même Hermionne n'échappait pas à la règle ! Il avait les cheveux châtain qu'il portait long et fin et qu'il avait attaché en queue de cheval et dont quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage à cause de l'exercice précédent. Ses yeux d'un bleu ciel faisait pensé à l'été et on ne se lassait pas de le regardé. Son visage était fin et bien dessiner, son corps était grand et bien sculpté.

Oui, monsieur Jackson plaisait. Il était jeune et venait de Salem, l'école sorcier des USA. Il n'avait aucuns préjugés envers les maisons, et était impartiale. De plus, il connaissait bien ses cours et les rendait très intéressant. D'ailleurs la plus part des élèves espéraient qu'il allait briser la malédiction et rester en tant que professeur attitré de DCDFM.

En effet, il apprenait à ses élèves non seulement à savoir attaquer et se défendre, mais aussi quelques notions de medicomagie car pour lui il était important de savoir soigner les blessures mineures lors d'un combat.

Pour les élèves, qui n'avaient qu'en tête une image de la guerre avec que la défense et les sorts que l'on pouvait infligés à l'adversaire, le fait de pouvoir sauver des vies avec des soins basiques était très intéressant.

Harry Potter l'adorait. Mr Jackson ne le considérait pas comme une bête de foire mais comme un élève avec beaucoup de potentiel. A chaque cour il apprenait une nouvelle chose. Il avait l'impression que ces cours étaient pour lui. En effet, Mr Jackson l'interrogeait à chaque cour et n'hésitait pas à le solliciter pour une démonstration quelconque comme s'il voulait qu'il soit prêt.

Oui, mais prêt a quoi ?

La sonnerie retentie, et les élèves se mirent à ranger leurs affaires.

_Monsieur Potter ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son professeur avec un regard interrogateur.

Jackson sourit.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Potter, je ne vous veux aucun mal. C'est seulement pour vous dire que le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir après le diner.

_ Il veut me voir ?

_ C'est ce qu'il a dit. Je suppose qu'il veut vous parlez d'une chose importante. A moins que… Avez-vous fait une bêtise ses dernier temps ?

Le jeune élève se mit à rougir.

_ Non, non, dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux, je ne pense pas… Bon ben, merci j'irais le voir ce soir. Merci professeur.

Harry sortit de la salle sans voir le regard inquiet de son enseignant derrière lui.

OoooOoooO

Harry Potter n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-on passé une aussi mauvaise semaine ? Comment en était-il arrivé a là ?

Il s'était rendu auprès du directeur de Poudlard comme celui-ci l'avait demandé. Là, il avait appris la prophétie. Apres avoir été dans un état second, (ben oui, sa vie risque de se terminer lors d'un combat ou il devra vivre en ayant commis un meurtre !) Il avait dut le dire à Hermionne et Ron qui lui ont rassuré : Elu ou pas ils ne le laisseront pas tombé. De plus, Hermionne s'était mis en tête qu'il fallait qu'ils revoient tous les sorts de DCFDM qu'ils avaient appris depuis leur première année.

En plus de ça, il avait des cours particuliers avec Rogue, Jackson, McGonagall et Dumbledore lui-même. Et chaque soir, il se couchait mort de fatigue.

Ce soir-là n'échappa pas à la règle.

En se rappelant les évènements de la soirée, le jeune homme rougit et se retourna dans son lit. Heureusement que ses deux amis ne l'avait pas attendu pour dormir, il n'aura pas pu leur expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

De toute façon, lui-même n'en savait rien. Il se souvenait qu'il avait dut combattre Rogue au cours particulier, qui ne s'était pas gêner de rendre l'exercice en vendetta personnel. Harry était de très mauvaise humeur quand il quitta le cours. Il avait mal partout, et pestait contre le sort qui ne cessait pas de s'acharner sur lui, quand il bouscula quelqu'un. C'était Drago Malfoy.

Ensuite tout c'est passé à une vitesse hallucinante que même Harry ne pourrait pas dire qui avait commencé. Il se souvenait de leurs insultes qui étaient tellement virulentes qu'ils en étaient venus aux mains comme des moldus.

Puis le baiser. Harry ferma les yeux a cette pensée tout en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas qui avait commencé mais il avait adoré. Tellement adoré, qu'il n'en était pas resté là. Comme pour le reste, tout s'est passé très vite. Les mains qui se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre, son sexe qui était caressé…. Harry rougit, mais ne pouvait pas empêcher les images défiler et les sensations de revenir. La langue de Malefoy qui caressait la sienne et découvrait son palais, ses mains qui parcourraient son corps et son sexe en lui. A ce moment Harry poussa un gémissement. Jamais il ne s'était senti si vivant, si complet, si…. A sa place, qu'il ne se souvient plus de la douleur ressenti lors de la pénétration. L'orgasme qu'il avait ressenti était tellement magique, intense, qu'il croyait l'avoir rêvé.

Puis, comme s'il avait rêvé, il se retrouva seul dans le couloir, le pantalon lui arrivant à ses cheville, le sexe a l'air, du liquide blanchâtre s'écoulant sur ses jambes, et sur sa chemise, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon, les joues rouge et les yeux fermés.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers son membre tendu, qu'il commença à caresser. Il revivait les sensations. C'était si intense qu'il jouit encore une fois.

Harry Potter grogna, il venait de jouir en pensant à Malefoy.

Quelle putain de semaine !

OoooOoooO

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Drago Malefoy était en colère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi lui ? De rage il se frotta les cheveux sous le jet d'eau.

Cela avait commencé en début de semaine. Il avait reçu un hibou de son père qui lui disait qu'il voulait le voir. En effet il n'avait pas beaucoup vu son père durant les vacances. D'accord, il savait qu'il était occupé avec l'autre fou furieux, mais cela ne devrait pas l'empêcher de s'occuper de sa famille ! Toute la semaine cela l'avait tellement rongé qu'il était désagréable même avec les élèves de sa propre maison. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Intrigué, il était partit voir son parrain. Il le trouva dans les cachots.

_Drago, que me vaut cette visite ? dit Serverus Rogue en ouvrant la porte et en voyant son filleul devant sa porte.

_J'aimerai te parler, parrain.

Rogue le regarda un instant. Si Drago l'appelait ainsi c'est qu'il avait des problèmes. Pour toute réponse, il laissa entré le jeune élève.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t'il en ferma la porte et en lançant un sort du silence a travers la porte.

_Mon père veut me voir en milieu de semaine prochaine, tu sais pourquoi ?

_Drago….

Serverus regarda son filleule. Drago avait un visage fin, ses lèvres légèrement rougies lui donnaient un air des plus séduisants, de plus ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués vers l'arrière comme à leur habitude mais revenaient vers l'avant de manière indisciplinée, le regard sidéré qui le fixait intrigué, ses yeux d'un gris clair étincelant. Il poussa un soupir et devant le silence de l'élève, il répondit :

_Le seigneur des ténèbres veut te rencontrer.

_... Il … veut…. Veut me voir ?

_Drago, tu es non seulement le fils de son bras droit, mais en même temps le leader de toute une génération….

_ Toute une génération ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?s'écria le jeune homme en levant un sourcil. Ma génération est tous auprès du balafré !

_ Je ne parle pas de ses idiots incompétents qui se réfugient derrière un énergumène aussi pitoyable que Potter, mais des enfants des mangemorts.

_Quoi ?!

_ Ecoute, les serpentards t'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, ils te suivent toi et non leur géniteur. La guerre va entrer dans un tournant décisif et chaque camp va commencer à recruter des nouveaux membres. Quoi que l'on dise ta famille est l'une des plus riches d'Angleterre et même si ton père sert le seigneur des ténèbres et lui fournit tout l'or dont il a besoin, tu es une personne importante. Tu es le dernier Malefoy. Dis seulement un mot et beaucoup te suivent sans se poser de question. Si tu te mets sous les services du Lord, il pourra compter sur ta famille bien sûre, mais aussi sur la famille Zabini qui, jusque-là est resté neutre, grâce à ton ami Blaize qui prendrait la route que tu auras suivit ou encore la famille Greengrass qui souhaite avoir une alliance avec ta famille. Par contre si tu choisis le chemin de la lumière, comme l'aime le nommer le vieux fou des bonbons aux citron, tu amèneras avec toi toute les descendants des mangemorts et des familles neutre bien sûr, mais aussi de l'argent car même si ton père te déshérite à cause de ton choix, tu auras toujours l'héritage de ta mère qui n'est pas dérisoire mais en plus l'héritage que ta légué personnellement ton grand père.

_ Donc je dois choisir entre être au service d'un vieux fou qui a décidé de tuer tout le monde et un autre qui adore tout le monde ?

Serverus sourit.

_ Moui… C'est bien imager…

Drago réfléchit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

_Et toi, Serverus, qu'elle est ton camps ?

Devant l'ai surpris de son parrain, il sourit et poursuivit :

_Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un personnage important pour cette guerre. Si tu étais réellement au service du vieux fou dangereux, tu ne m'aurais pas parlé du vieux schtarbé amoureux des moldus, tu m'aurais dit à quel point les doctrines des mangemort était bien et tu m'aurais poussé à y adhérer mais au lieu de ça tu me permets de choisir.

_ Ne te méprends pas, Drago. Je veux que tu saches les choix qui se trouve sur ton chemin et que tu fasses toi-même le choix. Si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le fait à ta place tu risques de le regretter plus tard.

_ Dans tous les cas il faut que je m'agenouille devant l'un ou l'autre.

En y repensant, la colère de Drago augmenta. Il se saisit du gel douche et le renversa dans sa main. Il frotta son corps énergiquement puis frôla ses tétons. A ce moment une image lui vint à l'esprit : des mains et une langue les caressants. Il poussa un gémissement.

_Potter….

Il se rappela de cette soirée. Il faisait sa ronde de préfet et était perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son parrain l'après-midi même et pestait contre le sort qui semblait s'acharner sur lui. C'est vrai quoi à cause de lui tous ses amis risquait de servir l'un des deux fous !

Il était si concentrer dans ses pensé, qu'il ne vit pas sa Némésis devant lui et lui rentra dedans.

Après les insultes de bases et très virulentes, Drago lui mit un coup de poing. Il était tellement énervé, qu'il oublia sa baguette, et utilisa ses mains. Bien entendu, Potter répondit aussi par un coup de poing. Et s'en suivit une bagarre a la moldus. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent a même le sol, lui au-dessus. A un moment donné, alors que Potter l'insultait encore, il décida de le faire taire. Etant donné que ses mains étaient occupées à empêcher les coups de son adversaire il décida de se pencher.

Et il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser féroce qui avait pour but de faire taire sa némésis, mais celui-ci sous le choc, ouvrit la bouche. C'est à ce moment-là que Drago fut perdu. Les gestes qu'il effectuait étaient indépendants de son cerveau.

Drago poussa un gémissement. Une main accentuait la pression sur ses seins tandis que l'autre descendait vers son membre qui était tendu. Les yeux fermés, il se rappelait des gémissements que faisait Potter, du gout de sa peaux, de la sensation de son sexe dans ses main, et lorsqu'il était entré en lui, sans aucune préparation…

Drago se saisit de son sexe et commença alors un mouvement de va et vient. Merlin, que Potter était étroit !un vrai bonheur ! Il se souvient avoir trouvé rapidement la prostate de son amant car celui-ci se mit à gémir de plus belle tout en lui posant les mains sur ses fesses afin de l'empêcher de s'arrêter. Comme si l'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit !

Le feu au creux de ses reins augmenta d'intensité. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il jouit la tête offerte à l'eau qui sortait du pommeau de douche, les yeux fermés, le corps cambrés à l'avant, avec un seul mot à la bouche :

_Potter...

OoooOoooO

_Ouah, c'est un règlement de compte ?

Drago avait fini de se doucher avait mis son pyjama en soie vert. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve car il ne voulait pas pensé à sa journée et surtout à la soirée avec Potter, lorsque l'on frappa a la porte de sa chambre individuelle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et vit devant lui ses compagnons serpentard.

_Tu n'as pas idée, mon ange. Dit d'une voix doucereuse Pansy Parkinson en pénétrant dans la pièce. Tu allais te coucher ? Demanda telle après avoir jeter un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

_ En effet, mais puisque vous êtes là, se serait bête de dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago s'installa sur un fauteuil et invita ses amis à en faire autant. Il y avait, Blaise Zabini avec sa peau chocolat qu'il aimait montrer et ses yeux noisette qui savait analyser chaque fait et geste présenté devant lui, Theodore Nott, le brun ténébreux, qui malgré son apparence je m'en foutiste, écoutait attentivement la scène, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, communément appeler « ses » gorilles, se faisaient passé pour plus bêtes qu'ils n'étaient et enfin la merveilleuse Pansy Parkinson qui avait les cheveux noir en une coupe carré plongeante, des yeux brun quelconque à qui rien n'échappait.

_Allons ma chère, ne reste pas debout, lui dit-il en lui souriant, viens t'assoir près de moi, et puis il faudrait que tu penses a teindre tes cheveux en blond, si tu veux être ma femme, et puis cela t'ira mieux.

_C'est pas la peine, Drake, elle est très bien comme ça. dit Vincent en conjurant d'un sort, un fauteuil pour son amie qui lui sourit en guise de remerciement avant de s'assoir.

_ On ne va pas tourner autour du pot, dit alors Theodore d'une voix blasé, dis-nous ce qui t'arrive Drake.

_ Ce qui m'arrive ?

_Tu me dois 5 gallions Greg, répondit avec un sourire Blaise.

Devant la grimace que tira le concerné, Pansy s'expliqua :

_ Drake, mon ange, tu es dérangé. Comment t'expliquer…. Tu as confondus Serpentard et Griffondor !

_ Mais de quoi tu parles !? Comment je pourrais confondre ma maison a celle de ces stupide rouge et or ?

_ Alors explique nous pourquoi tu t'en prends aux serpentards, dis ? lui demanda Gregory.

Drago soupira. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, fatigué. Il regarda ses amis et se dit qu'il avait de la chance. Malgré tout ce que l'on disait sur les serpentards, il avait de véritables amis qui ne le laisseront jamais tomber, quel que soit les bêtises qu'il ferait, ou les décisions qu'il prenait, ils le couvriraient toujours.

_Drago…

C'était Theo qui venait de parler. Drago soupira encore avant de parler :

_Le seigneur des ténèbres veut me rencontrer en milieu de la semaine prochaine.

Sa voix était calme et posé. Il regardait un a un ses amis qui avait affiché une mine sérieuse.

_ Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Pansy. Tu t'y attendais, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr, mais je pensais pouvoir attendre la fin de Poudlard.

_ Ce sera trop beau pour être vrai, dit alors Greg. Si tu es convoqué, on va bientôt l'être nous aussi. Si tu savais comme je t'envie Blaise !

_ Tu n'as pas à le faire, répondit ce dernier en regardant Drago dans les yeux. Peu importe les divers protagonistes de cette guerre, car c'est toi que je suivrai et peu importe ton choix Drake.

_ Mon ange, dit Pansy qui s'était mis à genoux devant lui, et le regarda dans les yeux, Choisi et on te suivra. De toute façon peu importe le camp, on sera toujours considéré comme des moins que riens.

Drago lui caressa le visage en souriant.

_ Je le sais. Et je vous remercie, mais il le sait aussi.

_Voilà pourquoi tu es le premiers à être convoqué. Dit Theo.

Drago confirma avec un signe de tête et dit reversant sa tête sur son fauteuil

_ Dans tous tes cas, peu importe mon choix, il faudrait que je m'agenouille devant un vieux fou.

Seul un silence lui répondit.

OoooOoooO


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling à qui je remercie de bien vouloir me les prêter le temps de cette fic. L'histoire commence durant la sixième année de nos héros. Sirius Black est toujours en vie car je l'adore !

**Rating :** M (on va essayer de citronner !)

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un slash, et le rating est là pour une raison (ou même plusieurs)… âmes sensibles, chastes, jeunes gens, s'abstenir !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis à la recherche d'une Beta Correcteur car je ne suis pas doué en orthographe. J'ai beau me relire, il y a surement des fautes que je ne vois pas. Merci d'avance ! De plus, je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le résumé mais il y aura du Mpreg.

Un grand merci à Evandarkmaga. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Chap 2 :**

Ronald Weasley se retourna dans le lit ou il était allongé, et soupira. A travers une fenêtre, la lune éclairait la chambre. Il pensait à son meilleur ami.

Comment faisait-il ? Son destin était de tuer ou d'être tué. Et malgré cela, il se comportait comme si ce n'était rien, comme si il s'agissait d'engloutir une tonne de tarte à la mélasse. D'accord, parfois quand il rentrait le soir après les cours spéciaux, il était épuisé, ou encore à certains moments, quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait, il semblait abattu. Mais durant le reste du temps il paraissait aller bien.

« Paraissait » car il connaissait son ami. Il savait qu'il bouillait à l'intérieur de lui, que tout son être criait l'injustice. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il le criait sur tous les toits. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il se sentait supérieur aux autres. Non Harry Potter essayait de se fondre dans la masse. Son futur était incertain ?, Ok, il profitait de chaque seconde que le temps lui permettait avec ses amis. Et c'est ça que Ronald Weasley appréciait. C'est vrai, on avait beau le considérer comme un simplet qui adorait manger, ou encore comme un énième Weasley, mais il aimait Harry.

Oui, il aimait. Oh, pas du même amour que sa mère éprouvait pour son père, mais il l'aimait. Il ne voyait pas son avenir sans sa présence à ses côtés.

Harry n'était pas près de lui car il était le frère d'un des autres Weasley. Non Harry se trouvait à ses coté car il était lui, Ronald, celui avec qui il faisait des batailles d'oreiller, celui avec qui il rigolait pour un rien, celui avec qui il se disputait pour mieux se réconcilier ensuite.

Et rien que pour ça, Ronald sera ses côté.

Quoi qu'il arrive. Même si cela signifiait qu'il risquait de mourir.

Ronald poussa un autre soupir.

_J'espère que c'est pour moi que tu soupire, dit une voix douce derrière son dos.

La personne à qui appartenait la voix se mit à lui faire des bisous sur ses épaules tout en rapprochant leur corps. De ses mains, il lui caressa les tétons déjà tendus, ce qui fit gémir Ron.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et dit en souriant :

_Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde…Mhmm

_Je ne suis peut-être pas le centre du monde mais je suis censé être le centre du tiens…

Ron se retrouvait sur le dos. La personne au-dessus de lui commençait à lui mordiller ses tétons.

_Tu l'es…. Arrêtes … Non, il faut…

Une langue caressa son ventre et s'arrêta sur son nombril. Au prix d'un grand effort, le rouquin réussit a renversé la personne qui ne l'écoutait pas et dit en lui bloquant les mains au-dessus de sa tête :

_Je dois retourner au dortoir et dormir un peu. Alors laisse-moi partir sinon…

_Sinon quoi, Choucky ?

_Arrêtes avec ce surnom ridicule !

Ron quitta le lit et commença à chercher son pantalon.

_Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que je l'adore. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es…

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je le déteste. Dit Ron tout en enfilant le fameux pantalon. Est-ce que moi je t'appelle autrement que ton prénom ?

_Justement, j'aimerai bien que tu me trouve un surnom rien qu'à moi…

_Stupide ! Tes parents ont déjà fait le travail. Il est bien ton prénom.

Ron enfila son tee-shirt.

_Je sais ça. Mais j'aimerai que mon petit ami m'appelle autrement.

_Et bien ton petit ami ne veut pas… Et arrête de faire cette tête, ce ne te va pas du tout.

Il se pencha, lui fit une bise et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Choucky ! Quand est ce que l'on se revoit ?

_Tant que tu m'appelleras comme ça, jamais.

Et Ronald Weasley sortit.

**OoooOoooO**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? Demanda le meilleur ami de celui-ci.

_Hein ?

Ron regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il regarda ses camarades de dortoir sans comprendre. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

_Tu es dans tes pensées depuis tout à l'heure, lui dit Hermione qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_Ah, bon ?

_Allez, Ron, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Lui demanda Seamus avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ron surpris.

_ Oh allez Ronnie, s'exclama Dean en lui mettant le bras autour du cou, ne nous cache rien, on est tes potes, non ?

_Mais lâchez moi ! Vous estes fous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Devant ses amis qui se moquaient de lui, Ron s'écria :

_Mais arrêtez ! Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe !

_Laisse, Ron, lui dit Neville en souriant. Ils pensent que comme tu étais à des années lumières de nous, que tu pensais à une fille.

Ron rougit et s'écria :

_Quoi ?! Mais vous este cingles !

Tandis que Ron essayait de convaincre ses amis, le professeur Jackson ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer les élevés.

_Entrez, je vous prie. Ou sont les autres ? Demanda t- il en regardant les gryfondors. Où sont vos camarades serpentard, expliqua-t-il en voyant leur air surpris.

_ Ben, on ne les a pas vus, monsieur, dit Neville

Ron regarda autour de lui. C'est vrai que Malefoy et sa clique n'étaient pas dans la grande salle ce matin. Eux qui sont toujours à l'heure…

_ils arrivent ! S'écria Parvati Patil en pointant du doigt le couloir.

En effet, un groupe d'élève se déplaçait vers eux. Drago Malfoy en tête auprès d'une Pansy Parkinson qui lui agrippait le bras droit, suivait ensuite Theodore Nott et de Blaise Zabini qui les encadraient, puis venait Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

Harry Potter déglutit péniblement en les voyants arrivés. Ce matin encore, il avait…. Il ferma les yeux et détourna le regard. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Ce n'était que Malefoy, après tout : un insupportable blond peroxydé qui prenait toujours les gens de haut et qui ressemblait fort à une fouine… Oui mais avec un corps bien sculpté dut à l'entrainement de Quidditch, des cheveux plaqués en arrière avec du gel que l'on a envie de décoiffé afin de les laisser au vent une bouche que l'on a envie de manger et ses yeux… Non, vraiment, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il entra dans la salle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le professeur lui adressa un petit sourire et s'effaça en incitant les élevés de rentrer.

_Excusez-nous, Professeur, nous étions avec le professeur de potion, dit Drago en arrivant devant la porte, et en lui tendant une feuille.

_ D'accord, dit le professeur Jackson en lisant le mot d'excuse de son collègue. Entrez.

Il ferma la porte après le dernier élève.

**OoooOoooO**

_ Ouah, c'était dure ! Comment veux-tu lancer un sort sans le dire ? Demanda Ron.

Ils étaient dans le couloir qui les menaient vers les cachots, et ils venaient de quitter le professeur Jackson qui leur avait fait un cours sur les informulés.

_C'est très intéressant lors d'un duel, lui répondit Hermione. Je pense qu'avec de la pratique, ce sera beaucoup plus facile.

_Allons, Mione, même toi tu n'as pas réussi !

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je n'y arrive pas que je vais abandonner comme toi Ron, répliqua la jeune fille vexée.

_ Je ne vais pas abandonner, puisque on a un parchemin de vingt centimètre à faire là-dessus !

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends ? fit une voix trainante derrière eux. Weasley reconnait enfin que les cours de Poudlard ne sont pas de son niveau et décide de nous quitter ?

_ Toi, la fouine, on ne t'a pas sonné. Lui répondit le rouquin sans se retourné.

_ Et toi, Belette, tu ferais mieux d'aller retourné auprès de ta maman car elle risque de nous pondre encore des petits si elle ne vous voit pas à ses cotée. Et n'oublie pas de ramener Potter avec toi, étant donné qu'il n'a pas de parents, je suis sûre qu'il sera content, n'est-ce pas Potty ?

Harry, qui jusque-là, s'était efforcé de ne pas le regardé se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Il dit, malgré le regard suppliant d'Hermione qui lui demandait de ne pas répondre et de laisser tomber :

_ Au moins chez eux, ils savent ce qu'aimer veut dire. Ils ne sont pas comme chez toi ou l'on aime avec des doloris, ou encore en des imperiums.

Drago Malefoy vit rouge. Il n'en montra rien, en bon Malefoy cela va de soi, mais il s'approcha de sa Némésis et, avec un sourire, lui dit d'une voix si basse que seul lui pouvait entendre en lui mettant la main sur son épaule:

_ Et toi, Potter, As-tu aimé ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit ?

Harry Potter n'en revenait pas. Malefoy osait se moquer de lui. A l'heure actuel, tout serpentard devaient être au courant de cette fameuse nuit et devaient se moquer de lui derrière son dos. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment avait il put faire ça ? Il serra les poings. Ce sale blondie peroxydé n'avait aucune morale. Jusque ou irai-t-il pour l'humilier ? Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il le détestait !

_Harry, Arrêtes !

Ledit nommé sursauta. Il regarda atour de lui et constata avec surprise que les élèves s'étaient écartés de lui. Ron et Hermione semblaient faire barrage de leur corps comme si ils voulaient les protéger.

Oui mais de quoi ?

Il chercha Malefoy des yeux et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Le jeune homme était étendu par terre, se protégeant le visage avec une main qui avait bruni comme si elle était brûlée et le regardait avec une expression effrayé.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? C'est lui qui avait fait ça? Il regarda les yeux de Drago et en y voyant la peur, il se déplaça. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Harry était à genoux a ses coté et touchait sa main brulé.

_ … Je ne voulais pas…. Lui dit-il d'une voix basse en lui remettant les mèches de ses cheveux qui étaient tombés sur son visage, je ne le voulais pas…

Il lui donna une légère bise sur les lèvres et répéta

_ Je ne le voulais pas, je…

_ Ecartez-vous de lui, Monsieur Potter.

Severus Rogue venait d'arrivé en compagnie des professeurs McGonagall et Jackson. Celui-ci se pencha sur Harry et l'aida à se relever. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui était toujours en état de choc.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, il va s'en sortir, lui dit-il d'une voix basse en l'emmenant vers ses appartements. Viens avec moi.

Voyant le geste de son élève pour se dégager, il insista :

_ Le professeur Rogue s'occupe de lui, et puis je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que tout le monde sache pour vous deux, n'est-ce pas? C'est trop tôt, tu ne crois pas?

Harry le regarda surpris et se laissa emmener.

**OoooOoooO**

_Tiens bois ça, cela va te faire du bien.

Harry Potter regarda la tasse que lui tendit son professeur.

_Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, Harry, c'est juste un thé à la camomille pour te calmer. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Ils étaient dans les appartements du professeur Jackson. Harry était assis sur un fauteuil tandis que son professeur s'installait en face de lui sur un canapé trois places. La pièce était chaleureuse. Les murs étaient de couleur crème et les étagères accueillaient des divers figurines que le maitre des lieux avait ramassé de çà et là durant ses voyages autour du monde. Un feu de cheminée réchauffait la pièce.

L'élève prit le vert et but une gorgé.

_Comment savez-vous ?

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je….

_ Non… Comment savez-vous que…. Moi et Malefoy, on….

_ Oh, ça. Cela saute aux yeux.

_ Cela saute aux yeux ?

_ Oui, vos disputes inter maison n'est qu'une couverture… N'est-ce pas ?

_ Malefoy et moi, on ne sort pas ensemble.

_ Ah bon ? Mince, j'en étais persuadé.

_ Vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en déposant sa tasse sur la table basse.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_Tout à l'heure vous aviez dit que c'était trop tôt pour….

_Oh, ça ? C'était pour que tu me suives sans faire d'histoire.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et dit d'une voix ferme :

_ Je ne sors pas avec Malefoy.

_Je te crois, si tu le dis. Bon et si on parlait de ….

Le professeur fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte.

_Entrez, dit-il.

Le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et entra suivit du professeur McGonagall, du professeur Rogue, de Ron et d'Hermione.

_ Bonjour monsieur le directeur, je vous prie entrez et prenez place, dit en se levant Jackson et en faisant apparaitre plusieurs chaises autour de lui.

_Merci, Steven, dit Dumbledore, en s'asseyant en face d'Harry qui fut bientôt encadré par ses deux amis de toujours.

Il fit apparaitre un service de thé avec des gâteaux et une corbeille de bonbon aux citrons. Il sourit à Severus qui lui lança un regard noir.

_ Harry, comment te sent tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ Je ne sais pas…. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va Malefoy ?

_ C'est maintenant que vous vous inquiétez ? demanda d'une voix glaciale Rogue.

_ C'est normal qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il s'est passé, étant donné que je l'ai ramené ici, lui répondit le professeur Jackson.

_Monsieur Malefoy va bien, il n'a rien de grave, mais pour plus de sécurité, Pompom a décidé de le garder à l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain, dit le directeur de l'établissement. Mais toi Harry, tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je ne sais pas, monsieur…

_Peut-être que Monsieur Weasley ou Mlle Granger ici présents le savent, étant donné que vous êtes inséparables, dit Severus.

_ Monsieur Weasley ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

_Ben… On a pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé…

_ Mais encore ? Insista Rogue comme s'il parlait a un enfant.

_Malefoy a provoqué Harry….

_ Qui, bien entendu, n'avait rien fait, termina Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

_Severus ! Laissez le parler enfin ! reprocha McGonagall.

_ Malefoy a dit quelque chose a Harry que personne n'a entendu, repris Hermione, et là…

_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore

_Un halo de lumière rouge est sorti de toi, mec, dit Ron en regardant Harry, C'est comme si… toute ta magie t'avait échappé… Et ton visage… t'était tellement en colère que t'a expulsé Malefoy d'un regard.

_Il a expulsé monsieur Malefoy d'un regard ? Demanda McGonagall.

_Oui répondit Hermione. Seul Malefoy a été expulsé. Nous autres avons reçût la magie d'Harry comme un grand souffle de vent.

_Comment est-ce possible, Albus ? Demanda Minerva.

_De la magie sans baguette. Expliqua calmement Steven Jackson.

_De la magie sans baguette ? C'est quoi ? demanda Ron.

_ Contrairement aux sorts informulés ou il faut une baguette pour les réalisés, la magie sans baguette ou magie instinctive se réalise par la volonté de la personne. Il faut avoir une grande puissance pour la maitrisé, expliqua le professeur.

_De la magie sans baguette, répéta Dumbledore en se caressant la barbe. Harry te rends tu comptes de ce que cela veut dire ?

_ … Que la prophétie dit vrai ?

_Une prophétie est toujours vrai, Harry. Non, cela veut dire que tu as une chance de battre Voldemort. Il se sert de la baguette pour tout, alors que toi, même désarmé, tu restes fort. Même moi, je ne maitrise pas cette magie **(1)**. Steven, la maitrisez-vous ?

Le professeur de DCFM garda un silence avant de répondre :

_Je pense pouvoir la pratiquer.

_Vous pensez ? Demanda Severus avec un rictus aux lèvres.

_Alors, pouvez-vous enseignez cette magie a notre jeune ami ? Dit le directeur en ne tenant pas compte de la remarque du professeur de potion.

_Bien sûre, répondit-il en souriant.

_ Et nous, on peut l'apprendre ? demanda Hermione

_ Si vous le voulez, cela ne me dérange pas.

_ Bon, dit Dumbledore en se levant, puisque tout est dit, je vais retourner dans mon bureau. Severus, Minerva, vous venez ?

Les deux professeurs se levèrent.

_Prenez des bonbons aux citrons les enfants, ils sont très bons, dit le directeur en quittant la pièce.

**OoooOoooO**

Drago Malefoy soupira et regarda sa main. Depuis quand Potter était devenu si fort ? Comment avait-il fait ? Bien sûr, il savait que son ennemie s'entrainait.

Il l'avait déjà surpris avec des cicatrices au petit déjeuner que Granger ou Pomfresh faisait disparaitre surement à l'aide d'une potion. Il le savait, il avait les même après un entrainement avec son père ou son parrain durant les dernières vacances.

Mais jamais il n'avait réussi à faire ça.

Drago regarda sa main. Il bougea ses doigts. Sa main a été brûlé. Cette même main qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule d'Harry, alors qu'il lui demandait….

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Sa main avait été brûlé. Et lorsque Potter s'en était rendu compte, il l'avait touché et avait diffusé une chaleur bienfaisante. Depuis sa main était comme neuve. Comme si il avait rêvé la brulure. Potter l'avait brulé et l'avait guérit sans avoir recours à sa baguette.

Depuis quand faisait-il de la magie sans baguette ? Cette magie était si rare qu'elle était rarement nommée dans les livres. Seule, quelques sorciers le pratiquaient. Et même ca ce n'était pas très sure. On disait que pour pouvoir pratiquer cette magie, il fallait être très puissant.

Cela voulait dire que Potter était puissant ? Cela expliquait alors la raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à battre Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom lorsqu'il avait un an.

Drago se gratta la tête. Donc c'était pour cette raison que le vieux papy le surprotégeait ? Si Potter avait réussi à vaincre Celui dont on ne doit pas prononce le nom une fois, il le ferait sans doute une deuxième fois. Cela expliquait ses entrainements. Donc cela veut dire que le camp de son père allait perdre ?

Il ferma les yeux et respira calmement. Un Malefoy ne perd jamais. Il est toujours du côté des gagnants. Potter allait gagner. Et même si cette tête de mule n'était pas prés, il serait là pour l'épauler.

A cette pensé il écarquilla ses yeux. Serait-il là pour épauler Potter ?

Il toucha ses lèvres au souvenir du rapide baisé que cette andouille lui avait donné. Devant tout le monde en plus. Bon cela avait été tellement rapide qu'il était sure que personne ne l'avait vu. De toute façon si c'était le cas, ses amis auraient demandé des explications lorsqu'ils étaient venu le voir tout à l'heure.

La porte de l'infirmerie sur un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert qui le regardait avec un air triste.

_Que fais-tu ici, Potter ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit du malade et s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait à cote.

_Je suis venu te demander pardon, dit-il d'une petite voix.

_ Pardon ?! Et de quoi exactement ? De ne pas m'avoir envoyé six pieds sous terre ?

_...Tu sais que je ne voulais pas te tuer…

Drago ferma les yeux en soupirant.

_Comment tu as fait ?

_ Je n'en sais rien…

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas de cours particuliers cette nuit. Et comme il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait décidé de rejoindre Malefoy après avoir vérifié sur la carte des maraudeurs, qu'il était bien seul. Déjà qu'affronter Malefoy seul était une épreuve mas l'affronter avec toute sa garde rapprochée… Non merci, il n'en avait pas la force.

Pas ce soir.

_Tout ce que je sais, poursuivit-il, c'est que je ne voulais pas te blesser… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de mes gestes. La seule chose qui m'intéressait était d'effacer la peur que je lisais dans tes yeux…

_Peur ?! C'est ce que tu croyais ? Que j'ai eu peur de toi ?

_Je ne veux pas que tu me craignes, Malefoy. Je ne….

_Bien sûr que je n'ai pas peur de toi triple andouille ! Je suis ton ennemi, idiot !

_Je ne te considère pas comme mon ennemi, lui répondit Harry d'un ton las.

Il eut un silence dans la pièce. Drago le regarda avec un regard froid. Il n'était plus son ennemi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ?

_Je vois, dit-il d'une voix froide. Si je ne suis plus ton ennemie, c'est que je ne suis plus digne de ton intérêt, Potter ? Peut-être que si j'avais la marque des ténèbres sur le bras…

_Si tu deviens mangemort, tu ne m'intéresseras plus, Drago.

Devant le silence qui de son interlocuteur, le jeune homme brun s'expliqua en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Les mangemorts ne sont rien à mes yeux. Ce sont seulement des larbins au service de Voldemort. De plus je croyais que les Malefoy n'étaient au service de personne. Si tu portes la marque, tu seras non seulement son serviteur, mais en plus il aura le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur toi.

_Donc, si je suis ton résonnement, seul Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom, est ton ennemi, c'est ça ?

_Voldemort, Drago, il s'appelle Voldemort. Et non ce n'est pas mon ennemie, c'est un monstre que je dois…

Harry s'arrêta en se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait.

_Tu dois quoi, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu peux le tuer ? Tu crois réellement que tu es l'Elu ? Je te savais stupide, Potter, mais pas à ce point, dit-il en riant. Et comment comptes-tu faire pour le tuer ? En aidant la veuve et l'orphelin ?

_Laisse tombé, Malefoy. Saches seulement que j'ai plus peur de toi que de lui.

Drago le regarda surpris. Face à ce regard, Harry sourit et dit :

_ Tu me connais, Drago. Si tu veux me tuer, tu seras comment faire. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé cet aprèm, en une phrase tu m'as fait sortir de mes gonds… Alors que Voldemort ignore tout de moi. Je pourrais déjouer se pièges qu'il….

_Tu… as…Tu as peur de moi…

_Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malefoy. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Je dis seulement, qu'entre vous d'eux je me méfierais plus de toi que de lui. Je sais comment procède Voldemort, comment il pense, si tu veux, mais toi, j'ai beau te connaitre, je ne sais pas ce que tu me réserve.

Harry s'était levé.

_Je vais te laisser, il se fait tard, et je ne veux pas que Pomfresh me trouve ici.

_ Euh… Potter…

_Harry, je m'appelle Harry.

_... Je ne me moquais pas de toi tout à l'heure.

Harry le regarda surpris : Drago Malefoy rougissait !

_Je…je voulais réellement savoir si….

_J'ai adoré, Drago.

Le jeune homme blond releva la tête qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir baissé et eut le temps d'apercevoir le rougissement du visage de son interlocuteur avant que celui-ci ne quitta la pièce.

**OoooOoooO**

Ronald Weasley ne dormait pas. Il repensait à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Harry savait faire de la magie sans baguette. Et ce Halo magique qui était sorti de lui…Ouah, Ron savait qu'Harry était fort, mais ne se doutait pas qu'il était si puissant ! Et tout ça pour une phrase que Malefoy lui aurait dite ? Il se souvient de la colère de son ami. Cette phrase devrait être horrible. Malefoy avait il insulter ses parents ? Non, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, et Harry avait toujours du répondant. Jamais il n'avait perdus sa magie de cette manière. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le baiser ?

Oui, Ronald avait vu Harry embrasser son ennemi de toujours, Malefoy. Oh c'était un baiser rapide qu'il avait cru qu'il avait rêvé mais il se souvient de la peine dans les yeux de son ami lorsqu'il avait vu Malefoy au sol, et ses gestes lorsqu'il était partit le rejoindre.

Que s'est-il passé ? Harry sortait avec la Fouine ? Leur ennemi de toujours ?

_Choucky…. Tu penses encore à ce qui s'est passé cet aprèm ?

Son interlocuteur le prit dans ses bras.

_Arrêtes avec ce surnom, il est ridicule, répondit-il en se dégageant.

_Potter a perdu la tête, tu sais. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? Il aurait pu blesser quelqu'un !

_Il n'a blesser personne : Malefoy n'a rien !

_Tu aurais pu être blessé, Choucky, tu te trouvais à ses coté !

_Je n'ai rien, et puis Harry ne me ferait jamais de mal !

_Il a intérêt car sinon, survivant ou pas, il aura affaire a moi.

Ron sourit et dit tout en regardant son interlocuteur :

_Tu tiens à moi ?

_Idiot !

Sur ce, la personne l'embrassa.

Décidément, c'était toujours pareil. Il suffit que Ron touche les lèvres de son interlocuteur pour qu'il fonde.

_Choucky…

_Mhmm ?

_Que se passe-t-il entre Potter et Malefoy ?

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont il s'est approché de lui ?

_...Non… Harry a dut comprendre ce qui s'est passé et s'est inquiété, c'est tout.

_Il réagissait comme s'il venait de casser son jouet préférer.

_Arrêtes, tu dis des bêtises… Malefoy, le jouet d'Harry ?

_Bien sûr que non…Je dirais plutôt Potter, le jouet de Malefoy.

_On parle de Drago Malefoy et d'Harry Potter, là. Les pires ennemis que Poudlard n'est jamais connu depuis Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard eux même !

_Taratata, Choucky… Regarde-nous…

Ronald Weasley regarda son interlocuteur et soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à son meilleur ami.

**OoooOoooO**

**(1) : Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore pratique de la magie sans baguette. Pour ceux qui sont choqué de cela, dans cette fiction, il n'en n'est pas capable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Drago Malefoy était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait quitté l'infirmerie le matin même et après être partit se changer dans sa chambre, il marchait dans le couloir qui le menait vers le cours de sortilège.

Ses pensées, tout comme son cœur, était divisé en deux. Son père et Potter. Que faire ? Qui choisir ?

L'un était celui qui l'avait élevé, celui qui sans lui, il n'existerait pas. Celui qui lui a appris tout ce qu'il savait aujourd'hui. Il est vrai qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été sur ses genoux lorsqu'il était petit, d'avoir été félicité lorsqu'il avait réussi quelque chose, d'avoir été serré dans ses bras lorsqu'il était triste. Non tout ce qu'il se rappelait c'était les fameuses règles de vie d'un Malefoy, des doloris lors de ses échecs ou encore des coups de canne, de son visage au regard froid et calculateur. Il ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir vu un jour sourire !

Celui-là avait choisi pour lui. Il lui avait réservé une place de choix auprès de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, il lui avait déjà trouvé une épouse qu'il rencontrerait a noël prochain, lui avait trouvé un endroit ou vivre dans la demeure familiale, et lui avait assuré la richesse et le respect de beaucoup de ses compatriotes. Même si il était brillant, beau et intelligent, on ne le remarquerait uniquement parce qu'il était son fils. Le seul devoir qu'il devait accomplir à ses yeux était de lui donner un héritier qui pourra, à son tour, perpétuer la ligné des Malefoy.

L'autre était celui qui le faisait vivre. Celui qui dès la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, l'avait considéré comme Drago et non le fils de Lucius. Celui qui sans le savoir, dans leur dispute, lui rappelait de vivre par lui-même et non pour un autre. Celui qu'il avait haït pour être toujours meilleur que lui en faisant peu d'effort. Celui qui en une seul nuit avait réussi à faire écrouler toute ses convictions. Celui qui peuplait ses nuits depuis peu. Celui qui l'avait fait rougir en une phrase.

Severus Rogue lui avait demandé de faire un choix dans la guerre qui se déroulait en ce moment en Angleterre. Mais pour lui, il s'agissait d'une guerre de cœur : Oui, il devait faire un choix entre les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Drago Malefoy s'arrêta de marcher.

Les deux personnes les plus importantes ? Son père, d'accord, mais … Potter ? Depuis quand était-il si important ?

Severus était important. Il était toujours là lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui. Blaise et Théo étaient importants, ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Pansy était importante, elle était toujours là pour l'écouter. Et, Greg et Vince aussi….

Alors pourquoi Potter ? Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres? Qu'avait il fait de plus que les autres ? La puissance ? Severus l'avait. Le fait de le considérer comme une personne a part et entière ? Ses amis le faisaient.

« _J'ai adoré, Drago. »

Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya conter le mur.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi son estomac lui chatouillait comme si des milliers de papillons venaient de prendre leur envol à l'intérieur ? Serait-il amoureux ?... Non c'est pas possible !

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme, non cela ne le dérangeais pas. Il avait des amants réguliers dans cette école qui ne se plaignaient pas lorsqu'ils quittaient son lit. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il s'agisse de Potter, c'était un mec comme tous les autres. C'était tout simplement le fait qu'un Malefoy n'aime pas **(1)**.

C'est vrai quoi, à quoi sert l'amour ? Une personne amoureuse avait toujours un sourire niais sur le visage, devenait bête comme ses pieds car elle ne pensait qu'a la personne aimée et était facilement manipulable car tout le monde connaissait son point faible.

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux.

« _J'ai adoré, Drago. »

Et Surtout pas de Potter !

**OoooOoooO**

Harry Potter avait fermé ses yeux. Il avait pris la position du lotus. Il essayait de se concentrer. Steven Jackson lui avait demandé de retrouver le même état d'esprit que lorsqu'il avait projeté Malefoy. Et franchement il n'y arrivait pas.

Normal, puisque lorsqu'il l'avait projeté, il était en colère, mais lorsqu'il l'avait soigné il éprouvait du remord. Alors dans quel état devait-il être ?

_Tu n'as qu'a repensé à la phrase qu'il t'a dite, lui proposa son meilleur ami.

On était en début d'après-midi. Les sixièmes années avaient exceptionnellement un trou dans leurs emplois du temps ce jour-là, le trio d'or se retrouvait dans la salle de cours de DCFM en compagnie de leur professeur pour apprendre la magie sans baguette.

En entendant la phrase de Ron, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

_Quoi ?

_Ben oui, expliqua Ron, Ça a été la phrase déclencheur, non ?

Devant le silence d'Harry, Hermione demanda :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Harry ?

_Rien d'important… Ce n'est pas le fait de satisfaire votre curiosité qui va m'aider à avancer.

_Comment peux-tu dire ça ? On essaie seulement de t'aider et…

_Mademoiselle, messieurs, s'il vous plait… Les interrompit le professeur. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous disputer. Harry, on va essayer ceci : Imaginez que vous êtes en pleine guerre. Que vous retrouvez vos proches dans un sale état… Imaginez….

Le jeune homme, qui avait de nouveau fermé ses yeux, essaya de nouveau de se concentrer.

Il se mit à visualiser un champ de bataille où tout était que ruines. Envahit par une appréhension il se mit à chercher des yeux ses amis. Il trouva Hermione dans les bras de Ron qui avait le visage triste et fermé. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Que s'était-il passé ? Un peu plus loin, il vit Remus en larmes, portant le corps d'une personne brune. Sirius. Non… Non ce n'est pas possible, il détourna les yeux remplis de larmes. Il ne voulait pas croire ça. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Alors il se mit à courir. Il trébuchait sur des corps sans vie que souvent il reconnaissait : Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Neville, Cho, McGonagall… Et tant d'autres. Mais il se relevait et continuait sa course. C'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas possible. Les yeux baignés de larmes, il courrait comme s'il recherchait quelque chose. Soudain il s'arrêta : Devant lui un corps sans vie était étendu a même la terre. Les griffures que l'on pouvait voir sur son torse disaient que Greyback était passé par là. Les bouts de poils enfoncés dans ses ongles démontraient qu'il s'était défendu. De sa bouche s'écoulait du sang, ses yeux qui ne voyaient plus, étaient ouverts et son regard n'exprimait plus rien. Ses cheveux, qui habituellement étaient toujours soignés, étaient remplis de terre.

Devant lui, gisait Drago Malefoy.

A ce moment, une colère sans nom l'envahit. Une chaleur se rependit sur tout son corps et des flammes apparurent derrière lui alors que ses larmes ne tarissaient pas. Ils l'avaient tué. Ils avaient osé s'en prendre à lui. Ils avaient….

_ HARRY, CA SUFFIT !

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux. Ses amis étaient dans un coin de la pièce protégés par un bouclier maintenue par son professeur. Des flammes haut de plusieurs mètres s'entrecroisaient autour de lui, provocant de forte rafale de vent et brûlaient tout sur leurs passage.

_Harry, lui cria le professeur, quoique tu aies vus ce n'était pas la réalité, Tout le monde est bel et bien vivant !

_ Vivant ? Il est vivant ?

_Oui, Harry ! Il est vivant ! Maintenant fait moi disparaître ses flammes !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry Potter essuya ses larmes qui coulaient sur son visage en enlevant ses lunettes et se leva. Aussitôt les flammes disparurent. Il courut vers la porte et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

**OoooOoooO**

_Je peux m'asseoir ?

Drago Malefoy se trouvait à la bibliothèque ou il travaillait sur son devoir de métamorphose lors de son heure creuse. Il leva les yeux sur la personne qui l'avait déranger.

_Depuis quand as tu besoin d'une permission, Nott ?

Son ami sourit. Il s'assit et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_Et ben dis donc ! dit Drago amusé, que s'est-il passé pour que le grand Théodore Nott soit si déprimé ?

Le jeune brun le regarda et dit le plus sérieusement au monde :

_Je suis amoureux.

Heureusement que Drago Malefoy n'avait rien dans la bouche car il aurait tout recraché. Il regarda son ami avec de gros yeux.

_ … Theo… tu vas bien ? C'est Pansy qui te prend la tête avec Daphné ? Tu veux que je lui dise d'arrêter ? Pas de problèmes, j'irai…

_Je suis amoureux d'un Gryffondor.

Heureusement Que Drago Malefoy était déjà assis sur une chaise car il se serait sûrement retrouvé par terre. Il ouvrit la bouche. Il la referma. Il l'ouvrit encore… Pour la refermer.

_Drago ?

_... Théodore… Tu es malade, hein ? Tu as de la fièvre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Drake….

_Je sais ! C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Oh puré j'y ai cru !

_Je suis réellement amoureux d'un rouge et or Malefoy.

Drago regarda son ami. Il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Il était sérieux. Très sérieux même si on tenait compte de son visage fermé et de son regard glacial.

_... D'un rouge et or ? Répéta-t-il d'une petite voix.

_ Oui, d'un rouge et or.

_... De notre année ?

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête. Drago ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix qu'on pourrait qualifier de suppliante :

_Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Potter.

_Ce n'est pas Potter.

Drago soupira et regarda son ami

_Qui est-ce ? La belette ?

Devant le silence de son ami, il s'écria :

_Tu as flashé sur la Belette ? Mais t'es fous ?!

_Laisse tomber…

Theodore se leva.

_ Non, attends. Drago le retient par le bras. Excuse-moi, je suis juste surpris c'est tout… T'imaginer avec la Belette…

_Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'aimais la belette, répondit Théodore en se rasseyant.

_Hein ? Mais je croyais…

_Drake, je sais que tu les détestes et je ne te demande pas de changer pour moi, mais je t'en prie ne gâche pas ma chance !

_D'accord… Et si tu te le tapais ton Gryffondor, peut être que…

_Je t'ai dit que je suis amoureux, Drake.

_Tu es amoureux… Et… C'est qui ? C'est pas Potter, ni la Belette… C'est la sang de bourbe ?!

_Ce ne sont pas les seuls Gryffondors de notre année.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence. Drago n'en revenait pas. Quelqu'un avait réussi a brisé le mur de pierre qu'avait forgé son ami autour de lui. Et ce quelqu'un ne faisait pas partie de la bande. Ce quelqu'un avait réussi ce que lui avait mis des année à faire. Il ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix las :

_D'accord, t'es amoureux… Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je dois faire ami-ami avec toute cette satanée maison ?

_Non, bien sûr que non,…

_Mais….

_Je voudrai que tu m'aides.

_Que je t'aide ? Moi ?... Théo, je me répète mais est-ce que tu vas bien ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec un saleté de Gryffondor !

_Même avec Potter ?

Drago regarda son ami froidement :

_On ne parle pas de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas du trio.

_ C'est qui, Nott ?

Théo ferma les yeux et soupira.

_ Je voudrais que tu m'aides, car à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, je n'y vois que de la peur… et je n'en peux plus… Comment tu veux que je m'approche de lui alors qu'il est mort de peur ?

_C'est qui, Nott ?

_... Londubat.

_...

_Tu peux te moquer, mais je te préviens, ma patience a des limites.

_C'est bon, tu l'auras ton amoureux.

_C'est vrai ?! Tu vas m'aider ?

_Oui mais, tu vas l'annoncer a Pansy car il hors de question qu'elle jette sa colère sur moi…

_T'es un amour Drake !

Théodore lui pressa la main et partit le sourire aux lèvres alors que son ami le regardait avec un air surpris.

**OoooOoooO**

_Malefoy !

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui ? D'abord l'annonce d'un couple Gryffondor/Serpentard avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis et là, qu'est-ce que cela va être ? Peut-être que Dumbledor allait virer tous les sangs de bourbe de l'école ?

Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé.

Non, ce n'était pas pour le renvoi des sangs de bourbe. Les papillons commencèrent leur envol dans son estomac.

Harry Potter avançait vers lui le sourire aux lèvres. Merlin, depuis quand était-il séduisant ? Quand avait il grandit ? Et ce corps ? Ou l'avait-il volé ? Et ses lunettes ? Le Balafré n'était pas censé avoir des lunettes toute moches qui le rendaient ridicule ? Et ses yeux ? Depuis quand les yeux du pote Potty était si… Vert envoûtant ? Vert ? Non, Potter avait les yeux de tous les verts qu'il pouvait exister sur cette putain de planète. Qui avait inventé une couleur pareille ? Et ce sourire ? Lui était-il destiné ?

_Bonjour, Drago.

Et cette façon de dire son prénom… Non il n'allait pas recommencer !

_ Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? dit-il d'une voix froide.

Harry ferma les yeux et dit en soupirant :

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelle Harry.

_Que veux-tu ?

_ Rien… tu es vivant…

_Vivant ?! Non mais t'as perdus la tête, ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je suis vivant ! Tu pensais que ….mhmm…

Harry venait de l'attirer vers lui et s'était emparer de ses lèvres. Sous le choc, il ouvrit la bouche et Harry en profita pour glisser la langue. Après un moment de surprise, il se reprit et commença à lui répondre. Dans son estomac, les papillons s'affolaient. Il adorait cette sensation.

Merlin, ou Potter avait appris à embrasser comme ça ? Et ses gémissements ? Qui lui avait appris à faire ça. Ça devrait être interdit… Ça devrait être….

Harry libéra sa bouche et s'écarta tout en lui donnant des baiser papillons sur ses lèvres et finit par le regarder.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qui a dit que les yeux du survivant étaient verts ? La personne n'y était pas du tout : Ils étaient d'un vert tellement foncé qu'ils viraient au noir !

Malefoy déglutit.

_ Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda l'homme aux yeux trop vert.

_... Bien… Je pense…C'était pourquoi… Ça ?

Harry sourit et après un dernier baiser il s'écarta.

_On n'avait pas de cours en commun, ce matin, donc on ne s'est pas vu…

_ Logique… T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Harry le regarda froidement

_ Malefoy…

_Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as un pois chiche à la place du cerveau et qu'il te faut un….

Il fut surprit pal la main d'Harry. Celui-ci s'était encore approché et dit tout en lui caressant la joue :

_ On t'a déjà dit que tu avais de beaux yeux ?

Il n'avait jamais pensé que Malefoy avait de si beaux yeux. Ils n'étaient pas d'un gris banale, mais ils avaient des reflets d'argent qui lui illuminait ce regard.

_...Ils sont banal, Potter.

_Non, du tout. Ils ont des reflets d'argent magnifique. Je suis heureux de les voir si expressifs.

Drago ferma les yeux.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais arrêtes ça Potter, on est dans un couloir et on risque de nous surprendre.

_Ça ne me dérange pas…

_Moi, si. Répondit le Serpentard en se dégageant.

Devant le regard du brun, il ajouta :

_Je ne veux pas que ça arrive aux oreilles de mon père, c'est tout.

Harry hocha la tête.

_Bien. Je vais te laisser alors…Je serais sûrement sur ton chemin ce soir lors de ta ronde.

_Ok… Potter ?

Harry qui avait commencé à faire demi-tour se retourna et se retrouva dans les bras du blond qui lui dévorait la bouche.

Décidément le bond peroxydé savait embrasser. Ce baiser était meilleur que le précèdent.

_A ce soir, alors…

Harry hocha encore la tête et le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était rassuré !

**OoooOoooO**

Harry Potter venait d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors lorsqu'on lui sauta dessus.

_Oh, Harry, je suis vraiment désolée !

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, surpris. Il vit son groupe d'amis près de la cheminée, à leur place habituel. Chacun d'eux n'exprimait rien de particulier sauf Ron qui semblait être rassuré. Avait-il manqué quelque chose ?

Son meilleur ami dut remarquer son air perdu et dit en souriant :

_Mione, tu l'étouffes ! Laisse-le venir s'asseoir !

La jeune fille s'écarta alors et dit d'une petite voix :

_Sirius va bien, Harry… On va tous bien…

Sirius ?... Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Bien sûr qu'il allait bien ! Si Malefoy était vivant, c'est normal que son parrain aille….

Et Harry Potter comprit l'attitude de son amie.

_Mione, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien moi aussi. C'est à moi de m'excuser d'être partit sans vous attendre !

_T'inquiètes, lui dit Ron qui les avait rejoint, on a compris. Mais perso, je laisse tombé ce cours, tu es trop balaise, je ne pourrais pas te rattraper !

_Tu n'y assisterais plus ?

_Bien sur qu'on sera là, répondit Hermione qui avait retrouvé son calme, mais pour te soutenir et t'épauler.

_Tu abandonnes aussi ?

_Harry, Ron a raison, tu as un niveaux supérieur au nôtre. Si on pratiquait ce cours avec toi, on te freinera plus qu'autre chose. Et tu n'as pas le temps d'être ralenti…

_Vous ne me ralentissez pas !

_Harry, on sera là. Mais pendant que tu apprendras à…. Contrôler ton pouvoir, nous on peaufinera les informulés.

Devant l'air surpris de leur ami, Ron intervient pour clore la discussion :

_On a vu ça avec Jackson. Bon et si on allait s'asseoir ?

**OoooOoooO**

Blaise Zabini était un bel homme. Il le savait. Il était sympathique. Ses amis le lui avait dit. Il était l'un des meilleures parties d'Angleterre. Il en avait conscience. Il était doué au lit. Ce n'est pas son amant du moment qui allait le contredire. Il était intelligent même si Drago et Theo le dépassait haut la main à ce niveau, il n'en avait pas à en rougir.

Mais malgré tout ça Blaise Zabini avait un gros défaut : Il était très curieux. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était au courant de tout. Oh il savait garder les secrets pas de doutes, mais il aimait tout savoir. Il se disait que plus il savait, mieux il agirait. Cette devise l'avait tellement sauvé à mainte fois, alors pourquoi la changer ?

Blaise se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande ou il avait rendez-vous lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il devait voir Jackson pour une question qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il s'arrêta de marcher.

Merde. Choucky, n'allait pas être content.

Mais si cette question lui revenait maintenant, c'était sûrement pour une raison. C'est pas grave, Choucky attendra. Ils allaient se disputer, mais Blaise aimait se disputer avec lui. Car qui dit dispute, dit réconciliation. Et les réconciliations avec Choucky étaient… très appétissantes. Oh oui, Il irait voir Jackson et il prendrait tout son temps !

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea cette fois ci vers les appartements du professeur de DCFM. Arrivé là-bas il s'apprêta à frapper à la porte quand il remarqua que celle-ci étai entre ouverte et que une voix s'en échappait.

Blaise se figea. Que faire ? Refermer la porte et rejoindre Choucky sans excuse valable ? Et laisser passer cette unique chance de colporter une rumeur sur le professeur adoré de tout Poudlard ?

Choucky, je t'aime mais, là il ne faut vraiment pas que je rate ça !

Il s'approcha encore, colla son oreille a la porte et essaya de regarde dans la fente de la porte entrouverte. Il ne voyait rien de précis mais la voix se faisait toujours entendre :

_...Vous l'auriez vu, vous serez sidérez ! Il a une telle force à son âge ! Je savais qu'il était puissant mais pas à ce point !

_...

_Non il ne l'avait jamais fait avant ! Je suis sûr qu'il a dû penser à père…

_...

_Je n'en sais rien… Quand je lui ai posé la question, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas encore avec… Faut dire que leur maison respective met une tel pression sur leur épaules, c'est dingue ! Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour vivre ça, mais moi je ne supporte plus !... Et vous, comment ça se passe ?

_...

_Je suis vraiment désolé… Ne vous en fait pas, je me charge de Potter… Je vais le pousser à bout pour qu'il me montre jusqu'où il peut aller… Bien, Je dois aller voir Papy…

A ce moment, un miaulement retenti près de Baise.

Merde, Miss Teigne ! Il ne faut pas rester là !

Le jeune homme prit les jambes à son cou et sans se retourner disparut au bout du couloir au même moment que Russard qui venait rejoindre sa chatte.

**OoooOoooO**

Drago Malefoy avait terminé sa ronde de préfet et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était épuisé. Demain il verrait son père. Il poussa un soupir. Il ne voulait pas y pensé.

_ Qu'est qui te fait soupirer comme ça ?

Drago se retourna et vit Harry Potter qui se tenait devant lui.

_...Comment t'a fait ça ?

_Fait quoi ?

_ Ça ?... T'a transplaner ?

_ Transplaner ?

_ … On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard…Et il n'a pas son diplôme, réfléchit, Drago…

_ Euh… Malefoy ? Ça va ?

_ Non ça va pas ! Tu apparais comme ça, comme si rien n'était… Tu as autant de pouvoir ?!

_Je n'ai pas apparu, je t'attendais…

_Tu … tu m'attendais ?

_Je t'ai dit que je serais sur ton chemin ce soir… Tu as oublié ?

_...Non… Bien sûr que non… Mais où tu te cachais tu ?

Pur toute réponse Harry lui tendit un voile translucide.

_...Tu procèdes une cape d'invisibilité

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

_... Je vois… C'est comme ça que tu ne te fais jamais attrapé !

_Pas seulement, répondit le brun en rangeant sa cape dans son sac, tu as finit ta ronde, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non… 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor

Devant son air étonné, Drago s'expliqua, le sourire aux lèvres :

_Tu es en dehors de ton dortoir après le couvre-feu, Potter

Ledit Potter soupira.

_Bien,…Je m'en vais alors.

_Reste là, tu ne vas pas partir alors que tu m'as attendu ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas dit que je me trouvais hors de mon dortoir ?

Drago s'approcha de lui et le colla contre le mur, le regarda dans les yeux et dit d'une voix douce:

_Tu ne vas pas partir alors que l'on a rien fait ?

Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres mais Harry détourna la tête

_Remet les points à ma maison, dit-il.

_Laisse tombé, Potter, ça ne se marchande pas comme ça… Et puis tu en as envi autant que moi…

_Justement, Malefoy, plus vite tu nous remettras nos points, plus vite on pourra passer aux choses sérieuses.

_Sinon, quoi, monsieur le survivant ?

Harry le regarda à son tour dans les yeux et dit en mettant ses mains derrière sa nuque sans oublier de le décoiffer au passage :

_ Je pourrais toujours utiliser mon pouvoir pour te ridiculiser en cours... ça s'ra très intéressant surtout que personne ne sait que je pratique ce genre de magie…

_Tu sais que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?

_Je peux faire mieux… tu sais te servir de ta main droite, non ?

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient collés l'un a l'autre. Tout en se parlant, leurs mains se caressaient. Drago avait réussi à les glisser sous le pull de son amant et lui caressait la poitrine alors qu'Harry bougeait ses hanches de façon à se frotter contre lui.

_Tu n'oseras pas…

_Rends ses putain de points qu'on passe à autre chose, Drago !

_D'accord, 20 points en plus pour Gryffondor !

Aussitôt, leur lèvres se scella. Harry commença à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieurs pour qu'il ouvre la bouche mais le blond ne le voyait de cette façon. Il s'écarta et se mit à ranger ses habits devant le regard surpris du brun :

_Tu nous fais quoi, là ?

_ Je te veux Potter, N'en doute pas une seconde.

_Alors, ramène toi et termine ce que tu as commencé !

_ Pas ici !

Drago sourit et lui tends la main.

_ Suis moi.

Harry regarda la main tendu. Cette même main qu'il, quelque année auparavant, avait refusé de serrer. Il lui redit le sourire et prit la main. Il n'allait pas la laisser de côté.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il adorait ça. De plus, il était bien dans les bras de Drago. Oui, il voulait le garder a ses cote, et si c'était de l'égoïsme, alors tant pis il serait égoïste. Après tout jusqu'à présent, il faisait toujours ce que les autres décidaient pour lui, et là, il voulait ce blond qui l'énervait au plus point. C'était peut-être un piège, peut-être qu'il l'amenait a Voldemort… Non il lui faisait confiance.

Il repensa à ce qu'il c'était passé cet après-midi et se dit que rien ne le séparerait de lui. Ni Voldemort, ni même Rogue. Et si jamais ils le touchaient…

Harry ferma les yeux et tout en se laissant entraîner il repensa à ce qu'il éprouvait.

Serait-ce de l'amour ? Ce besoin de le voir, de le toucher ? Ce besoin de le protéger ? Le besoin de l'embrasser ?

Il n'était pas gay. Ça, il en était sûre. Après cette fameuse nuit, il avait regardé les gars de sa chambre mais rien ne se produisait. Même certains garçons de l'école qu'il savait être gay, mais aucun ne lui chamboulait comme le faisait le blond qu'il suivait.

Celui-ci justement s'arrêta devant une porte

_Merlin. Dit-il au tableau qui gardait les lieux.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il entra et entraîna Harry qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il le colla au mur et s'empara de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains cherchaient à lui enlever sa cape.

Harry, n'était pas en reste. Les mains dans les cheveux du blond, il allait titiller de sa langue sa consœur. Il se mit à son tour à déshabiller le blond.

Bientôt, aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'eurent de hauts. Toujours, les mains dans les cheveux de son amant, Harry se cambra en poussant un gémissement lorsque celui-ci lui léchait un de ses tétons.

_...Mhmm …!

Drago sourit. Décidément ce mec le rendait fou. Où il avait appris à gémir de la sorte.

Tandis qu'il continuait à martyrisé la poitrine d'Harry, il fit descendre sa main plus bas… beaucoup plus bas.

_Drago !

Harry Potter n'était que sensation. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Bien sûr qu'il se masturbait, mais là c'était meilleur. Il se cambra encore plus pour inciter son amant à ne pas s'arrêter. Mais rien n'y fit. Les va et viens cessèrent et les mains descendirent encore plus bas

_Drago, je t'en prie continue, ne t'arrêtes pas en …. Merlin !

Drago l'avait pris en bouche. C'était indescriptible. C'était bon… Sa langue qui s'amusait à retracer les veines de son membre, qui jouait avec son gland…Et ses doigts qui s'amusaient à le titiller par derrière…Il n'en pouvait plus… Il en voulait plus….

_Drago… Viens…

Celui-ci le regarda et le libéra. Il lui prit la main et le mena vers le lit. Là, il l'allongea et se mit sur lui. Il lui reprit ses lèvres. Et tout en le caressant, il reprit son activité de tout à l'heure avec ses doigts.

Merlin, jamais il aurait cru qu'Harry était si… Bon ! Tout ce qu'il avait goûté, lui plaisait. Et les caresses qui lui produisaient étaient…

_Drago, je t'en prie, viens !

Comment résister à ça ? Quand il le jugea prêt à le recevoir, il entra doucement en lui. Devant la crispation du brun, il s'arrêta et attendit son accord pour commencer les va et viens. Merlin, il était si étroit ! Un vrai bonheur !

Harry Potter ne savait plus où il était. Il avait eu mal mais le feu qui embrasait son corps lui avait fait oublier la douleur. Il essayait de ne pas perdre pied quand soudain :

_...Drago ! Recommence !

L'interpellé sourit. Il l'avait trouvé !

_Tu verras ce sera meilleur.

_... Plus fort !

Le jeune homme blond agrippa les hanches de son partenaire et s'enfonça plus fort en lui. Celui-ci gémissait de plus bel sous ses coups de buttoirs. Il ne pensait a plus rien. Il n'était plus rien. Il était seulement que sensations. Il ne se souvenait plus de son prénom. Non, le seul nom qui lui restait à l'esprit était celui de son amant qui entrait et sortait en lui avec un mélange de brutalité et de douceur. Bientôt, le feu dans son bas ventre grandit et il se délivra en criant :

_Dragooooo !…..

Drago fit encore quelques vas et vient avant de se rendre lui aussi en criant le prénom de son amant. Il se mit sur le dos tout essoufflé et ferma les yeux. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait eu des amants ! Toutes ses sensations… Il voulait les revivre, encore et encore !

Son amant se colla a lui en lui donnant un baiser sur son cou.

_C'était merveilleux dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_C'était grandiose ! Il faudrait que l'on recommence !

Harry sourit.

_ Je suis d'accord.

Ils se regardèrent. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, ils le savaient, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient le nommer.

Drago lui caressa le visage et lui dit :

_Tu veux dormir ici ?

Devant le hochement de tête du brun, il sourit et dit :

_Je vais mettre le réveil plus tôt pour que tu puisses rejoindre ton dortoir.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se pencha captura ses lèvres.

**OoooOoooO**

**Un petit clin d'œil à ave sa fics « Un Malfoy n'aime pas ». Si vous ne la connaissez pas allez la lire, elle est géniale. Et même si elle est inachevée au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle vaut le détour !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Severus Rogue ferma la porte de sa classe et regarda les sixièmes années qui s'étaient installés en silence. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait une tension pesante dans la salle. Son regard se posa sur le groupe des Serpentards.

Il poussa un soupir. Il avait compris. Lucius venait aujourd'hui.

_Aujourd'hui, on va étudier la potion traceabilit, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Qui peut me dire à quoi elle sert ?

Seule la main d'Hermione se leva. Severus fit semblant de ne pas la voir.

_Monsieur Malefoy ?

L'interpeller le regarda d'un regard glacial. Mais rien y fit, son parrain lui fit comprendre de son regard qu'il fallait répondre.

_C'est une potion qui permet de retrouver un sorcier disparut, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

_ 10 points pour Serpentard. Les ingrédients sont au tableau, dit en les faisant apparaître. Vous vous mettrez par deux et vous avez deux heures. Je veux un échantillon de vos flacons sur mon bureau.

Harry Potter soupira. Avant qu'il n'ait dit quoi que ce soit, Neville se mit à ses coté.

_Ron est partit avec Mione, je peux me mettre avec toi ?

_Si tu veux. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Prépare le chaudron, je vais chercher les ingrédients.

Sur ce il partit vers l'armoire où il prit ce qu'il avait besoin.

_ Faits attention, tu t'es trompé… Beau brun, lui dit une douce voix derrière lui.

Harry sourit. Il se retourna et se noya dans des yeux argentés.

_... Je sais que je suis beau, mais il y a du monde derrière nous, Potter, dit Drago le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune brun ferma les yeux et prit le bon ingrédient qu'il avait confondu et se dirigea à sa place.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énervé ! Comment pouvait-on passer du coq à l'âne si vite ? Un coup il était tendre et adorable et la seconde d'après, il redevient l'infâme Blondie qu'il détestait !

Il repensa à la nuit dernière. Il rougit. Quatre fois… Ils l'avaient fait quatre fois. Deux, après la première fois, puis ce matin, juste avant de se séparer.

C'était merveilleux… Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour ce blond était en train de le rendre fou. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Ce n'était pas possible ! D'accord, il appréciait sa compagnie lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, mais avait-il le droit de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait ?

Certains images de sa dernière nuits se mirent a défilés dans sa tête : Sa peau recouvert de sueur, ses cheveux décoiffés, son sourire coquin et ses yeux si argentés….

_ … Harry…Arrêtes !

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne souvenait plus d'avoir fermé et se figea. Comme la dernière fois, la salle était dévastée. Les élèves étaient derrière un bouclier formé par des courants d'air qui provoquaient de la chaleur. Les tables, les chaudrons, les ingrédients et différents objets que contenait la salle de potion voletaient autour de lui.

Seul Ron, qui l'avait attrapé la main, se trouvait à ses coté.

_Harry, tout va bien, arrêtes s'il te plait ! Tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un !

_... Quoi ?

_ Il va bien, lui dit Ron en le regardant dans les yeux. Quoique là… il s'inquiète !

Harry détourna son regard vers Drago. En effet, les yeux argentés qu'il aimait tant exprimaient l'inquiétude. En voyant les lèvres de son amant bouger, il les regarda et essaya de déchiffrer ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Arrêtes… »

Aussitôt, les courants d'air cessèrent, tous les objets volants tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol. Les élèves reprirent enfin leur respiration.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Ronald Weasley entraîna son meilleur ami hors de la salle.

**OoooOoooO**

_Bon, il se passe quoi avec Malefoy ?

Ron l'avait amené dans une salle vide et après l'avoir insonorisé, lui avait posé cette question sans détour.

_Quoi ?!

_Harry, je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais…

_ Je n'ai rien dit de tel !

_Alors réponds a cette putain de question !

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?! On parle de la Fouine, Ron !

_Justement, on parle de cette sale fouine qui nous pourrit la vie depuis le début de notre scolarité, et qui est responsable de ton état !

_Mon état ? Je ne suis pas malade !

_A bon ?! Et avoir des envies de meurtre, ce n'est pas être malade ?!

_...Des envies de meurtres ?

Ron soupira.

_Harry, tu as failli tuer toute la classe, tout à l'heure !

_Je n'ai pas…

_ Tu ne l'a pas fait, mais tu as perdu les pédales après avoir parlé à Malefoy quand tu prenait les ingrédients, et la dernière fois, dans le couloir c'était pareil, Malefoy te parle, et tu perds les pédales !

_ Je…

_Tu perds les pédales ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta puissance ! Si tu as un compte à régler avec la Fouine, fais le à part, mais je refuse que la personne que j'aime soit blessé à cause de vous !

_Jamais je ne ferais du mal à Hermione ! COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA ?

_JE NE PARLE PAS D'HERMIONE !

Les deux amis se regardèrent. La tension qui les entourait se dissipa aussitôt.

_Tu n'es pas amoureux de Mione ? Demanda Harry surpris.

Le rouquin poussa un soupir et s'écroula sur une chaise qui se trouvait près de lui.

_Ron ?... J'ai raté quelque chose ?

_On ne parle pas de moi mais de toi et Malefoy… Que se passe-t-il entre vous ?

Devant le silence de son ami, il poursuivit :

_Je t'ai vu l'embrasser, Harry.

_Quoi !?

_Ce jour-là, dans le couloir… lorsque tu t'es approché de lui, tu l'as embrasé.

_...

_Vous sortez ensemble ?

_... Je… Je ne sais pas.

_Mais encore ?

_... On couche ensemble.

_... Vous….vous couchez… Harry on parle de la Fouine, là… C'est censé être ton pire ennemi !

_Je le sais ! Mais ça s'est fait comme ça !

_ Ok… Réfléchissons… Ron passa la main sur ses cheveux. Ce jour-là, Malefoy t'a dit quelque chose qui t'a mis en rogne et un halo rouge t'a entouré…on aurait dit une sorte de … aura… et tu l'as propulsé à l'autre bout du couloir à l'aide de la magie sans baguette. Dans la salle de Jackson, tu as dut penser à lui car une…. aura orange t'as entouré et tu as fait apparaître des flammes. Et là, dans la salle de potion, il t'a encore provoqué et une aura verte t'a entouré et des courants d'air sont apparus…

_... Des auras ?...

_ Oui,… Ce qui me chiffonne, c'est qu'elles ne sont pas de la même couleur… Donc cela doit avoir un lien avec tes émotions du moment...et de Malefoy bien entendu.

_...Mes émotions du moment ?

_ Oui… Regarde : Dans le couloir, tu es en colère à cause de lui et tu as une aura rouge… Dans la salle de Jackson…

_... Je l'ai imaginé mort….

Ron le regarda surprit.

_... D'accord… Tu étais donc triste…

_Non, j'étais en colère.

Devant l'ai de son ami, Harry s'expliqua :

_Je voulais le venger, Ron. Si tu avais vu dans quel état il se trouvait…

_Ok, ok… Tu étais à la fois triste et en colère de le savoir mort, ce qui a provoqué une aura orangé… mais là dans la salle de potion… Tu étais aussi en colère ?

Harry rougit.

_Harry?

L'interpelé soupira.

_C'est compliquer… J'étais en colère c'est vrai… mais elle est vite passé…en fait je ne sais pas dans quelle état je me sentais…

_ … Bon, on va essayer autrement… A quoi tu pensais à ce moment ?

_... A la nuit qu'on a passée hier…

_Ok, merci, je me passerais des détails…Donc tu étais heureux ?

_... On peut dire ça, oui…

_Donc le fait d'être heureux provoque une aura verte et des rafales de vent…

Harry poussa un soupire, et prit sa tête dans ses main. Son ami le regarda et lui demanda :

_Harry,…t'es gay ?

_Non.

_Non ? Tu couches pourtant avec Malefoy… A moins qu'il nous cache….

_Laisse tombé, Ron, Drago est bien un mec. Il a service trois pièces bien monté, d'ailleurs…

_Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas les détails !

Le brun sourit et dit plus sérieusement :

_Je ne pense pas être gay, ni hétéro. J'ai regardé les mecs comme les filles et personne ne me chamboule comme me le fait Drago.

_Tu n'es pas gay… Tu n'es pas hétéro…

_Non… Je pense que je suis… dragosexuel.** (1)**

_ Dragosexuel ?!

_Oui…, il n'y a que lui qui m'attire, alors...

_... Tu l'aime à ce point ?

_Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, mais….

_Tu l'aimes, Harry. Et ça me fais chier de le dire, mais il est l'élément déclencheur de tes pouvoirs.

_...

_Putain, jures moi que tu ne lui diras rien car sinon, ses chevilles vont enflés et il va nous cassé les oreilles avec.

_ …Je l'aime….

C'était donc ça. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Malefoy. L'amour.

_HARRY !? TU RECOMMENCE !

Le brun sursauta et regarda son ami avec surprise.

_ Tu avais une aura verte qui t'entourait… Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te contrôler, mec, car là, ça ne va pas devenir gérable !

_Excuse… On va demander à Jackson de m'aider…

_Et tu vas lui dire quoi ? C'est Malefoy qui me fait perdre les pédales ?

_Non… Je lui demanderais juste de m'aider à les contrôler… pour éviter ce qui s'est passé en potion…

_Mais j'y pense…Il ne faut pas que Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom soit au courant, car si jamais il le sait, il pourrait…

_Se servir de Malefoy pour m'atteindre, je le sais… Mais il va avoir une belle surprise.

_... Tu m'explique, car je suis perdu là…

_Il est vrai que je perds le contrôle à cause de Malefoy, mais regarde, jusqu'à présent, cela n'a fait qu'augmenter mon pouvoir.

_Tu veux dire qu'il est… ta force ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent en silence.

_Personne ne doit le savoir, dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

_Même pas lui-même, Harry, il peut en jouer.

_Ron…

_Non, écoute-moi ! Que ce soit dans cette guerre ou même dans ta vie sentimentale, il peut te faire souffrir, Harry ! Alors promets-moi que tu ne lui diras jamais à quel point il est important pour ta magie !

_ C'est impossible ! Si ça continue sur cette voie, on sortira ensemble et tout le monde le saura !

_Peut être, et alors ? On croira qu'il est ton point faible, pas ta force ! Car si on le sait, Harry, on le tuera et tu ne te contrôleras plus.

_ Tu y es arrivé, toi aujourd'hui.

_Malefoy était dans la pièce ! Et je te rappelle que tu t'es calmé qu'après l'avoir regardé !

_Oh, Merlin ! Je peux devenir comme Voldemort !

_Non, Harry, tu n'es pas comme lui et tu ne deviendras pas comme lui car tu nous a nous… et la fouine. Comme le dit si bien Dumbledore, tu es entouré d'amour, chose que Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom ne connaisse.

_Tu as dit que si Drago n'était plus là…

_Tu ne le laissera pas mourir, Harry. Et puis même… si t'es pas là je veillerai sur lui… Bon d'accord, je ne te promets pas que tu le retrouveras en pleine forme, mais il sera vivant.

Harry sourit.

_T'es le meilleur, Ron. Tu le sais ça ?

_ C'est maintenant que tu le remarque ? Bon j'avoue, Hermione et plus balaise en cours que moi.

_ Oh fait, et toi ? Tu n'es pas amoureux d'Hermione ?

_Heu….

_POTTER, WEASLEAY, JE SAIS QUE VOUS ETES A L'INTERIEUR ! ALORS OUVREZ-MOI CETTE PORTE !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en attendant la voix de leur professeur de potion accentué d'un sonorus.

_Merde ! s'écrièrent-ils.

**OoooOoooO**

_Tu as vu ça ? Il est fou ce mec, Il aurait pu nous tuer !

Le cours de potion avait été suspendu. Dumbledore, lui-même s'était déplacé et après avoir rangé la salle et libéré les élèves, il était partit, avec l'aide de Severus, à la recherche des deux élèves manquants.

Les Serpentards se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Drago, en tête, était perdu dans ses pensées.

Qu'esT ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait il agit comme ça ? Pourtant, il lui avait souri… Alors pourquoi ?... Non, ce n'était pas à cause de lui… Pas après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien, se dirigea vers son ventre.

Quatre fois. Ils avaient fait quatre fois l'amour. Il ne se savait pas si endurant, mais il s'agissait de Potter, rien ne l'étonnait. Et il avait adoré chaque moment passé dans ses bras. Merlin ! Ce mec le rendait fou !

Pansy lui tira le bras qu'elle tenait.

_Drake, mon ange, ton père est là.

Drago Malefoy regarda dans la direction désigné. Son père se tenait droit et fière devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Dès qu'il le vit, Drago ferma son esprit. Son père le détailla du pied à la tête et puis comme s'il était satisfait il détailla ses amis. Il fit une grimace lorsqu'il aperçut le bras de Pansy qui entourait celui de son fils.

_ Bonjour les enfants, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

_Père. Salua Drago. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. Nous étions sensé être en cour de potion…

_Tu as raison… Vous étiez censé être en cour de potion… Alors que faites-vous ici ? Severus ne sait plus vous tenir ?

_ Il y a eu un accident, monsieur… Expliqua Vincent d'une petite voix, C'est Potter….

_Potter ? Qu'a fait encore cet énergumène ?

_Il a fait exploser son chaudron, qui a fait exploser celui du voisin et ainsi de suite, expliqua Blaise Zabini, ce qui a provoqué la colère du professeur Rogue, qui nous a renvoyé de son cours…

_Décidément, il ne fera rien de bon celui-là. Drago, vient avec moi, vous autres, vous avez des cours à réviser, non ?

_Oui, monsieur, dit Theodore. Ben… On se revoit plus tard, Malefoy !

Drago acquiesça et suivit son père qui avait commencé à avancer.

_Rassure moi, Drago, lui demanda celui-ci quand ils furent assez éloigné, il ne se passe rien entre miss Parkinson et toi n'est-ce pas ?

_Bien sûr que non… N'avez-vous pas dit que ma promise sera là pour noël ?

_Évidement. Tu peux t'amuser si cela te chante, mais rappelle toi, tu es déjà pris.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Père. Je le sais très bien. Et si vous me disiez la véritable raison de votre venue ?

Ils étaient arrivés au parc et se trouvaient devant le lac de Poudlard.

_Drago…Tu es assez grand, tu dois savoir ce qui ce passe en dehors de ce château.

_Je sais ce qui se passe, père. Mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

_Tu es intelligent, Drago. Et tu es fort. Et je veux que tu joignes ta force à la mienne.

_A la vôtre ?

_Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est très fort, Drago. Sa cause est juste, si tu te joints à moi, nous l'aiderons et le monde des sorciers retrouveras sa grandeur d'antan. Ton futur sera assuré, tu n'auras rien à faire, mon fils, tu obtiendras tout ce que tu voudras, n'est-ce pas la belle vie ?

_C'est alléchant, en effet… Que dois-je faire pour joindre ma force à la vôtre ?

_Le seigneur des ténèbres veut te voir, Drago.

Lucius regarda son fils et lui prit le visage entre ses doigts.

_Tu es beau, Drago. Une beauté comme toi à ses coté lui fera très plaisir et ça l'arrangerais lors des entrevue avec les autres pays…

_Les autres pays ?

_Tu ne croyais pas que le monde des sorciers se contenait a l'Angleterre ? Le Lord veut que tout le monde sorcier reconnaisse notre pouvoir, mon fils. Et à ce moment-là le monde entier connaîtra le nom des Malefoy. Viens voir le Lord, Drago, prêtes lui allégeance, et soit la fierté de la famille…Tu ne seras pas déçu, la récompense est au-delà de tes expériences !

_Heu… Ai-je le choix ?

_Bien sûr, Drago, mais comme je sais ce qu'il y a de bien pour toi… On va voir le Lord tout à l'heure. Viens, on s'en va.

_Quoi ? Maintenant ?

_ Tu avais quelque chose à faire, peut-être ?

_...Non…Non… Mais il faut prévenir… Dumbledore… Et Severus….

Le père regarda le fils et dit d'une voix agacé :

_Je m'occupe de ton parrain. Toi, vas voir le vieux fou des moldus.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas dire deux fois, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le château. Arrivé là il ouvrit son esprit et s'autorisa à penser.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il savait ce qui l'attendait n'est-ce pas ? Alors de quoi avait-il peur ? Pourquoi ne pas accepter ce que son père lui proposait ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait toujours fait ? Oui, mais ça, s'était avant Potter…

Potter… Il fallait qu'il le voie.

Drago se mit à courir. Il ne regardait pas où il allait. Il était à la recherche d'un regard vert. Il était tellement obnubilé par sa recherche qu'il bouscula une personne sans se retourner mais, la personne en questions ne le pensait pas de cette manière, et l'arrêta en lui emprisonnement le bras.

_Monsieur Malefoy ?!

L'interpellé se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Steven Jackson.

_... Professeur ?

_Que ce passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'air perdu…Où courrez-vous comme ça ?

_Heu….

Le professeur regarda son élève de la tête au pied.

_Drago, dit-il d'une voix traînante qui fit frissonner le jeune homme. Mon père me disait que lorsque plusieurs choix s'ouvraient à nous, il fallait se laisser porter par son cœur et non sa raison. Car même si la raison est raisonnable, elle peut se tromper parfois alors que notre cœur nous connaît très bien et se trompe rarement.

Drago ferma les yeux. Pendant un instant, il crut être devant son propre père. Cette voix traînante, cette posture et cette manière de le regarder… Seul un Malefoy pouvait imiter un autre Malefoy…. Mais son père ne dira jamais ça.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à son professeur… Qui n'avait rien, mais rien du tout d'un Malefoy.

_Et quand la raison et le cœur sont en total opposition, que faut-il écouter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

_ Alors choisit là où tu es le mieux, Drago. Choisit là où tu es le mieux…

Sur ce, le professeur le lâcha et s'en alla sans se retourner afin que l'élève ne vit pas le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres.

Drago soupira. Là où il était le mieux ?... Dans les bras de Potter, bien sûr, il le savait mais ….

_Salut, toi.

Il sursauta et vit la personne qui occupait ses pensées devant lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, il le regardait avec désir. Regard qui fit rougir le blond.

_Potter…

_Hier soir tu m'appelais Harry, et ce matin c'était Beau brun…

Drago sourit. Il s'approcha de son amant et le prit dans ses bras, ce qui surprit ce dernier.

_Heu… Drago… On est dans un couloir…Tout le monde peut nous voir, tu sais…. Cela va remonter à ton père…

A la mention de son père, le blond resserra son étreinte.

_Que ce passe-t-il, Honey ? Dis le moi. Lui demanda le brun en lui rendant son étreinte.

_Harry Potter, que m'as-tu fais ? Pourquoi tu es devenu si important à mes yeux ? Au point de me faire douter de moi-même. Que m'as tu fais ? Quel sort m'as tu jeté ?

Son amant se dégagea de ses bras et le regarda avec tendresse

_Je ne t'ai rien fais, Honey. Saches seulement que tu es aussi important pour moi que je le suis pour toi. C'est aussi une surprise pour moi, mais si mon instinct me dit qu'il faut se laisser aller, alors je le suis.

_Ton instinct ?

_Oui, mon instinct. Il m'a toujours porté chance jusqu'à présent alors je l'écoute. Et si ce qui se passe entre nous ne le dérange pas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi arrêter.

_Potter, tu ne peux pas faire ta vie sur un ton instinct ! Et si on le contrôlait, triple andouille ?

_Aucune personne ne peut contrôler l'instinct d'une autre personne, Drago. Car il se trouve ici.

Harry mit sa main sur la poitrine du blond au niveau de son cœur.

Drago Malefoy écarquilla les yeux. Les paroles du professeur Jackson lui vinrent en mémoire.

_Tu préfères suivre ton cœur que ta raison ?demanda-t-il en le regardant.

Harry lui sourit et lui répondit tout en se rapprochant de ses lèvres :

_ Si j'écoutais ma raison, je ne serais pas là, dans tes bras, Honey.

Et il l'embrassa.

**OoooOoooO**

Lord Voldemort se leva, le sourire aux lèvres. Devant lui se tenait le dernier des Malefoy. Il était très séduisant. Ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, ses habits n'avaient pas un seul pli, il se tenait droit et fière. Son regard, d'un gris glaciale semblait le défier. Il respirait la puissance, le respect. Oh oui, l'avoir dans son camp lui serait d'un grand atout…

Même les mangemorts présents semblaient le craindre ! Dire qu'il n'avait que seize ans ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsqu'il aura l'âge de son père !

_Drago… Quel plaisir de te voir enfin !

Le jeune homme le regarda s'avancer vers lui. Voldemort était grand et bien bâtit. Certes sa peau était grisâtre, ses yeux de couleur rouge, il n'avait quasiment pas de nez et pas un seul poil de cheveux ne poussait sur son crâne, mais il avait les traits fins. Il aurait pu être séduisant. Aurait, car il n'aspirait pas la confiance. Comment son père avait pu s'agenouiller devant un type pareil ? Un Malefoy ne s'agenouille pas, ce sont les autres qui s'agenouillent devant un Malefoy ! Une phrase que lui avait dit Potter lui revint à la mémoire :

« Si tu portes la marque, tu seras non seulement son serviteur, mais en plus il aura le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur toi. »

_J'espère que ta présence ici ne vas pas te poser des problèmes à Poudlard ?

_Non, monseigneur, répondit Drago d'une voix traînante, Le professeur Rogue me couvre auprès du directeur.

_Ah ce chère Severus ! On peut décidément compter sur lui ! Mais dis-moi Drago, on dit de toi, que tu es très bon en potion, est ce que c'est vrai ?

_Avec un maître en la matière en guise de professeur, comment ne pas exceller ?

Voldemort jubilait. Cet enfant savait ce qu'il faisait. Ne pas se rabaisser pour pouvoir garder le contrôle et ne pas descendre autrui pour mieux s'en servir…Il le lui fallait absolument dans ses rangs.

Il s'était introduit dans son esprit comme il le faisait avec tous ses mangemorts, mais au lieu de lire des souvenirs et des émotions, il s'était retrouvé devant un mur de brique grise argenté comme la couleur de ses yeux, parsemé de lianes vert émeraude. Il avait cherché une faille, mais en vain, il avait fini par abandonner. Si le dernier des Malefoy pratiquait l'occlumancie a ce niveau, c'était qu'il était puissant. Même plus puissant que son propre père !

_Tu as tout à fait raison, mon ami ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas de ce…Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

_Potter n'est qu'un abrutis finit qui ne sait même pas utiliser un peigne, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, il ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

_Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que pense la population sorcière pourtant. Elle l'a baptisé le Survivant.

_Survivant à quoi, je vous prie ? fit le blond sarcastique. A vous ? Vous êtes pourtant devant moi, non ?

_En effet, je suis vivant et je compte le rester longtemps, crois-moi… Dis-moi Drago, toutes les personnes qui nous entourent sont à genoux. Pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas ?

Le jeune homme fit une révérence de la tête avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et répondit d'une voix qui fit froid dans le dos de toutes les personnes présente dans la salle. Y compris Voldemort lui-même.

_Pourquoi le ferais-je, monseigneur ? Je ne pense pas vous manquez de respect en restant debout. Et je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir insulté dans mes paroles.

Lord Voldemort éclata de rire. Pas d'un rire communicatif, non, plutôt d'un rire à vous glacer le sang. Ce petit était intelligent, puissant et dangereux. Oui, il le lui fallait dans ses rangs. Avec lui à ses côté, la guerre était gagné d'avance !

_Très bien, Drago, dit-il après s'être calmé, sait tu pourquoi tu te trouves devant moi ?

_Vous voulez me voir, monseigneur.

_En effet,… Je voudrais te compter parmi nous….

_Pourquoi maintenant monseigneur ? Je suis enfermé à Poudlard toute l'année, je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité.

_C'est là que tu trompes, mon ami. C'est à Poudlard que se trouve ce vieux Dumbledore et j'aimerais pouvoir m'approcher de lui et de son stupide protégé sans qu'il s'en rende compte… puis je compter sur toi ?

_Le professeur Rogue ne le fait-il pas ?

_Severus à une autre mission…Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?

Voldemort essaya encore de rentrer dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Rien à faire, son esprit était toujours protéger par ce mur gris aux lianes émeraude.

_Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je dois réfléchir à votre proposition.

Les mangemort furent choqués. Ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps pour montrer leurs mécontentements mais leur maître les rappela à l'ordre :

_SILENCE !... Tu as raison, Drago… Tu dois réfléchir… Je ne peux pas te forcer… Disons… Si on se revoit ce week-end, cela te serait-il suffisant ?

_Merci monseigneur, c'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites.

_Bien, ta tante Bellatrix viendra te chercher au Préaulard, cela te convient-il ?

_Oui, Monseigneur. Merci de votre compréhension.

D'un signe de main, le lord le congédia. Il le regarda partir suivit de son père. Oui, ce petit était intelligent. Et s'il ne voulait pas le rejoindre ? Il le tuerait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que le dernier des Malefoy aille s'allier à ce fou de Dumbledore car il entraînerait avec lui plusieurs personnes importantes de la nouvelle génération.

Oui, ce petit était puissant et dangereux. Et il était très séduisant.

Il le voulait dans ses rangs et pourquoi pas dans son lit… Il l'imagina nu dans les draps de soie de son lit, en pleine orgasme…. Salazar ! Il lui fallait Drago Malefoy au plus vite !

**OoooOoooO**

**(1) : Dragosexuel** ** ou Dracosexuel est un mot inventé par Artoung, une auteur de Drarry incroyable. Elle m'a tellement fait rêver et voyager que je me suis jurée de lui rendre hommage si j'écrivais une fic. Aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite et j'ai choisi ce mot qui a, mes yeux, la représente elle et toute ses fics.**

**Artoung, je te remercie et j'espère que tu continueras à nous faire rêver car je suis sure que je ne suis pas la seule a qui t'as donné l'envie d'écrire ! Bisous, Donnaqueenly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling à qui je remercie de bien vouloir me les prêter le temps de cette fic. L'histoire commence durant la sixième année de nos héros. Sirius Black est toujours en vie car je l'adore ! Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le résumé, mais il y aura du Mpreg.

**Rating :** M (on va essayer de citronner !)

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, et le rating est là pour une raison (ou même plusieurs)… âmes sensibles, chastes, jeunes gens, s'abstenir !

**Note de l'auteur : BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ! Pleins de bonnes choses, de l'amour, de l'argent, de la santé et surtout (comme le dit mon frère), restez en vie ! **

**Un grand merci à :**

**Llyorena** qui a bien voulu me prêter de son temps pour me relire afin que cela ne fasse pas trop brouillon, et qui a publié les chapitres 3 et 4 car j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur. Merci à toi, ma puce !

**Queenofkrass**, je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à publier mais j'espère m'être fait pardonné avec le chapitre ce qui est de la publication, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre 6, que je publierai dès que j'ai terminé.

**CastielaMalfoy**, ne t'en fait pas pour Draco, il ne peut pas se faire tuer par Voldemort car sans lui, il n'ya pas d'histoire ! Pour le Lemon où Harry est dominant, j'y songe car pour moi, il n'a pas de dominant ni de dominé dans ce couple car ils ont tout les deux du caractère !

**brigitte26, magiehp, kimika su, Meylhana, NekochanMiharu , angel-944, evandarkmaga, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, Cricket32, Angeleye, lilian evans **( jespère n'avoir oublier personne !) J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Chapitre 5**

Hermione Granger était assise dans sa salle commune devant la cheminée et était perdue dans ses pensées tout en caressant son chat, Pattenrond.

Quelque chose lui échappait. Enfin plusieurs choses lui échappaient…. Par où commencer ?

D'abord, ses deux amis Harry et Ron. Le premier par apport a son pouvoir qui ne cessait de croître depuis qu'il avait appris la prophétie. En repensant à cette semaine, elle fronça les sourcils. Même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Harry Potter était un grand sorcier. Même Dumbledore se sentait dépassé. Oh, Harry n'était pas devenu fort du jour au lendemain, elle le savait. La prophétie avait du réveiller quelque chose qui sommeillait en lui. Mais depuis quelques jours il semblait distant. Il ne parlait plus. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Comme si les choses quotidiennes ne l'intéressaient plus. Sûrement encore à cause de la prophétie.

Et puis, il y avait le deuxième. Ronald Weasley. Ron avait changé. Il n'était plus le grand gaulai de rouquin, maigre comme un clou à la peau tellement blanche qu'on ne voyait que les taches de rousseur sur son visage et aux habits usés. Non, il s'était considérablement embelli. Il avait des cheveux mi- longs qui lui retombaient en frange folle sur ses profonds yeux bleus, une bouche pleine, une grande taille et une fine silhouette musclée par le Quidditch, une peau qui avait pris quelques couleurs.

Oui, Ron avait changé. Et pas que physiquement. Il avait pris plus d'assurance et n'hésitait pas dire ce qu'il pensait. Il avait mûrit comme si son cerveau avait reçu une grosse dose de bon sens. Et cela depuis cet été. Rien que lors du fameux cours de potion, où Harry avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, il n'avait pas hésité à s'approcher pour le calmer et l'avait entraîné à l'écart pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait, chose que jamais il aurait fait. Non avant, il se serait ranger du côté d'Harry pour endossé le rôle du meilleur ami d'accord avec tout, et aurait laissé le rôle du raisonneur à elle-même.

Et il y avait autre chose. Étant donné, qu'il avait changé physiquement, les filles le regardaient de plus en plus souvent et soupiraient à son passage. Avant, il s'en serait vanter mais maintenant il n'y prêtait pas attention. Certaines l'avaient même demandé une sortie au Prés au Lard, mais il avait refusé en prétendant qu'il y allait déjà avec elle-même et Harry.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait eut un faible pour le rouquain. Elle avait cru que c'était réciproque étant donné la crise de jalousie qu'il lui avait faite lors de leur quatrième année, mais elle s'était trompée. Ron ne l'a considérait que comme une bonne amie. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses livres qu'elle n'avait vu que quelqu'un était passé avant elle. Quelqu'un ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Il ne semblait pas amoureux, et ne regardait personne en particulier.

Hormis ses amis, il y avait aussi le comportement de certains élèves qui l'intriguaient.

Neville Londubat, par exemple, semblait rêveur. A chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole, il sursautait comme sil on lui avait fait la peur de sa vie. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été trouillard mais depuis sa participation a l'AD l'année dernière, il semblait être plus sûr de lui au début des vacances d'été. Mais maintenant, quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était plus le faible Neville qu'il fallait protéger a tout moment, non, ça, il savait le faire. Lui aussi avait grandit et embelli, mais ce qui frappait la jeune fille c'est qu'il ne souriait plus. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu rire… Sûrement l'an dernier…

Ginny Weasley semblait au bord de larmes à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Harry alors qu'il y avait un châtain qui rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle passait près de lui. Pourtant elle le lui avait demandé d'oublié le brun aux yeux vert mais rien y faisait, elle était persuadé qu'elle était la futur Mme Potter alors que le jeune homme la considérait seulement comme une sœur.

Hermione soupira. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Harry. Peut-être que s'il sortait avec une autre, Ginny abandonnerai.

Il n'y avait pas que les Gryffondors qui l'intriguaient. Les Serpentards aussi. En premier lieux, leur prince, Drago Malefoy. Lui aussi avait changé. Toujours aussi arrogant, mesquin, et narcissique, il avait un corps a damné un saint. Son regard faisait perdre la raison à la fille la plus sage que le monde ait connue ! Elle avait entendu qu'il s'accommodait aussi bien de filles que de garçons et qu'il était un amant hors pair. Certain le nommait même le Dieux du Sexe de Poudlard !

Oh, ce n'était pour ces raisons qu'il l'intriguait. Non c'était que les joutes Potter/Malefoy avaient cessés ces derniers jours. Non que cela la dérange, elle était plutôt contente qu'ils se sont enfin aperçut de leur comportement puérils, mais elle voulait savoir les raisons.

Pour Harry, c'était simple, la prophétie. Il n'avait plus le temps de jouer avec le blond, il avait un ennemi plus sérieux à combattre. Mais pour Malefoy, quels étaient ses raisons ? Son père l'avait-il entraîné et il avait reçu la marque ? Non cela ne collait pas. Avait-il peur du brun ? Non pas Malefoy. Il préférerait cracher sur lui que de le fuir. Alors quoi ?

Et puis, il avait le professeur Jackson. Oh, c'était un très bon professeur, qui connaissait ses cours, pas comme la folle d'Ombrage, mais elle se méfait quand même. Il sollicitait trop Harry pendant les cours.

Non, elle n'était pas jalouse, car si il y avait une matière ou le brun excellait c'était bien le DCFM.

Elle ne pouvait oublier leur quatrième année avec l'histoire de Croupton. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Trop de personne proche de Voldemort tournait autour de son ami à son insu.

La jeune fille soupira et dit, en s'adressant à son chat :

_ Eh ben dis donc, l'année vient à peine de commencer et déjà les problèmes pointent le bout de leurs nez. Il faudrait faire attention à tout ce petit monde !

**OoooOoooO**

Pansy Parkinson regardait le prince des Serpentards. Il était allongé à même le sol, les yeux fermés, une fleur a la bouche. Il semblait serein. Pourtant il avait rencontré le seigneur des ténèbres la veille.

Elle et ses amis se trouvaient dans le parc du château et profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil de la journée.

_ Drake, mon ange, dit-elle en soupirant, arrête de nous faire attendre. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Drago ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Il s'assit et s'adressa à tous ses amis de sa voix trainante.

_ Je ne m'agenouillerais jamais devant un mec qui se croit supérieur à moi alors que c'est un sang mêlé. Je ne m'agenouillerais pas non plus devant un amoureux des moldus, il faut préserver notre peuple, par Salazar !

_...Mais alors,… que fais-tu ? demanda Vincent surpris.

_ Ecoutez, je sais que vous attendez que je prenne partie dans cette guerre pour que vous vous positionniez, mais on a chacun quelque chose que l'on veut protéger… et cette guerre va être horrible. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom ne se soucie pas des familles de ses mangemorts, de leurs histoires, même de leurs opinions : il ne veut qu'une seule chose. Montrer au monde sa suprématie. Il ne fait confiance à personne car il entre dans votre esprit a votre insu et profite des informations que vous lui donnez sans le vouloir. Il ne respecte personne… Non, je refuse de m'allier lui.

_ Donc tu vas suivre Dumbledore ? demanda Theodore avec un petit sourire.

_ Non je ne le suivrais pas. Je n'obéirais pas à ses ordres et je ne jouerais pas les espions pour lui. Mais oui je vais être de son côté.

_ Il y a-t-il une raison à ça ? Demanda Gregory.

Devant l'air étonné du blond, il s'expliqua :

_ Tu as dit tout à l'heure que l'on avait tous quelque chose à protéger… Est-ce la raison de ton choix ?

Drago ferma les yeux et soupira. De toute façon, il n'allait pas le cacher éternellement.

_ Je couche avec Potter.

_ Quoi ?!

Pansy avait crié. Elle était persuadée qu'elle avait mal entendu. Blaise et Theo le regardait avec un sourire. Greg et Vince, eux, étaient surprit.

_ Donc c'est pour lui que tu as faits ce choix ? demanda Greg qui voulait comprendre.

_ Non, du tout. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas prendre parti dans cette guerre. Quand à Potter, je vous mentirais si je vous disais qu'il n'y a que de la baise entre lui et moi. Il y a quelque chose que je ne serai nommé…

_ Et ça te ferais chier si il venait à être tué lors de cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Blaise.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il sera tué, dit Vincent en se tenant les tempes, vous avez vu sa force ?

_ Et cette histoire dure depuis quand ? demanda d'une voix glaciale la seule fille du groupe.

Drago la regarda. Dire qu'elle était en colère était un euphémisme. Elle bouillait de rage.

_ Pansy, ma belle…

_ Réponds à ma question. Depuis combien de temps tu t'envoies en l'air avec le balafré ? Depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais eu à réfléchir sur le choix de ta loyauté, Drake, car tu l'avais dans ton lit tous les soirs, hein ?

_ Pansy, calme-toi… dit Vincent en essayant de la raisonner.

_NON JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS ! REPONDS A MA QUESTION, DRAGO !

_ Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit calmement le blond en regardant le lac, cela ne concerne que Potter et moi, il me semble.

_ Non, cela nous concerne aussi ! Tu as faits ton choix en fonction de lui ! As-tu pensé à nous ? À ce qu'on va dire derrière notre dos ? On va être renié par nos familles pour recevoir quoi ? Que du sarcasme !

_ Qui t'a demandé de me suivre ?

Plus que les mots, c'est la voix que Drago avait pris qui la fit taire. Elle avala sa salive et se mit à trembler quand elle vit le regard qui lui lançait. Celui-ci se leva et dit toujours avec la même voix :

_ Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez. En aucun cas je vous force à me suivre. Je ne suis pas votre maître, ni votre meneur, vous êtes libre de vos choix. Ce qui se passe entre moi et Potter ne concerne que moi et lui et personne d'autre. Et si vous n'êtes pas content, alors sachez que cela m'est égal.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le château sans se retourner, le cœur gros.

_ Pansy…

Vincent la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille tremblait tellement qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Elle semblait tétanisée.

_ Pansy, dit Blaise, tu sais que jamais Drago ne nous fera du tort. Il aime Potter ? Et alors tu dois être heureuse ! C'est toi qui voulais qu'il arrête de papillonner et qu'il se fixe avec quelqu'un non ? Eh ben, c'est chose faite !

_ Là n'est pas le problème, Blaise, répondit Gregory qui comprenait la jeune fille, s'il s'était fixé avec Boot ou encore Goldstein, on saura que le choix qu'il a fait est de lui-même, alors qu'avec Potter… On peut se demander s'il ne l'a pas influencer.

_ Sottises !

Theodore se leva et poursuivit :

_ On est bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne se laisse pas influencé. De plus, il ne nous a pas dit qu'il aimait Potter, mais qu'il couchait avec. Donc cela peut s'arrêter demain, et vous savez qu'il ne changera pas son choix pour autant. Non, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un compte rendu détaillé de son entretien avec le Lord.

_ Je peux me le procurer, dit Vincent. Je vais le demander à mon père, il y était.

_ Bien, dit Blaise en se levant, sachez quand même, que je le suis. Allez, viens Pansy, dit-il en lui tendant la main, allons prouvez à ces bouffons qu'il n'y a pas que des fous mégalos et des mangemorts qui vont chez les Serpentards !

La jeune fille, qui s'était calmée, lui sourit et lui prit la main, après avoir remercié Vincent. Le groupe se dirigea vers le château.

**OoooOoooO**

_ Assied toi, Drago.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en regardant son parrain lancer le sort d'insonorisation à la porte de sa salle de classe.

Il l'avait croisé dans le couloir le menant dans sa salle commune et le professeur lui avait demandé de le suivre car il avait à lui parler.

_ Avant toute chose, ferme ton esprit, je vais essayer de m'y faufiler.

Le jeune Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

_ Je t'explique après. Ferme ton esprit.

Le blond grimaça et fit ce que lui demanda l'adulte. Après avoir dit la formule, celui-ci s'introduisit dans l'esprit de l'élève et se retrouva devant un mur aux briques gris argent recouvert de lianes vert émeraudes.

_C'est donc vrai…Dit-il en sortant de la tête de son filleul.

_ Si vous m'expliquez ce qui ce passe ?

_ Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que ton entretien avec le lord a fait grand bruit, Drago.

_ Et en quoi ? Je n'ai pas reçu la marque.

_ Justement ! Il te laisse réfléchir, Drago ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela veut dire ?

_Qu'il essaie de me séduire ?

Severus soupira.

_ Drago, Il ne laisse jamais partir les gens afin qu'ils réfléchissent. Soit il les marque, soit il les tue.

_ Je vois… Il me veut absolument. Il doit être désespérer.

_ Il est entré dans ton esprit…

_ Je le sais. Je l'ai senti.

_ Il m'a décrit le mur qui le protège

_ Tu me l'as déjà décrite, Severus, Il est en brique et il est de la couleur de mes yeux. Où est le problème ?

_ Il y a de lianes qui protègent ce mur, Drago.

_ Des lianes ? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

_ Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Mais ce qui me surprend c'est la couleur de ces lianes.

_ Leur couleur ? Verte sûrement, ce sont des plantes.

_ Elles sont vert émeraude.

_...Vert émeraude… ?

_ Elles sont de la même couleur que les yeux de Potter, Drago.

_... D'accord… Je peux comprendre que cela soit surprenant mais en quoi il faut s'inquiéter ?

_ Drago, que se passe-t-il entre toi et Potter ?

_ En quoi cela te regarde ?

_ Pas de ça avec moi, jeune homme. Tu protèges ton esprit avec ce mur en brique et Potter protège ton mur avec ces lianes. Donc je te repose ma question, que se passe-t-il entre toi et Potter ?

_ Potter protège mon mur ? Et comment a-t-il fait ? Il n'était pas là hier devant le Lord ! Et comment atteindra-t-il mon esprit sans que je le sache ?

_ Je me suis introduit dans l'esprit de Potter après le déjeuner.

Drago sourit.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, tu as vu toute sa vie défilé ?

_ Non, j'ai vu ton mur avec ses lianes. Répondit Severus avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Mon mur ?...Ses lianes ?

_ Drago, on parle de Potter, là ! Il n'a jamais appris l'occlumancie et son esprit est protégé comme si c'était un trésor national ! Alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il a un cerveau de la taille d'un pois chiche !

_ Justement, on parle de Potter ! Tu sais ce qu'il est capable de faire, alors pourquoi cela te surprend !

_ Ce qui me surprend c'est que je retrouve ta magie dans son esprit a travers ce mur et la sienne dans ton esprit à travers ces lianes ! Comme si …Vous vous protégez l'un et l'autre ! Alors je vais me répéter, que ce passe-t-il entre toi et ce satané Potter !

_... On couche ensemble.

_...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et le plus jeune finis par demander :

_ Qui est au courant pour ce mur et ces lianes ?

_ Tu veux dire qui fera le lien entre toi et Potter ? Il y a moi, et sûrement Dumbledore, étant donné qu'il sait tout celui là, et le seigneur des ténèbres s'il entre dans l'esprit de ton amant.

_ Donc, il faut empêcher qu'il le rencontre !

_ Drago, Il va le rencontre, car il veut le tuer.

_ Il veut le tuer ?... Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un stupide Gryffondor qui ne…

_ Potter est la personne qui l'a anéanti, il y a seize ans. C'est normal qu'il veuille l'éliminer !

_ Mais ce n'était qu'un bébé !

_ Justement, ce n'était qu'un bébé, lors des faits, Drago. S'il a anéanti le seigneur des ténèbres a l'âge de un an qu'est-ce que cela va être maintenant, seize ans plus tard ? De plus, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, on sait ce qu'il est capable de faire.

_ Est ce qu'il est au courant ?

_ Tu parles de qui là? De ton stupide amant ou du seigneur des ténèbres ?

_ Des deux… Est-ce que Potter sait qu'il est dans la ligne de mire du seigneur des ténèbres ? Et est ce que celui-ci est au courant de la force de Potter ?

Devant le silence de son mentor, Drago le regarda attentivement et dit d'une voix froide :

_ Que me caches tu, Parrain ?

Celui-ci soupira et alla s'assoir en face de son élève. Il finit par dire.

_ Le seigneur des ténèbres ignore tout du pouvoir de Potter, à moins qu'y ait des partisans à sa cause parmi les élèves. Quand à Potter…

_ Il le sait, n'est pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il s'entraîne et devient de plus en plus fort ?

_ Drago, quel est ton choix ? Il t'attend ce week-end, tu le sais.

_ Je m'en fous, il n'a qu'à attendre ! Il faut protéger Potter…

L'élève s'était lever et commença à faire des va et vient entre la porte et son parrain

_ Tant qu'il est à Poudlard, il ne risque rien, continua-t-il, mais il va s'en prendre à ses proches, comme il n'a plus de famille, il va se rabattre sur ses amis…

_ Arrête de te prendre la tête, pour cet abrutis, lui dit Severus, peu importe où il va, il est protégé. Je m'inquiète pour toi… Si tu ne rejoins pas le seigneur des ténèbres, tu es donc du partie de Dumbledore ?

_ Si ça te fais plaisir.

_ Drago !

_ Parrain, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais m'en sortir, comme toujours.

Severus soupira et dit :

_ Si seulement tu avais pris un amant docile qui t'obéira à ce que tu diras…

Drago souri et dit en se dirigeant vers la porte :

_ Quel ennui !

**OoooOoooO**

L'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors avait fini leur entraînement et Harry Potter sortait de la douche lorsqu'il remarqua que les vestiaires n'étaient composés que de Ron, qui l'attendait.

_ Ils sont tous partis ?

_ Ouais, tu as pris trop de temps, mec. Je m'en vais aussi. Je peux ?

_ Depuis quand tu as besoin de ma permission pour partir ?

_ Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas penser à la Fouine pendant mon absence. Je veux retrouver le vestiaire tel qu'il est demain pour l'entraînement.

_ Très drôle !

Son ami lui sourit et sortie des vestiaires pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa sœur.

_ Ginny ? Tu m'attendais ?

_ Heu… Je voulais parler à Harry. Il n'est toujours pas sorti, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron regarda sa sœur. C'était une très jolie fille, de petite taille avec de longs cheveux aussi roux que lui, et aux yeux marron comme leur mère. Elle avait un corps bien dessiné avecs des formes là où il fallait et il savait que beaucoup de garçons de cette fichue école la désirait. Mais elle, elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne.

_ Gin, laisse tomber, d'accord ?

_ Je veux lui parler… Je veux tenter ma chance, Ron, tu peux comprendre ? Je l'…

_ Tu arrives trop tard ! Il est déjà prit, Ginny. Et pas la peine d'essayer de le séduire, il en est raide dingue amoureux…

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, il n'est avec personne !

La jeune fille était en colère. Ses yeux devinrent durs et flamboyants.

_ Tu dis ça pour que j'abandonne, hein ? Mais tu sais quoi ? Je l'aime Ron et personne ne l'aimera plus que moi sur cette terre !

_ Arrête ! Rentre-toi dans la tête qu'Harry est déjà avec quelqu'un ! Tu ne l'attire pas et il ne te regardera jamais ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'écouter bon sang !

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sait toi ? Tu n'es pas capable de voir qu'une fille te fait la cour alors pourquoi tu verras ce que fait ton meilleur ami quand tu as le dos tourné ?

_ Parce qu'il a raison Ginny.

A cette voix, les deux rouquins retournèrent la tête pour voir Harry les rejoindre.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille, je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments pour la raison qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur et que je te considère comme ma petite sœur, et ce n'est pas près de changer.

La jeune fille le regarda en larme et s'enfuit vers le château.

Harry passa la main dans les cheveux et s'adressa à son ami :

_ Désolé, Ron je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer…

_C'est pas grave, il fallait qu'elle comprenne… Je vais quand même la rejoindre…

Harry acquiesça et le regarda courir à son tour en direction du château et soupira. Il commença à marcher à son tour quand des bras l'attirèrent en arrière pour le retourner et qu'une bouche s'empara de ses lèvres. Une bouche qu'il reconnue de suite. Le baisé s'arrêta lorsque l'air commença à manquer.

Le brun sourit et plongea son regard dans les yeux argenté de son amant.

_ Mhmm… Que fais un Serpentard près des vestiaires des Gryffondors ? Ne serait-ce pas pour nous espionner ?

_ Pourquoi faire ? Etant donné que c'est nous qui allons gagner la coupe cette année.

_ Honey… Tu auras beau nous espionner, et t'entraîner, tu n'attraperas jamais le vif d'or tant que je serais ton adversaire !

_ La ferme Potter…. La chance ne sera pas toujours avec toi !

_ Mauvaise foi, va !

Le blond sourit et dit :

_ Alors comme ça, le cœur du célèbre Harry Potter est pris par une personne dont il est raide dingue amoureux? Je me demande qui c'est ? Cette personne doit être exceptionnelle ! En tout cas la belette femelle a fini par comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

_...Tu as entendu ?

_ Potter, je vous ai vu vous entraîner, aller dans les vestiaires puis regarder chaque membre de ton équipe s'en aller, alors oui, je vous ai entendu.

_... Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière… Je…

_ Harry…

Le jeune brun le regarda surpris. Drago Malefoy l'avait appelé par son prénom !

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous, mais je serai bête pour te laisser partir alors que tu sembles être plus puissant de jour en jour…

_ Alors, c'est pour ma puissance que tu es avec moi… Je me disais aussi…

_ Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Potter !

Harry sourit et lui fit un chaste baisé.

_ Potter… Il faut qu'on parle, viens on marche.

Le brun qui était retourné dans ses bras soupira et dit en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond

_ On n'est pas obliger de parler de tout ça… Laissons-nous porter…

_ Tu sais bien que s'est impossible, tête d'andouille ! On est trop célèbre toi et moi pour que l'on nous laisse dans notre coin sans nous déranger !

_ Pourtant c'est ce qu'il se passe en ce moment !

_ Arrêtes d'être si inconscient !

_ Je ne suis pas inconscient ! Je sais ce qui risque d'arriver si jamais on le sait !

_ Alors, arrêtes de jouer à la jeune mariée en pleine lune de miel, et redescend sur terre !

_ Très bien, Malefoy, dit le brun en colère et en s'écartant du blond et d'une voix froide, de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

Drago le regarda. Il préférait ce Potter-là. Enfin lors des discutions sérieuse…

_J'ai rencontré Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, hier soir.

Surpris, Harry le regarda. Son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle, son sang avait déserté son visage. Il dit d'une voix blanche :

_... Et ?... Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Il veut que je rejoigne ses sbires, il me laisse réfléchir.

_ Il te laisse…. Drago, attends !

Il rattrapa le blond qui se dirigeait vers le château.

_ Il te laisse réfléchir ?! Mais jusque quand ?

_ Samedi. Ma tante va venir me chercher.

_ Ta tante ?

_ Bellatrix Lestrange.

A ce nom, Harry frissonna. C'est vrai que son amant était Drago Malefoy, fils du bras droit de Voldemort et neveu d'une folle sanguinaire. Mais malgré cela, il l'aimait. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

_... Et tu as une idée de ton choix ?

_ Et, toi, Potter, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le brun le stoppa en lui agrippant par le bras et le força à le regarder :

_ Harry, je m'apelle Harry, Drago. En ce qui me concerne tu sais ce que je pense de lui et des mangemorts et je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier jour tant qu'ils existeront. Comme tu l'as appris tout à l'heure, je t'aime. Mais je refuse de quitter mes idéaux par amour alors que je n'adhère pas aux doctrines de Voldemort. Donc si tu le choisis, je serais toujours ton amant car je ne pourrais te laisser, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te livrer des informations sur mon camps.

_ Tu ne me propose pas de rejoindre les tiens ?

_ Je t'ai dit que je ne quitterais pas mes idéaux par amour, je ne peux pas te forcer à le faire, tu en seras malheureux.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, le regard de l'un perdu dans celui de l'autre.

_ Potter…

_ Harry, je m'app…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le blond l'embrassait avec fougue. Il y répondit, avec la même intensité. Il pencha sa tête en arrière afin de répondre à la demande muette du blond qui se mit à jouer avec la peau de son cou.

_...Beau brun ?

_ Mhmmm… Ça me convient aussi….

Drago sourit et arrêta de le torturer pour le regarder encore une fois. Oui, l'émeraude était devenue sa couleur préférer.

_ Dis, tu as faim ?

_...Je préférerais une autre nourriture, répondit Harry en lui caressant son entrejambe.

Le blond gémit et dit :

_ Nous somme sur la même longueur d'onde…. On va dans ma chambre, ou on reste ici ?

_... Ta chambre !

**OoooOoooO**

Pansy Parkinson poussa un soupir. Elle trempa son pain de mie beurré dans son bol de chocolat au lait. Elle se trouvait dans la grande la grande salle. Celle-ci était vide et silencieuse, ce qui permettait à la jeune fille de penser sans être déranger.

La veille, elle avait voulut s'entretenir avec Drago au sujet de sa décision et l'avait donc suivit. Elle avait assisté a contre cœur a l'entraînement des Rouge et Or, avait été aux premières loge pour assister au refus de Potter de prendre pour petite amie officielle la belette femelle, alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'ils finiraient ensemble (Drago, lui-même, le disait… Enfin, ça c'était avant…) puis toujours aux première loge, elle avait assisté à la déclaration enflammé de Potter à Drago.

Et cette phrase, qui était la réponse que la jeune fille attendait, la peur de voir son ami sous l'emprise de son ennemi :

«_(…) Je ne quitterais pas mes idéaux par amour, je ne peux pas te forcer à le faire, tu en seras malheureux. »

Pansy ferma les yeux.

Oui, le Balafré était amoureux. Il était tellement amoureux qu'il était prêt à laisser son amour au camp ennemi si cela pouvait le rendre heureux.

Purée de Gryffondor ! Toujours à croire que le monde était beau et gentil ! Si Drago venait à s'agenouiller devant celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, s'en était finit de lui. C'est alors que la jeune fille se souvint du regard de son ami lorsque Potter lui avait dit cette phrase. Jamais, depuis qu'elle connaissait le jeune homme, elle n'avait vu Drago Malefoy avec un tel regard, pour la simple raison qu'il ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Mais a ce moment là, elle avait put lire dans ce regard de mercure de la surprise, de l'admiration, du respect et de l'amour.

Oui, de l'amour. Si la veille, elle en avait douté, après une nuit entière à revoir cette image dans sa tête, elle en était sûre ce matin : Drago Malefoy aimait Harry Potter. Et rien que pour cela, il n'irait pas s'agenouiller devant le lord.

« _ (…) Je vous mentirais si je vous disais qu'il n'y a que de la baise entre lui et moi. Il y a quelque chose que je ne serai nommé… »

Le balafré ne l'avait pas influencé dans son choix. Non c'était l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui qui l'avait fait.

La jeune fille sourit. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour les deux ennemis de Poudlard finiraient ensembles, elle aurait sûrement fait une crise cardiaque !

_ A quoi pense la princesse des glaces ? Demanda une voix qui l'a fit sursauter.

_... La princesse des glaces ? demanda telle surprise.

Pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées, la Grande Salle s'était remplis.

Vincent, Gregory, Blaise et Théodore s'installèrent autour d'elle en souriant.

_ Ben oui, dit Greg en se servant du café, la plus part des gens de cette école te considère comme la future Mme Malefoy…

_ Alors, continua Vincent en mordant dans son croissant, comme il est le prince des glaces…

_... C'est normal que tu aie le même titre, n'est ce pas ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire.

_ Très drôle, dit la jeune fille en ne souriant pas du tout.

_ Au lieu de dire des âneries, dit Théo en se servant du café à son tour, où est le Grand Maître Incontesté Malefoy ?

_ Oh, là,là… Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait ce titre dit Vincent.

_ Et que pense tu de « Dieu du sexe vivant de Poudlard » Demanda Blaise

_ Il l'a déjà entendu celui-ci, dit Greg, je pense qu'il l'a bien pris… Mais je ne pense pas que cela plaise au balafré avec qui il a passé la nuit.

_... Vous… Les avez vus ? Demanda Pansy.

_ Non, mais comme il n'était pas dans la salle commune ce matin, on en déduit qu'il devrait être avec son amant…

_ Et on sait depuis hier que son amant est nul autre que le survivant du monde sorcier, termina Greg. A votre avis, vous croyez que s'est un bon coup ?

_ Pour que Drake se resserve plusieurs fois du même plat, c'est qu'il doit être succulent, dit rêveur Blaise. Dites, il nous laissera le goûter si on le lui demandait ?

La seule fille du groupe soupira. Ses amis étaient vraiment irrécupérables !

_ Laissez…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Le courrier arriva et devant elle se tenait Herkiest, le hibou de sa famille. Surprise, elle prit la lettre qu'il lui tendait de sa patte et après lui avoir donné un peu de bacon, elle lit la lettre qui était de son père :

_Pansy ma chère fille,_

_Tu deviens femme, il faut maintenant que tu pense à ton avenir. Tu sais comme tout bonne Sang Pur que tu es, tu dois trouver un bon partie afin de fonder une famille et continuer a perpétuer la lignée des Sang Purs qui, hélas, au fils des générations s'effrite._

_Il y a deux jours, le jeune Malefoy se présentait devant le Lord. Je ne savais pas qu'il était devenu un si bel jeune homme avec une telle prestance ! Oh, oui ma fille, Le jeune Malefoy serait un gendre parfait ! Et n'oublions pas la fortune que sa famille possède !_

_Je ne sais pas qu'elle relation que tu entretiens avec lui, mais il te faut le séduire ma fille. Au moment où tu lis cette lettre, toute les jeunes filles de mangemort ou de Sang Pur ont reçut cette consigne. L'avantage que tu possède, par apport à elles, c'est que tu fais partie de ses proches amis._

_Séduis le, ma tendre enfant, car la futur Mme Malefoy sera incontestablement la Reine des Sang Pur._

_Va, ma fille, use des charmes que tu possèdes comme te l'a appris ta mère et devient sa compagne, sa confidente, son amante. Tu as toute mes bénédictions._

_Ton père._

La jeune fille était figée devant la lettre qu'elle avait lut plusieurs fois.

_ Et ben dis donc, Drake a fait bonne impression lors de sa visite, dit Greg en déposant la lettre qu'il avait lui-même reçut.

_ A ce point ? Demanda Blaise qui essayait de lire par dessus son épaule.

_ Mes parents me pousse même à être son esclave !

_ Ouah…

_ Et toi Nott ? Que disent-ils ?

Le jeune brun prit du pain qu'il beurra et croqua dedans.

_ Théo ? Demnada Blaise en sentant la colère de son ami.

_ Bonjour !... C'est quoi tout ça ?

Drago Malefoy venait d'arriver à leur table et regardait les hiboux qui s'entassaient à sa place. Ses amis le regardèrent et Blaise se mit à siffler. Le blond était séduisant, comme toujours mais quelque chose avait changé… Mais quoi ? Sa tenue de Serpentard était impeccable, son visage orné d'un sourire mesquin, d'un regard glaciale et de son sourcil levé. Ses Cheveux impeccablement… Merlin ! Ses cheveux ! Il n'avait pas mit de gel et ceux-ci retombaient sur son visage et le rendaient plus séducteur !… Oh là, là… se rendait il compte qu'il était un appel au viol ?

_ Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? que font tous ses hiboux à ma place ? Demanda t il de sa voix traînante.

Pansy sortie de sa torpeur et lui tendit sa lettre.

_ Lis d'abord ceci, dit elle, tu comprendras.

Le blond lui lança un regard septique puis s'installa en face de Blaise et commença sa lecture.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Gryffondor, Harry Potter mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Bien sûre qu'il avait vu son amant entré, bien sûre que son cœur avait cessé de battre a sa vue, bien sûr qu'il avait rougit en repensant a leur nuit, mais ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète. Il y avait trop d'enjeu. Et en plus il ne savait pas ce que ressentait le blond. Oh, il se doutait mais il voulait qu'il le lui dise… Et vu que le ledit blond était imbu de lui-même, Harry était sur que la terre pourrait tourner à l' envers trois mille fois, son amant ne dira rien… C'était ça de tomber sur le charme d'un Malefoy.

_ COMMENT OSENT-ILS ?

Le jeune brun aux yeux vert regarda le blond qui occupait ses pensés et qui avait crié. Que se passait-il ?

Drago Malefoy était en colère. Comment avaient-ils pu ? Qui leur avaient donné le droit de disposé de sa vie ? Il se leva et regarda toute la grande salle qui était devenue silencieuse d'un regard noir et dit d'une voix dure :

_ Je vous préviens, je vous interdis de me courir après, je vous interdis de me séduire, je vous interdis même d'y songer car jamais je me marierais avec l'un ou l'une de vous pour la bonne raison QUE JE NE SUIS PAS A VENDRE !

Sur ce il se dirigea vers la table des Rouge et Or et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, il attira le jeune brun aux yeux vert avec qui il avait passé unenuit de folie et l'embrassa sous l'œil scandalisé de toute l'école !

_ Dites a vos chers parents, dit le blond après avoir relâché son amant mais en le maintenant prés de lui, que le Richissime et Talentueux Drago Malefoy ne sort qu'avec les meilleurs et c'est la raison pour laquelle il a choisit Harry Potter pour être son compagnon ! Donc je me répète, à moins que vous soyez plus fort que Potter, n'essayez pas de me séduire, vous perdez votre temps !

Et toujours sans laisser le temps au brun de réagir, il quitta la salle avec son amant dans ses bas sans voir derrière lui le visage choqué des uns, en pleurs de certaines, avec un sourire espiègle du directeur de l'établissement, celui sincère de leur professeur de DCFM et les yeux de son parrain qui lui lançaient des éclairs.

Il ne vit pas un petit groupe de Serpentard se lever et un autre de Gryffondor faire de même pour les suivre.

**OoooOoooO**

**Page 27**


	6. Chapter 6

**+Disclamer :** La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling à qui je remercie de bien vouloir me les prêter le temps de cette fic. L'histoire commence durant la sixième année de nos héros. Sirius Black est toujours en vie car je l'adore ! Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le résumé, mais il y aura du Mpreg.

**Rating :** M (on va essayer de citronner !)

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, et le rating est là pour une raison (ou même plusieurs)… âmes sensibles, chastes, jeunes gens, s'abstenir !

**Note de l'auteur**** : Oh là, là ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Je suis trop contente que le chapitre 5 a plut autant, mais maintenant, j'ai une grosse pression sur les épaules ! J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas.**

**Un grand merci à :**

**Llyorena** : Ton mail m'a fait rougir de plaisir ! Merci à toi et si jamais tu as besoin, je suis là.

**Evandarkmaga :** Merci pour ce compliment ! Ne t'en fait pas je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue. Alors je te dis à la prochaine !

**Yzeute :** Merci beaucoup, j'essaierai de privilégier l'histoire. Mais ce chapitre contient un lemon, j'espère que cela ne te rebutera pas et que tu continueras à lire la suite.

**Queenofkrass **: Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent te plaise autant et qu'il t'a donné de l'inspiration ! Le lemon de ce chapitre t'est dédiée car c'est après avoir lu ta review que je l'ai écrite. Tu a raison, la Krass m'a bien accompagné -) !J'espère qu'il va te plaire car ce n'est que le deuxième que j'écris. Pour la réaction de Snape, c'est simple il déteste Harry !

**Belldandy55555 :** Pour ce que contenaient ces lettres…A vrai dire je n'en sais rien… Faut dire que Drago n'a pas le temps de les lire. Quand aux nombre de demande en mariage on va éviter de le dire… On ne va pas énerver Harry plus qu'il l'est ! Tu comprendras pourquoi je dis ça dans ce chapitre ! Pour le terme Dragosexuel ou Dracosexuel, je suis contente qu'il te plaise, mais je le redis, il n'est pas à moi car il a été inventé par **Artoung** ! C'est à elle que revient tous les mérites pour ce terme.

**Dymitry** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que mon style te plaise car j'essaie d'écrie de la même manière que j'aime lire les fanfics. Et oui, tu as tout bon sauf pour le « papy ». Mais bon, je ne peux pas tout te révéler maintenant, car il faut bien garder le mystère !

**brigitte26, jessylove drarry,** **Amistosamente-vuestro,** **velvet974,** **Poutchoupoune, **(j'espère n'avoir oublié personne !) J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Note de l'auteur 2 ****: Je suis désolée pour mon retard ! Mais c'était une semaine chargé pour Llyorena et comme je ne peux plus me passer d'elle, donc je l'ai attendu pour publier ! **

**Merci encore à toi Llyorena, et repose toi bien car il y a un autre chapitre qui arrive… (L'auteur sadique !)**

**Chapitre 6**

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait enfin trouvé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à ça. Décidément, il le surprendra toujours. Mais c'était finit maintenant, il allait l'arrêter, même s'il fallait tout changer pour cela ! Il n'admettait pas qu'on lui résiste !

_ Ne t'en fait pas, j'arrive Papa.

**OoooOoooO**

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? On n'était pas sensé être discret ?

Harry Potter fulminait. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses joues avaient rougit, ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir été mordu, et ses yeux lançaient des éclaires. Si ceux-ci était des baguettes, tout laissait à penser que la lignée des Malefoy ce serait éteinte ce jour là.

_ Je m'en fou, maintenant, répliqua le dernier des Malefoy de sa voix traînante, j'en ai marre que l'on me dit ce que je dois faire !

Le Serpentard avait emmené le Rouge et or dans une salle vide qui se trouvait prés de la Grande Salle.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin ! C'est toi qui m'as fait la morale sur le fait que l'on doit rester discret…

_ Toutes les filles de Sang Pur ont reçut l'ordre de me séduire pour être la futur Mme Malefoy ! Déjà que mon père m'a imposé une fiancé, il faut que toute la horde de Sang Pur m'impose leurs progénitures pour le mariage !

_ Fiancée ?… Mariage ?

Drago regarda son amant. Il le vit pâlir et comprit son erreur. Il s'expliqua :

_ Mon père a choisit une fiancé et comptait me la présenter a noël. C'est une loi des Sang Pur, le chef de famille choisit l'épouse du futur héritier…

_ Et, toi tu as accepté ?

_ Potter, je te rappelle qu'il y a deux semaine encore, je souhaitais ta mort, donc oui, j'ai accepté mais maintenant…

_ Et pour le mariage ? Le coupa Harry d'une voix froide. Comment d'une seule fiancé choisit par ton père tu passe a un mariage avec «la progéniture de toute la horde de Sang Pur » ?

_ A cause de ceci.

Les deux amants qui se faisaient face se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de parler. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Pansy Parkinson, qui lui tendait une lettre. A ses cotés se tenait ses amis Serpentard avec qui elle était toujours, et ses propre meilleur amis.

_ Lis là, Harry, lui dit Hermione, tout y est expliqué.

Le Survivant la regarda surprise. Hermione était d'accord avec Parkinson ? Il regarda Ron qui acquiesça de la tête. Devant le silence de la salle, il prit la lettre de Pansy et se mit à la lire.

Au fur et a mesure de la lecture de la lettre une colère sans nom s'emparait de lui. Une aura rouge l'entoura et des flammes formant des ailes apparurent derrière son dos.

Comment osaient-ils ?

Ronald Wesleay qui ne semblait pas surpris fit sortir d'un coup de baguette toutes les personnes qui l'avaient accompagné et s'enferma dans la salle avec les deux anciens ennemis et après avoir mis un sort d'insonorisation, dit à Drago qui semblait tétanisé :

_ Malefoy, parle-lui, il n'y a que toi qui puisses le sortir de là.

_ … Quoi ?

_ Demande lui d'arrêter car il va tout brûler !

Comme le blond ne semblait pas comprendre, il cria :

_ DIS LUI QUELQUE CHOSE, BON SANG ! IL EST DANS CETTE ETAT A CAUSE DE LA REACTION DE TES AMIS MANGEMORTS !

Cela sembla réveiller le Serpentard, qui tendit se mais pour caresser le visage de son amant et le força à le regarder. Ce qu'il vit le fit froid dans le dos. Les yeux du survivant étaient toujours vert émeraude mais son regard était froid comme de la glace. Il n'y avait plus de chaleur, plus d'étincelle. Son regard n'était plus envoûtant. Non, il n'exprimait que la haine, et il était sûre qu'Harry Potter pouvait tuer quelqu'un rien qu'avec ce regard.

Drago et Ron étaient tellement hypnotisés par le regard du brun aux yeux vert qu'ils ne virent pas la porte s'ouvrir et laisser entrer Dumbledore en compagnie de Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, et de Steven Jackson.

Ceux-ci stoppèrent leur progression lorsqu'ils virent l'état d'Harry Potter.

Jamais, de toute sa vie Dumbledore n'avait jamais vu autant de magie, autant de puissance réunis en un seul être. Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de colère, de rancœur dans une seule personne. Même Chez Voldemort.

_ Sephiroth….

Dans le silence de la salle, ce mot fut entendu de tous et cela les ramena à la réalité.

_ Malefoy… dit faiblement Ron.

Le sus nommé ferma les yeux et regarda encore une fois son amant

_ Potter…

Mais rien n'y fit. Le regard d'Harry n'avait pas changé.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Cette puissance qui émanait de Potter et cette colère était si grande qu'elles étaient oppressantes. Jamais il n'avait ressenti … une peur aussi intense.

Oui, Severus Rogue avait peur du jeune homme brun au regard vert émeraude qui n'exprimait rien de bon et qui avait des ailes de flammes derrière son dos.

Oui, Harry Potter faisait peur, mais qu'est ce qu'il était beau ! Drago Malefoy se réprimanda à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment !

_ ... Malefoy, dit Ron d'une voix faible, ce n'est pas le moment d'admirer ton amoureux, on va étouffer s'il continu !

L'interpellé sursauta et regarda encore son amant.

_... Beau Brun… écoutes moi, je ne choisirais aucune personnes qui se présentera à moi car c'est toi que j'ai choisit, alors calmes toi, où sinon tu vas me tuer !

Cette phrase eut l'effet voulut. Harry écarquilla ses yeux de surprise et regarda le blond comme s'il prenait conscience de sa présence.

_... Honey ?

_ Je suis là, calme toi, range ces ailes, elles vont brûler quelqu'un… dit Drago d'une voix douce.

Harry surpris, prit conscience de ce qui se passait et toujours en regardant les yeux mercure de son amant, il fit disparaître les ailes, fit retomber les objets de la salle qui voltigeaient autour de lui et retrouva le regard que tout le monde connaissait. Ce regard, chaleureux, envoûtant et ou brillait une étincelle de joie lorsqu'il se plongeait dans un regard mercure.

_ Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore rassuré, tout va bien ?

_... Heu… Oui…, enfin je pense…

_ Vous pensez ?... Fit Severus d'une sarcastique. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous avez provoqué ! Vous auriez pu…

_ Ça suffit, Severus. Ces enfants ont sûrement des choses à se dire. Dit Dumbledore. Nous allons vous laisser… Harry, pourrais tu venir me voir dans mon bureau… après ?

Le jeune adolescent hocha la tête.

Le directeur sourit et partit en emmenant avec lui les professeurs. Dans la salle, Ron soupira. Il fallait vraiment que son ami apprenne à se contrôler car La Fouine ne sera pas toujours là. Il fallait qu'il parle à Jackson. Se sentant de trop, il rejoignit Hermione et les Serpentards qui se trouvaient toujours dans le couloir.

Après son départ, Harry Potter s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait près de lui.

_... Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle

_ …Tu as perdu le contrôle ?

_ … Ils… ne te considèrent pas, ils te prennent pour…un trophée que l'on doit s'approprié ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils croient ? Que je vais les laisser…

_ Potter, ça suffit ! Tu n'as pas entendus ce que j'ai dit dans la Grande Salle ? Personne ne s'approchera de moi, car tout le monde sait que nous somme ensemble ! Et d'ici ce soir, même Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom le saura ! Alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter, personne n'osera nous sépa…

_ Voldemort va être au courant ? Oh, Merlin, il va vouloir te tuer, il…

_ Harry…, Il ne m'arrivera rien.

Drago le força à le regarder. Tout en lui caressant la joue, il continua :

_ N'oublie pas qui je suis. Je suis un Malefoy et personne, je dis bien personne, arrivera à me mettre a genoux. Ils veulent que je fasse un choix, je vais le faire. Je ne me rangerais jamais au coté du Lord Noir, je ne m'associerais jamais à Dumbledore, mais je te suivrai Potter. Que ce soit dans le ciel ou en enfer tu seras à mes cotés, Beau Brun, et je te jure que je m'occuperais personnellement de ceux qui voudrons nous séparer…, Qu'est qu'il ya ?

Au fur a mesure de sa tirade, le visage d'Harry s'illuminait. A la fin, le survivant avait un sourire qui faisait le tour de son visage. Son regard exprimait un désir qui réchauffa le bas ventre du blond. Et dans le ventre de celui-ci les papillons se déchaînaient.

_ Tu as raison, dit le brun d'une voix rauque, personne ne nous sépareras, Je ne le permettrai pas.

Drago voulut répliquer mais une bouche avide s'empara de la sienne.

Leurs langues se cherchèrent et lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, elles effectuèrent une danse qui les fit perdre toute retenus. Les mains du brun se retrouvèrent comme d'habitude dans des cheveux blonds plus doux que de la soie, tandis que celle du blond caressait le corps de l'attrapeur des Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il effleura sa poitrine, son amant poussa un gémissement qui lui fit perdre ses esprits, alors qu'il s'acharnait sur la cravate rouge et or, il dit un sort qui les dévêtit.

Harry qui senti l'excitation du blond au niveau de sa cuisse, se frotta a lui sans pudeur et entreprit de la caresser partout ou ses mains pouvait. Il hoqueta lorsque son amant se mit à effectuer des vas et vient sur sa hampe dressé tout en lui mordillant cou.

_ Drago …

Drago sourit.

_ Oui…

_ … Arrêtes…

_ Tu veux que j'arrête ? Tu es sûr ? Regarde-toi… Ton corps se cambre, tes tétons sont sortis et attendent je les mordille, tes jambes sont écartés, rien que pour moi…Tout ton corps me veut… Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'arrête ?

Il avait accentué ses mouvement de va et viens tout en parlant et parsemait de baiser le corps halé du brun. Celui-ci ne cessait de gémir.

_ Si tu sais ce que je veux, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas….

_... Dis moi ce tu veux, Potter.

_ … Prends-moi, Drago, s'il te plaît, je TE VEUX…. !

Le Serpentard avait entré un doigt en lui et lui léchait ses bourses. Cela avait beau ne pas être la première fois, mais cela lui faisait toujours le même effet. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

_ Drago, je t'en pris…

Le blond arrêta sa torture et le retourna et le mit a quatre patte. Avant que le brun puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se mit à le lécher.

Harry n'en revenait pas. A chaque fois qu'il s'unissait au blond, il découvrait de nouvelle sensation plus merveilleuse que les précédentes. Jamais il aurait pensé que cette… torture était…. Délicieuse ! Cette langue qui entrait et sortait en lui…c'était trop et pas assez. Il le voulait…

_...Maintenant, Drago !

Drago arrêta ce qu'il faisait et entra en lui d'un coup. Les deux jeunes hommes gémirent de plaisir en même temps.

Merlin ! Potter était toujours aussi étroit, comme si c'était la première fois ! Un vrai délice ! Comment avait il pu passer à coté de ça toutes ces années ? Comment n'avait il pas vu a quel le balafré était si…

Les pensées de Drago Malefoy furent stoppées quand un vague de chaleur s'empara de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Dans le dos d'Harry Potter des ailes blanches avaient poussés et étaient entouré d'une aura verte. D'ailleurs, Potter et lui-même étaient entourés de cette aura. Autour d'eux les objets de la salle tournoyaient dans les airs. Eux même n'étaient plus au sol.

_ Drago !

Le jeune blond repris ses esprit et tout en agrippant les hanches de son brun, il commença à faire des va et vient. Il sentait la magie de Potter entrer en lui et ressortir. Il ressentait son plaisir, ce qui faisait décupler le sien. Jamais, non jamais, cela n'avait été aussi intense. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il ne le laissera jamais partir.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble, ils s'écroulèrent en douceur sur le sol, essoufflés.

_ C'est officiel, dit Harry d'une voix rauque, personne ne nous séparera.

_ Non, et si quelqu'un tente de le faire, même la mort sera plus douce que ce qu'on lui réservera.

Les deux amants se serrèrent dans les bras et le brun invoqua une couverture pour les recouvrir.

**OoooOoooO**

Steven Jackson était terrifié. Il était tellement terrifié qu'il en tremblait. Il se trouvait dans sa salle de classe et était assit a son bureau, la tête dans ses mains.

Comment avait- il pu oublier ce regard ? S'était-il tromper ? Voldemort ne serait pas la cause ?... Non, impossible ! Harry Potter n'a jamais été comme ça… Il a toujours été bon et juste… Alors ce regard ?

Sephiroth…

Tout à l'heure dans la salle, seul Malefoy avait réussit à calmer Potter. Drago Malefoy… Son unique amour… Alors, si sa théorie tombait à l'eau, Il n'y était pour rien.

Sephiroth…

Merlin, qu'avait il fait ?

**OoooOoooO**

Ronald Wesleay était fatigué. Entre la nuit qu'il avait passé a consolé sa sœur, son meilleur ami qui ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs et son amant qui lui faisait la tête car il lui en voulait d'avoir préférer sa sœur à lui, il n'en pouvait plus.

Bon, que ferrait Hermione, à sa place ? Oui, elle procéderait par élimination. Alors… Harry : Il était avec La fouine, pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Ginny était inconsolable et puis il fallait rajouter ce qui s'est passé ce matin dans la Grande Salle… Il faudrait qu'il la surveille. Blaise lui faisait une belle crise de jalousie, rien de plus, il fallait juste le rassurer et tout rentrerai dans l'ordre. Et puis avec l'officialisation du couple Potter/Malefoy, cela sera plus simple maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Plus besoin de se cacher, de faire semblant…

Il prit sa décision : il irait d'abord voir sa sœur puis passerait la soirée avec Blaise.

Il se dirigea vers les cachots car il savait que les cinquièmes années avaient potion. Elle ne serait sûrement pas contente de le voir mais tant pis, il avait trop peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise !

Au moment où il voulut bifurquer vers la salle de Rogue il se figea : Devant lui se trouvait Blaise Zabini adossé à un mur, son sac sur le sol. Il ne semblait ne pas avoir vu Ron car il était occuper à embrasser une fille blonde qui avait une de ses mains sous la chemise du jeune noir et l'autre dans ses cheveux tout en lui pelotant ses fesses rebondies.

Après un instant de stupeur, Ron voulut faire demi -tour mais fini par se diriger vers le couple qui continuait son activité.

_ Zabini, je dérange ? demanda t-il d'une voix forte et froide.

La jeune fille sursauta et quand elle vit le Gryffondor, elle le regarda avec dédain avant de dire :

_ Puisque tu as deviné, pourquoi n'irais tu pas voir ailleurs si on y est ?

_ Je ne pense pas t'avoir adressé la parole, répondit Ron sur le même ton, Et si je suis là, c'est que je dois m'entretenir avec Zabini alors c'est à toi de dégager.

La jeune fille allait répondre quand Blaise intervint.

_ C'est bon, Daphné, je gère. Va m'attendre dans la salle commune, je te rejoins dés que j'ai finit.

Daphné poussa un soupir et a contre cœur réajusta ses vêtements, prit son sac et fit un dernier baiser au Serpentard avant de s'éloigner sans oublier de jeter un regard méprisant sur le Rouge et or.

Une fois qu'elle disparut du couloir, les deux jeunes se regardèrent pendant un certain temps. Les deux semblaient en colère. Puis, Blaise soupira, prit son sac et dit

_ Si tu n'a rien à dire, je m'en vais. Je dois retourner dans ma salle commune, on m'y attend.

_A quoi tu joue ? C'est qui cette fille ?

_ Une amie avec qui je prends du bon temps, en quoi cela te concerne ?

Ron n'en revenait pas… Que s'était-il passer ? Il avait sûrement manqué un épisode. Ne pas pleurer, surtout ne pas pleurer…

_ Avec qui… Tu prends du bon temps ?

_ Ouais, si t'as finit de faire le perroquet, je peux peut être partir ?

_...

_ Bon, ok. A plus !

_... Attends… Explique-moi… Je… Je ne comprends pas…

_ Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? fit Blaise d'une vois moqueuse, Que Daphné et moi, on couche ensemble quand on a envie ?

_ Vous… vous…

_ Oui, Choucky, comme toi et moi… Après tout tu ne va pas me faire une crise de jalousie, n'est ce pas ?

Ron soupira. Il en avait assez. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait jouer.

_ Tu as raison, on ne s'était rien promis, on est libre de faire ce que l'on veut… Vas, ta blondasse t'attends, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses fausses a notre sujet. Excuse de t'avoir déranger. Tchao, Zabini !

Il fit demi -tour et revint sur ses pas sans voir les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de son ex- amant.

**OoooOoooO**

Neville Londubat enfonça ses doigts dans la terre afin de stabiliser la tige de la plante.

Il se trouvait dans la serre de l'école. Dès qu'il avait le temps il venait ici et s'occupait des plantes qui poussaient là. Et avec l'accord de madame Chourave, il avait décidé de créer une plante sortie tout droit de son imagination afin de la présenter au concours Herbostia qui avait lieux à la fin de l'année et qui récompensait la meilleur création florale. C'était un concours très connue et très prisés et de grands sorciers de tout pays venaient tous les ans afin de tenter leur chance. Avec la récompense, Neville souhaitait ouvrir une herboristerie au Prés au lard.

Cela faisait deux années qu'il s'occupait de sa plante, mais elle n'était pas encore prête. Oh, il n'avait rien à dire sur sa beauté, ses pétale était rouge sang, et étaient douce au toucher. Mais pour Neville, elle paraissait faible et en danger alors qu'elle se portait comme un charme.

Et puis, quand il était auprès des plantes, il ne pensait à rien. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Ne pas revoir tous ses images… ne pas revivre ses sensations… Non ne pas penser. Juste s'occuper des plantes…

Ce jour là ne fut pas différente des autres jours. Après la scène du petit déjeuner, tout le monde ne parlait que de la relation Potter/Malefoy et un débat avait été lancé. Neville s'était lever avec Hermione et Ron mais ne les avait pas suivit. Pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas, non il faisait confiance à Harry. Si il avait choisit de s'afficher avec le Serpentard, c'est qu'il y avait du bon en La Fouine. Il s'était rendu au cours de sortilège puis avait retrouvé les autre au déjeuner où l'ambiance n'était pas très joyeuse à la table des Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione semblaient perdu dans leur pensées et ne parlaient à personne et il était presque sur que le rouquin avait pleuré, Harry n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, Malefoy était absent. Puis, comme il avait un trou dans son emploi du temps, il était venu dans la serre.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se rapprocher. Quand la personne s'arrêta a quelques mètres de lui, Neville se retourna tout en continua son activité, mais il se figea quant il découvrit le visage de son visiteur. Devant lui se tenait Théodore Nott. Le Serpentard le fixait de ses yeux bleus où aucune expression ne se dégageait.

_ Salut, dit il d'une voix douce.

_... Salut, répondit Neville, toujours sur la surprise. Heu… est ce que je peux t'aider ?... Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Théodore sourit avant de dire :

_ A vrai dire, c'est toi que je recherche.

_ Moi ?! … Que… Que me veux-tu ?

Le Serpentard s'accroupit afin d'être a la hauteur du jeune botaniste, et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux, toujours d'une voix douce :

_ Je te veux, Neville. Je suis amoureux de toi et je veux sortir avec toi.

_...

_ Je sais que tu es surpris, mais saches que je suis sincère et je ne joue jamais avec les sentiments.

_...

_ Neville ?

Le Rouge et Or ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir. Il avait sûrement mal entendu.

_ Comment ça se fait ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix

_ Je n'en sais rien, tu me plais, c'est tout. S'il te plaît, laisse moi une chance, Sortons ensemble pour apprendre à nous connaître et après laissons nous porter…

_ Tu veux apprendre à me connaître ? Demanda Neville en rougissant

_ Ce sera déjà un bon début, tu ne trouve pas ?

_ Heu… Oui… Mais tu risque de t'ennuyer a mes cotés.

_ Ça, se sera à moi de décider si c'est le cas ou pas, tu ne crois pas ?

Le rougissement du botaniste reprit de plus belle.

Théodore lui caressa la joue et lui dit :

_ N'ait pas honte de rougir devant moi, ni de t'énerver, ni de pleurer. Je veux te connaître, réellement, Neville. Laisse moi rester à tes côté.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et après un certain temps qui paru une éternité au Serpentard, le Gryffondor accepta d'un signe tête.

**OoooOoooO**

_ Quoi ?! Que me dis-tu ?

Voldemort se leva et regarda le Mangemort à genoux devant lui.

_ Le jeune Malefoy s'est affiché avec Potter, Maître.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Parles, espèce de moins que rien !

_ … Le jeune Malefoy est en couple avec … Potter …

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Voldemort entra dans une colère noire et lui lança le sortilège de la mort. Dans sa colère il lança plusieurs fois le Doloris sur les mangemorts qui était présent.

Comme ça le dernier des Malefoy avait préférer le vieux fou ! Comment est ce possible !

_ Jefferson !

Un mangemort s'approcha de lui tout en tremblant. Il faisait partit de ceux qui avaient reçut les Doloris perdus.

_ Maître…

_ Où en es tu avec la veuve Zabini ?

_ J'ai gagné son cœur, Maître…

_ Bien. Fait en sorte que son fils suive sans protester, Nott !

_... Je suis là, Maître…

_ Je veux voir ton fils ici demain, c'est clair ?

_ Oui, seigneur…

_ Où est Lucius ?

_ Vous l'avez envoyé à Londres, Maître, dit faiblement l'aîné des Nott.

Voldemort hurla sa rage et lui envoya un Doloris.

_ Sortez tous, vous n'êtes que des incapables !

Resté seul, il fit les cent pas et essaya de réfléchir…. Sans le jeune Malefoy dans ses rangs tout s'écroulait. Non il fallait qu'il le récupère… Il lui fallait son point faible…. Vivement que Lucius revienne.

Toujours sous la colère, Voldemort envoya un groupe de Mangemort mené par Bellatrix Lestrange détruire un village au nord de L'Angleterre.

Le lendemain, du village, il ne restait plus que des ruines et on comptait les morts par centaines. On pouvait voir sur une photo de la gazette la marque du seigneur planer au dessus du village.

**OoooOoooO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling à qui je remercie de bien vouloir me les prêter le temps de cette fic. L'histoire commence durant la sixième année de nos héros. Sirius Black est toujours en vie car je l'adore ! Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le résumé, mais il y aura du Mpreg.

**Rating :** M (on va essayer de citronner !)

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, et le rating est là pour une raison (ou même plusieurs)… âmes sensibles, chastes, jeunes gens, s'abstenir !

**Un grand merci à :**

**Llyorena** : merci d'être toujours là.

**Queenofkrass **: Je suis contente que le lemon t'ait plu ! Ne t'en fait pas pour Blaise, je l'aime trop pour… le laisser tranquille ?

**brigitte26 : **Mercide me suivre ! Car même si je ne réponds pas personnellement, je lis tous tes review ! Oui tu as raison, il est grand tps de s'occuper de Voldemort… mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de lui, mine de rien !

**Note de l'auteur ****: Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire. J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire !**

**Chapitre 7**

La Grande Salle était silencieuse. Pourtant les élèves étaient bien présents ce matin là. De plus on était samedi et une sortie de Pré au Lard était prévue. Il devait régner dans ce réfectoire où se réunissait toute l'école, un sentiment de joie et d'insouciance, un sentiment de bonheur fictif que seul des enfants pouvaient montrer, un brouhaha incessant qui faisait pincer les lèvres du professeur McGonagalls, et énervait Severus Rogue de si bon matin, mais qui plaisait au directeur de l'établissement.

Mais, non, ce matin là, seul le silence régnait. Les visages étaient fermés et tristes, et certains étaient même en pleurs.

Ce matin là, Poudlard découvrait ce qu'avait fait Voldemort la nuit précédente.

Tout le monde avait un exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier sous les yeux. Certain la lisait seul mais la plus part s'était regroupé pour la lire.

Dumbledore se leva et regarda la salle a travers ces lunettes demi-lune et dit d'une voix douce mais qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle :

_ Après ses nouvelles qui sont fort regrettables, je propose une minute de silence pour tous ces morts.

…

_ Merci, poursuivit-il après la minute, en raison de ces tragiques événements, je suis dans le regret d'annuler la sortie de Pré au lard aujourd'hui. Les Mangemorts peuvent encore agir… je profite pour vous rappeler qu'il ne faut pas laisser la peur nous envahir et que l'union fait la force. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonne journée.

Tous le corps professorale se leva et quitta La Grande Salle à la suite de Dumbledor.

Le silence, qui avait élu domicile dans la pièce se poursuivit longtemps après leur départ.

**OoooOoooO**

_ Alors, que veulent ils ?

Un brun aux yeux bleu soupira. Les Serpentards de sixième année se trouvaient dans les dortoirs des garçons. Ils avaient décidé de se réunir afin de parler des derniers événements qui avaient eut lieu. A leur arrivés, Ils avaient eut la surprise de trouver des hiboux sur le lit de deux entre eux.

San rien dire, Théodore s'était dirigé vers son lit et avait prit sa lettre et s'était mis à la lire tandis que Blaise faisait la même chose.

Drago Maloya qui s'était installé sur le lit de ce dernier et avait demandé de sa voix traînante ce que contenait la lettre.

_ Ma foi, dit le jeune noir, il semblerait que ma mère a décidé de quitter la neutralité et de se ranger auprès de ton père, Drago.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama Pansy qui était présente, qui a réussit à faire cet exploit ?

_ … Je n'en sais rien… Mais maintenant elle veut me voir aujourd'hui….

_ Aujourd'hui ? Mais s'est impossible !

_ Et toi, Théo ? Demanda Vincent.

_ Mon père veut me voir aujourd'hui… Il dit qu'il a un truc à me montrer.

_ Aujourd'hui aussi ? Mais… commença la jeune fille

_... Ils veulent vous présenter à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, dit Drago, et d'ici ce soir si vous y allez, vous allez être marqué.

Il se leva et enleva une poussière imaginaire de son pantalon et poursuivit :

_ Je vais vous laisser, je vais profiter de cette journée pour m'avancer dans le devoir de métamorphose…

_ Tu ne bouges pas, Drake. Dit d'une voix autoritaire Vincent.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'adressa à tous :

_ On s'était juré de suivre Drake quoiqu'il arrive. On s'était juré qu'on ne laisserait personne nous séparer. Et là, c'est ce qui se passe. Ils ont sûrement appris le choix de Drake, et veulent maintenant nous séparer en nous invitons un a un. Mais rappelez-vous ce que nous a dit Mamy Cha. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'elle a vu ce jour là… Je sais que c'est tentant, que se sont nos parents mais ils n'ont pas le droit de décider pour nous car s'ils perdent cette guerre, c'est sur nous que l'on va vouloir se venger.

_ Et si ils gagnent cette guerre ? Demanda Gregory.

_ Ils ne gagneront pas, dit Drago. Regarder autour de vous !... Et même si ils gagnent voulez vous vivre dans la terreur ? Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait à Ayr ! Juste parce qu'ils ont appris ma position ? Et ne nous voilons pas la face, on sait tous les six que c'est pour cette raison ! Alors imaginez s'ils gagnent cette guerre et que l'on ne fait pas ce qu'ils veulent, quels sorts nous réserveront-ils ? Ce n'est pas de la liberté, ça c'est ce que j'appelle de la dictature ! Je suis un Sang Pur, et je suis fier de l'être ! Je ne veux pas me faire dicter mes faits et gestes et même mes pensées, par Merlin !

_ Tu as raison, Drake, dit Pansy, mais toi tu as quelqu'un que tu veux protéger, tu as…

_ Oui, la coupa encore le derniers des Malefoy, j'ai plusieurs personnes à protéger, dont vous cinq. Je ne veux pas penser à un futur sans vous ! On a toujours été ensemble depuis tout petit, alors pourquoi se séparer maintenant ? A cause de nos divergences d'opinions ? Cela ne sera pas la première fois que cela arrive, et on est encore là, ensemble. Oui, il faut prendre en compte mon histoire avec Potter, et vos histoires aussi, car ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'en parle pas que je ne sais rien… mais nos histoires de cœurs ne doivent pas empiéter sur notre amitié...

_ Drake…

_ Vous aussi vous avez des personnes à protéger, continua le blond sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Blaise, des personnes que vous aimez, que vous chérissez au fonds de vous, des personnes a qui vous manquerez s'il vous arrivait malheur, pensez y car moi j'y pense tous les jours et je ne changerai pas de position !

Et il quitta la pièce sans se retourner en laissant ses amis de grande réflexion.

**OoooOoooO**

_ Que s'est-il passé Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore à son ami.

Ils étaient dans son bureau. Le directeur semblait fatigué, las. Il ressemblait à un vieux grand père qui avait besoin de repos. Mais Severus savait que malgré son état de fatigue, il était toujours aussi puissant.

_ Le seigneur des ténèbres a apprit la relation du jeune Malefoy et de Potter et cela l'a rendu en colère.

_ C'est la raison de ce carnage ?

_ Oui, Albus.

_ Je vois… Est-ce que le jeune Malefoy a choisit son camp ?

_ … Que voulez vous dire ?... Il s'affiche publiquement….

_ Ils s'affichent ensemble, Severus, c'est vrai, mais le jeune Malefoy peut toujours hésiter…

_ Albus, Il sort avec Potter ! Vous croyez réellement que ce garçon laissera son petit ami auprès du Lord ?

_ C'est là que tu te trompes mon ami… Harry ne forcera jamais le jeune Malefoy à nous rejoindre… Non, même si il l'aime, jamais il ne le forcera à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté…

_ Si Drago est officiellement avec Potter, donc il a fait son choix. Il n'est pas stupide, il sait quels serait les risques…

_ Si Voldemort a provoqué ce raid, c'est que ton filleul est très important pour lui…

_ Oh non, Albus, je vous vois venir… Je ne veux pas qu'il soit espion…

_ Je t'arrête, tout de suite… Jamais Harry ne le permettra… et d'après ce que j'ai assisté hier matin, je ne veux pas l'offenser…

Severus écarquilla ses yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

_ Vous… Potter vous fait…Peur ?

_ Non, Severus, non. J'ai confiance en Harry, mais j'ai toujours tendance à le considéré comme un enfant alors qu'il grandit…

_ Albus, ce ne n'est qu'un enfant…

Le directeur soupira et répondit d'une las :

_ Un enfant avec un énorme poids sur les épaules… Si seulement, je pouvais le lui enlever….

_ …

_ Bref, quelque chose m'échappe dans cette histoire… les pouvoirs d'Harry augmente à une tel vitesse que j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir le cacher à Voldemort… Si on n'écoute la prophétie, il a une chance sur deux de remporter la victoire car il a un pouvoir que Voldemort ne procède pas… Mais quand on l'a vu Hier … Il semblait être au dessus de tout le monde… Même de Voldemort lui-même…

_ C'est vrai, que je n'ai jamais vu autant de haine dans un regard…

_ Severus, veux tu me rendre un service ?

Le professeur de potion poussa un soupire et demanda :

_ Que voulez vous que je fasse Albus ?

_ Je veux que vous fassiez des recherches sur un certain Sephiroth….

_ Sephiroth ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis, le professeur de potion, hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius ferma la porte en colère. Il venait de se quitter son maître et avait appris la nouvelle ! Comment son fils osait il ? A cause de lui, il avait reçu des Doloris !

_ Lucius, c'est toi ? Demanda une voix qui provenait en haut de l'escalier.

_ Oui c'est moi, et il faudrait que je te parle Narcissa.

En entendant la voix de son mari, Narcissa, soupira. Que ce passait il encore ? La jeune femme rejoint son mari, droite et fière dans la salle qu'ils utilisaient comme salon familiale. Elle le trouva avachit sur l'un des fauteuils, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, sûrement rapporté pas un elfe de maison. Il semblait épuisé.

_ Le maintien, Lucius, le maintien, dit-elle, d'une voix froide digne de la famille Malefoy, si j'interdis Drago de se tenir ainsi ce n'est pas pour te permettre de le faire.

_ Ne me parle pas de ce malotru !

_ Langage, mon ami, langage. Qu'as fait ton fils pour mériter ta colère ? A-t-il encore perdu un match de Quidditch ?

_ Il m'a fait honte devant le maître !

_ Honte ? Aux dernières nouvelles, notre fils était le favori du maître…

_ Il sort avec… Tu savais que ton fils préférait les hommes ?

_ Il aime les hommes comme il aime les femmes, en quoi est-ce important ?

_ Il aime…. ?! Narcissa, il sort avec Potter !

_ Potter… Le survivant ?... Oh Drago a bon goût ! J'ai vu une photo de lui, il est plutôt mignon.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu le fais exprès !

_ En quoi cela pose un problème ? Ton fils sort avec le meilleur partit de l'Angleterre ! Ce n'est pas toi qui dis toujours que les Malefoy ont toujours le meilleur ?

_ Mais… J'ai choisis…

_ Astoria Greengrass ? Tu n'y pense même pas ! Cette petite est trop fade pour Drago ! Il s'ennuiera a ses coté, le pauvre…

_ Mais… Le maître…

_ N'a pas à venir à se mêler de la vie privé de la famille ! Le mariage de ton fils ne doit pas le déranger !

Lucius regarda sa femme qui s'était levée. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle ! Jamais il n'avait regretté d'avoir jeté son dévolue sur elle. En cet instant elle se tenait debout, droite et fière les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui lançaient des éclairs, et ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait porté en chignon accentuaient la colère de son visage.

_ Cissy…

_ Tu n'as pas à te mêler de la vie privée de ton fils Lucius !

_ Je suis un Sang Pur, Narcissa, et je me dois de choisir la future femme de mon fils !

_ Ah oui ? Et moi ? Qui m'a choisit, moi ?!

L'ainé des Malefoy se tut.

En effet, Lorsqu'il avait été en âge de se marier, Abraxas, son père lui avait choisit une fille quelconque alors que lui n'avait que les yeux pour Narcissa. Si sa grand-mère n'était pas intervenue, il ne sera pas là aujourd'hui auprès de cette blonde aux yeux bleus qui lui faisait toujours de l'effet après tant d'année de mariage. Il soupira, et vida son verre qu'il posa sur la table basse.

_ Ton fils est le futur dirigeant de ce monde, Narcissa, il lui faut une femme qui ne lui fasse pas de l'ombre ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, Potter est un empoté de garçon ! De plus, il est l'ennemi à abattre !

_ Explique moi comment un enfant de seize ans peut effrayer un vieux comme le maitre ?

_ Narcissa !

_ Je suis désolé, Lucius, Potter est peut être un empoté, mais ton fils l'a choisit ! Et rien que pour ça tu dois respecter son choix !

_ Mais…

_ Et si jamais tu le déshérites, tu auras affaire a moi, Lucius Malefoy. Il s'agit de mon fils et personne ne le touchera, c'est entendu ?

Lucius avala sa salive. Il oubliait parfois que la mère de son enfant était une Black. Pourquoi l'avait-il épousé déjà ? Ah oui, il l'aimait.

Il hocha la tête, ce qui plut a sa femme qui lui sourit et sortit du salon comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

**OoooOoooO**

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu Samedi dernier ?

_ Dumbledore avait fait un blocus sur Poudlard à cause Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. Après ce qu'il a fait, les professeurs ont eut peur que les mangemorts continuent leurs occupations.

Blaise s'assit confortablement sur le fauteuil de sa salle commune et regarda la tête de sa mère qui se trouvait dans la cheminée. Helena Zabini était une belle femme. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait coupés court à la garçonne faisaient ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux noisette qui envoûtaient autant les hommes.

_ Bon, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as voulu me voir ?

_ Comment ça ? Il faut une excuse pour une mère de voir son fils ?

_ Arrête ça, Helena. Tu l'as dis toi-même, je ne suis qu'une erreur de parcourt. Alors je répète ma question, que me veux-tu ?

Helena regarda ce jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait jamais compris.

_ Moi je ne te veux rien, mais Andrew…

_ Andrew ? C'est qui ? Ton amant numéro combien ?

_ Calmes tes ardeur, mon petit Blaise, car il risque de devenir ton beau père…

_ Comme tu veux, tu sais au point où j'en suis…

_ Ca suffit ! Je suis ta mère, tu me dois un minimum de respect !

_ Je te respecterai le jour où tu te respecteras toi-même.

Helena était énervée. Comment ce moins que rien osait lui faire la morale !

_ J'ai décidé de suivre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

_ C'est bien pour toi, mais je ne te suis pas, répondit son fils en se levant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as très bien entendu. Je ne te suis pas auprès de ce mégalo. Et puis ton Andrew, il ne t'aime pas, je l'ai vue auprès d'une blonde avec de gros sein cette été. Je pense qu'il ne vise que ta fortune… Fais attention à toi, Helena.

_ Que… Blaise, je n'ai pas terminé !

_ Moi si, au revoir, Helena, on se revoit l'été prochain !

Helena ne put empêcher le jeune homme quitter la salle commune des Serpentards pour monter dans son dortoir.

**OoooOoooO**

Ronald Wesleay resserra son coussin. Il était assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, ses genoux ramené au niveau de sa poitrine, qui était protégé de son coussin et il regardait la lune. Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin et le dortoir des garçons de sixième année des Gryffondors était silencieux. Tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde sauf lui.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait surprit Blaise et cette … Daphné. Deux mois qu'il pleurait tout les soirs en silence, deux mois qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il s'en aille, deux mois qu'il continuait à l'attendre dans leurs salle jusque tard dans le soir, deux mois qu'il avait perdu le goût de la vie, deux mois qu'il n'avait plus d'appétit, deux mois où il faisait semblant de vivre pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, deux mois où il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

Dans la journée, pour ne pas sombrer, il s'occupait des autres. Il était attentif à chacun. C'était de cette manière qu'il avait découvert que Neville sortait avec Nott, un des amis de Malefoy. Il avait réussit a ce que Ginny fasse le deuil de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son meilleur ami et s'intéresse a d'autres garçons.

Ses deux meilleurs amis était toujours présents a ses cotés. Et même s'ils ne savaient pas la véritable histoire, ils ne posaient pas de questions. Il les soupçonnait de se douter de quelque chose, mais les connaissant, ils attendaient qu'il vienne lui-même leur en parlé.

S'il n'était pas en cours ou auprès de ses compagnons de sa maison, Ron volait. Toujours en compagnie d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione les attendait en bas, sur les gradins, ou encore ils allaient s'entraîner dans les cours particuliers pour se perfectionner auprès des professeurs particuliers de son meilleur ami.

Le soir, par contre, Harry rejoignait Malefoy, et Hermione paratait dans sa chambre, Ron se retrouvait seul et se laissait aller à son chagrin. En général il se rappelait des moments où il avait croisé son amour durant la journée.

Mais ce soir là, Ron se souvenait du début de leur histoire.

C'était l'été dernier. Il s'ennuyait au Terrier. Harry passait ses vacances avec Sirius et Remus, Hermione était en France avec sa famille. Il avait décidé de voler et de se laisser porter. Quand il avait décollé, le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait, et était vêtu d'un simple sweet bleu ciel à manche longue et d'un pantalon couleur chocolat. Mais au bout de quelques heures le ciel s'était assombrit et une pluie battante l'avait surprit et l'avait forcé à atterrir dans ce qu'il croyait être dans un parc. C'est seulement lorsqu'il était descendu de son balai, qu'il avait ramené ses cheveux qui lui gênaient la vision en arrière, qu'il le vit. Blaise Zabini se tenait devant lui et le regardait du pied à la tête, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Après être revenu de sa surprise, Ron avait essayé de s'en aller mais comme il était trempé et qu'il ne savait pas où il était, le Serpentard lui proposa de le suivre. Il l'amena dans une petite maison qui se trouvait dans le parc, lui fit prendre un bain et lui prêta des habits.

C'est de là que leur relation commença. Au début, elle était amicale car ils apprenaient à se connaître et comme ils passaient leurs vacances séparés de leurs amis respectifs, ils se virent tous les jours, puis vers la mi-juillet, ils échangèrent leur premier baisé.

C'était un après midi, Ron était allongé sur le canapé du salon de la maison de Blaise. Oui, la maison de Blaise, car monsieur avait un manoir, beaucoup plus petit que celui des Malefoy, mais il ne l'aimait pas donc sa mère lui avait construit une petite maison avec trois chambre et sur étage au fond de leur jardin.

Après avoir rit sur des âneries qu'il avait sortit, le noir s'était approché et l'avait embrassé. Ron ne l'avait pas repoussé. Si au début il avait été surpris, il s'était vite repris et avait répondu à son baiser.

A partir de là leur relation évolua. Ils étaient tous le temps ensemble et Blaise l'emmena partout. Ils visitèrent les grandes villes de l'Europe et allèrent même à Sydney. Leur première fois eut lieu à Venise.

Quand ses deux meilleurs amis vinrent au Terrier, vers la mi-août, Ron avait Changé. Il avait mûrit et même s'il était content de les voir, il s'éclipsait toujours pour voir son amant.

Si au début, il se laissait porter par les événements, Ron devenait de plus en plus amoureux. Mais ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Rien dit. Ils vivaient chacun le jour au jour. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Ron profitait de chaque seconde qu'il passait a ses cotés.

Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela finirait comme ça. Sans un mot, sans une explication…

Merlin, il lui manquait. Ses baisers, son parfum à la cannelle, lui manquaient. Même ses blague à deux sous ! Et ce surnom ridicule qu'il le lui avait donné, qu'est ce qu'il donnerait pour l'entendre, rien qu'une fois…

Ron pleura la tête enfui dans son coussin.

Merlin, il l'aimait tant !

**OoooOoooO**

Dans une chambre où la couleur crème était dominante et où il n'y avait aucuns miroirs, deux corps s'unissaient. L'un avait les cheveux d'une blondeur pale à la peau claire et l'autre était chauve à la peau grisâtre.

_ Oui…. Maître… Plus fort !

L'homme chauve, qui était au dessus, augmenta la cadence de ses va et viens.

_ Mhmm…. Je … n'en peux plus… !

L'homme chauve ne cessait de regarder son amant. Celui-ci était jeune, très jeune par apport a lui-même. A ce moment, ses yeux de couleur mercure n'exprimaient que du désir. Désir qui se lisait sur son visage dont les joues étaient rougit, sur sa bouche qui ne cessait de gémir, Sur son corps en sueur qu'il cambrait pour lui facilité l'accès en profondeur de son antre.

Oui, Drago Malefoy était beau. Que ce soit dans la vie de tous les jours, ou en galas de prestige avec des habits dont chaque pièce valait une fortune, ou sur un lit, nu, en plein acte sexuel, Il restait toujours séduisant.

_ Maîîîîître !...

Le jeune homme joui tandis que son maître le rejoignit quelque seconde après.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Voldemort se leva et mit son peignoir et regarda le jeune homme blond étendu sur son lit, les yeux clos.

Depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Un mois ? Deux mois ? Il ne savait plus.

En fait, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Drago Malefoy ne cessait de le hanter. Oui, il avait besoin de son aide pour sa cause, mais il lui plaisait beaucoup. Au début, il pensait lui-même que ce n'était qu'une simple envie afin de joindre travail et plaisir, mais plus le temps passait, plus le blond le hantait. Le fait qu'il ait choisit de s'afficher publiquement avec Potter n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir… Il le voulait trop.

Un soir, lors d'une réunion de Sang Pur, qui avait eut lieu le mois dernier, il l'avait revu. Oh, lui-même était présent sous polynectar car il voulait espionner ses mangemorts. En effet, il voulait savoir ce qui se disait de lui en son absence. Il parlait avec McNair quand il le vit. Beau comme un dieu, toujours droit et fier, il suivait ses parents. Il était venu, accompagné de la jeune Parkison qui était suspendu à son bras. Cette petite peste souriait trop à son goût…. Il était sûr qu'un petit cruccio ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Tout le long de la soirée il n'avait cessé de le suivre des yeux. Si Lucius Malefoy semblait présider la cérémonie, Son fils semblait attirer tout les regards. Il était à l'aise, et se comportait comme le futur dirigeant. De ce fait il n'était jamais seul. Quand il voulut s'approcher, Cette stupide Parkinson se mit à rire comme une folle. Quand il croisa son enfin ses yeux, ce fut pour trouver un regard moqueur, qui lui provoqua un frisson le long du dos, accentué d'un sourcil levé et d'un sourire sarcastique qui semblait dire qu'il était le maitre en ces lieux. Un Vrai Malefoy. Son père l'avait bien élevé.

A la fin de la soirée, il avait récupérer le verre dans lequel le dernier de Malefoy avait but et était retourné dans son manoir.

Le lendemain, il ordonna à Severus de faire une potion avec le résidu de salive qui se trouvait dans le verre.

Une potion qu'il faisait boire à ses amants avant d'aller au lit afin qu'ils prennent l'apparence de Drago Malefoy le temps d'une nuit.

Voldemort soupira et tout en continuant à regarder le jeune homme qui commença à reprendre son apparence d'origine, lui jeta un sort d'oubliette et sortit de la pièce.

**OoooOoooO**

La Grande Salle était bruyante ce matin là. A la table des Gryffondor, Harry Potter trempait son pain beurré dans son café au lait tandis qu'Hermione lisait les potins de la gazette et que Ron rêvassait encore.

_ Ron manges lui dit la jeune fille, tu ne vas pas tenir jusqu'à midi.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard d'excuse et se mit à manger. Harry qui avait suivit l'échange soupira. Où était son ami, celui que l'on nommait « estomac sur patte »? Il fallait qu'il lui parle mais il le connaissait, s'il aborderait le sujet, Ron se braquerait et s'enfermerait sur lui-même.

Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué son regard vide, son désintérêt total pour la vie de tous les jours, ses yeux rouges le matin pour avoir pleuré toute la nuit et son manque d'appétit. Mais devant le silence de son ami, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'est d'être a ses coté… en silence. Mais cela ne pouvait plus durer, Ron…

_ Hé Harry t'as fait le devoir de Jackson ? lui demanda Seamus qui était a ses cotés.

_ Ouais, je te laisserai y jeter un coup d'œil…

_ Parce tu ne l'a toujours pas fait ? demanda Hermione. Seam, tu exagères !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Lavande Brown qui venait de s'installer prés d'Hermione.

_ Il n'a pas fait son devoir de DCFM, lui appris Dean, assit prés de Seamus.

Tandis que Seamus se défendait auprès de son ami, Ron se leva pour partir.

_ Tu as déjà fini, Ronald ? Lui demanda Lavande

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent. « Ronald » ?

_... Heu… oui… J'ai oublié mon devoir dans le dortoir et je m'en vais le chercher…

_ Attend je t'accompagne, dit Harry en le suivant.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, le brun dit, le sourire aux lèvres :

_ Alors, tu as réellement oublié ton devoir, « Ronald » ?

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! On dirait ma mère lorsque je fais une bêtise !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

_ Sérieux Ron, dit le brun au bout d'un moment, tu devras faire attention, elle ne va pas t'attendre toute l'année, tu sais.

_ Qui ? Lavande ?...

_ Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ! Elle est toujours avec nous !

Ron soupira…

_ Je ne suis pas intéressé, Harry…

_ Toujours amoureux de la fille mystère ?

_ Harry…

_ Et si tu essayais avec Lavande ? Juste quelque temps ? … On dit souvent que l'amour vient après, avec le temps…Et puis tu pourras oublier celle que tu caches…

_ Regarde moi dans les yeux et redit moi ça en pensant à Malefoy.

_... Bon d'accord, oubli ce que j'ai dit…Mais Ron, elle est réellement amoureuse de toi, tu sais.

Le rouquin soupira.

_ Ça va lui passer, ne t'en fais pas…

_ Si tu le dis, Ronald.

_ Arrêtes avec ça !

**OoooOoooO**

Durant une heure, Steven Jackson fit un cours théorique sur le sort de soin qu'il apprenait aux sixièmes années. Les voyants qu'ils commençaient à s'assoupir, il dit :

_ Et si on passait à la pratique ?

Les élèves le regardèrent souriant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils formaient un cercle autour de lui.

_ Bon il me faut un volontaire… Monsieur Potter, voulez vous venir s'il vous plait ?

Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui en souriant.

_ Bien il faut, que vous preniez votre baguette et que vous la pointiez sur la blessure en disant le sort… On va un peu compliquer les choses, qu'en dites-vous ?

_ Pourquoi pas, répondit son élève, que dois-je faire ?

_ Un informulé… vous ne devez pas dire le sort à voix haute.

_ D'accord, si vous…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il ressentit comme une déchirure qui allait de sa poitrine à son ventre. Il cria de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol sans voir que son professeur Steven Jackson et que son petit ami Drago Malefoy s'écroulèrent aussi.

**OoooOoooO**

**Page 21**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de la bêta coucou comme Donnaquenly a un problème de connexion c'est moi Llyorena qui poste ce nouveau chapitre. Elle répondra au reviews au prochain chapitre.**

Chapitre 8

Lucius ouvrit les yeux faiblement. Il avait mal partout. Il avait l'impression que toute une horde de Centaure lui était passé dessus.

_ Mhmmm … Il regarda au dessus de lui et reconnu le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Il était donc dans sa chambre. Il essaya de se mettre en position assis. Par Salazar! Qu'est ce qu'il avait mal à la tête !

_ Lucius ! Oh merci Merlin !

_ Cissy ? … Que s'est-il passé ?

_ On prenait le thé quand tu t'es brusquement tordu de douleur ensuite tu t'es évanoui.

_... Je me suis… Narcissa, un Malefoy ne s'évanouit pas…

Sa femme soupira en guise de réponse. Si Lucius se mettait à énumérer les règles de vie des Malefoy, c'est que tout allait bien.

_ Tout de même, dit elle, tu m'as fait peur, il faudrait prévenir Severus pour qu'il t'examine.

_ Cissy… Severus est un potioniste, pas un médicomage !

_ Mais, oui, et c'est pour ça que c'est lui que tu appelles à chaque fois que ton fils est malade ?

_ Ne l'embêtes pas… Je vais bien… Je vais juste me reposer…

_ Si tu veux… A mon avis, tu es anxieux pour ce week-end.

_ Narcissa…

_ Je persiste à dire que tu dois mettre Severus au courant, Imagine que Drago…

_ Il n'arrivera rien à Drago ! Arrêtes de remettre toujours en cause les décisions du maître !

_ Je continuerai à le faire tant que cela touchera mon fils ! Tu crois que c'est normal qu'il continu a s'acharner sur lui alors qu'il a déjà fait son choix ?

_ Oui, c'est normal quand tu connais réellement les projets du maître… Narcissa, il faut vraiment que ton fils nous rejoigne, fais moi confiance.

Sa femme le regarda et soupira avant de dire :

_ Je te fais confiance…Mais j'insiste, annule le projet pour ce week-end…

_ Narcissa…

_... Noël approche, Lucius, Drago sera à la maison. Le maître pourra l'avoir à sa disposition autant qu'il le souhaitera.

Lucius regarda sa femme. Comment n'avait il pas pensé à Noël ? Décidément, heureusement qu'elle était là… Mais avant tout, il faudrait qu'il parle de vive voix à son fils… Oh là là, si seulement sa tête ne voulait pas exploser ! Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_ Lucius ! Oh que je suis bête, tu viens à peine de revenir à toi, et je te fais la moral ! Lester ! Un elfe de maison apparut devant la porte de la chambre.

_ Madame m'a appelé ?

_ Oui, ton maître est réveiller, il a besoin de potions pour les douleurs, ramène moi ça ! Lester hocha la tête et disparut.

OoooOoooO

Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. La semi obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce ne lui fit pas mal aux yeux. Il voulut se relever, mais s'arrêta en chemin et fit une grimace. Il avait mal partout. Surtout à la tête. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose. Il regarda ses jambes recouvertes d'une couverture à l'effigie de Poudlard et vit un homme qui avait posé sa tête sur le lit, au niveau de ses genoux et qui dormait.

_... Père ?

Il le scruta et se dit que cela ne pouvait pas être son père. Cet homme avait peut être les cheveux blond de Lucius, mais il les portait court comme lui-même, il avait le visage plus fin que celui de son père. A bien y réfléchir, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux car ceux-ci était fermés, mais il était prêt a parié que c'était les siens. La douleur à la tête se fit plus virulente. Il soupira et s'allongea. Voilà qu'il se mettait à se voir dans le futur. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se rendormit.

OoooOoooO

A son réveil, le lendemain matin, il se sentait mieux. Il jeta un regard sur le bas du lit et sourit. Son petit ami se trouvait là, endormi.

Il avait dut rêver cette nuit.

Il lui caressa le visage tout en le réveillant. Le brun papillonna un instant les yeux avant de les plonger dans ceux du malade.

_ Bonjour, Honney.

_ Bonjour… Que s'est-il passer ? Pourquoi somme-nous à l'infirmerie ?

_ D'après les autres, nous nous serions évanouit.

_ Evan…. Potter, un Malfoy ne s'évanouit pas.

Ledit Potter roula des yeux et dit en se rapprochant de son visage :

_ Mon Malefoy s'évanouit quand il ne va pas bien, mon Malefoy est mignon quand il rougit…

_ Je ne suis pas mign….

_ Et mon Malefoy est le plus beau mec qui m'est donné de voir…

_ Normal, Je suis un… Il ne put terminer sa phrase car le brun l'embrassait.

_ Monsieur Potter, veuillez descendre de ce lit s'il vous plaît !

Harry s'exécuta a contre cœur. Il regarda Pomfresh qui lui lançait des éclairs.

_ Vous deviez me prévenir lorsqu'il se serait réveillé ! lui dit-elle d'une voix plein de reproche.

_ Il vient à peine d'ouvrir ses yeux…

_ A oui ? Et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous lui aviez sauté dessus ?

_ Madame Pomfresh, dit Drago qui avait repris son attitude Malefoyenne, que s'est il passé ? L'infirmière regarda le couple et soupira. Déjà que Potter tout seul occupait son temps, alors en couple !

_C'est ce l'on veut savoir… Elle lui fit une batterie d'examens et dit :

_ Tout est normal, Comme pour Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Jackson… C'est vraiment bizarre…

_ Monsieur Jackson ?

_ Oui, lui répondit Harry, Il s'est aussi évanouit en même temps que nous… Puisqu'il va bien, demanda-il a l'intention de l'infirmière, peut on sortir d'ici ? L'infirmière grimaça mais tendit une fiole au blond et lui ordonna de boire avant de pouvoir sortir.

OoooOoooO

Dans le couloir qui les menaient à la Grande Salle, ils marchaient côte à côte. C'était rare de les voir ensemble. Depuis l'officialisation de leur couple, leurs habitudes n'avaient pas changé. En effet, même si les joutes verbales avaient cessé entre les deux maisons ennemies, ils ne s'affichaient guère ensembles. Pas que ça les dérangeait, loin de là, mais comme ils passaient la plus part de leurs nuits ensemble, ils préféraient passer leurs journées auprès de leurs amis respectifs. Mais lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans leur cours en commun, on pouvait voir qu'ils se mangeaient du regard, ou encore, on pouvait apercevoir une caresse aérienne de l'un ou l'autre.

Mais ce que préféraient les élèves de Poudlard, c'étaient de les croiser dans les couloirs comme ce matin là. Ils étaient tellement différents ! Drago avec son uniforme de Serpentard se tenait toujours aussi droit et fier, défiant le monde de ses yeux mercure, tandis qu'Harry avec son uniforme de Gryffondor, les mains dans les poches, semblait se contenter d'admirer le monde de ses yeux émeraude. Mais malgré leurs différences, leur regard semblait défier le monde de les séparer.

Lorsque le monde sorcier avait apprit leur relation, il eut plusieurs cris de mécontentements. Beaucoup accusaient le blond d'avoir utilisé un philtre d'amour sur le Survivant et d'autres disaient que le brun était un partisan de Celui-dont-on-ne pas-prononce-le-nom. Sans se concerter, Lucius Malefoy s'occupa personnellement des personnes qui dénigraient publiquement son fils et Sirius Black, sous sa forme canine, de ceux qui faisaient de son filleul un futur mage noir, a tel point qu'on parlait du retour du Sinistros…

Mais loin de tout ça, les deux concernés profitaient de l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient en sécurité à Poudlard et ne voulaient pas savoir ce que pensait les gens car à leur yeux, rien ne les séparerait. Lors de leur apparition au Pré-au-Lard, ils étaient photographiés et suivit sans relâche, et certains n'hésitaient pas à leur demander un autographe, chose que les deux refusaient de faire. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus aller boire une Bièraubeurre avec leurs amis aux Trois Balais sans attirer les foules, ils décidèrent de ne plus se rendre au village.

Harry sourit en marchant. C'était quand même bizarre, de se sentir aussi vivant auprès de quelqu'un, de se sentir si … complet. Il soupira. Oui, pour rien au monde, il ne céderait sa place. Car malgré la prophétie, il se trouvait chanceux d'être si bien entouré : il y avait son mentor, Dumbledore qui faisait figure de grand père, ses professeurs de Poudlard, qui faisait office d'oncle et tante (hormis Rogue, lui, il était à bannir !), ses parrains, Sirius et Remus qu'il considérait comme des parents de substitution, ses amis Ron, Hermione, Neville et tant d'autre, qu'il prenait pour ses frères et sœurs, et pour finir, Drago. L'homme de sa vie. Celui qu'il considérait comme son mari. Celui pour qui il tuerait Voldemort. Car il était hors de question de ne plus voir ce regard argenté… ce sourire…

Sérieusement, qui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre orphelin qui ne cherchait qu'à attirer de l'attention?

_ Tu manges à ma table ? Demanda Drago quand ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle.

_ Non… Je préfère rester avec Ron… Il ne va pas bien en ce moment.

_ Ah, ouais ? Qu'est qu'il a ? Le blond regarda le meilleur ami de son amant. Le fait d'hésiter de sortir avec la Misse-Je-Sais-Tout ou Brown lui rend malade ?

_... Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ! S'écria son petit ami. Il n'y a rien entre Ron et Mione… Mais c'est vrai que Lavande a des vus sur lui, mais lui, il ne semble pas le voir…

_ Alors, il est déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre…

_ C'est ce que je me dis… mais cette personne le fait souffrir, Drago! Il n'est plus le même.

_ Tu lui as posé la question ?

_ Il se braque et ne veut pas me répondre… Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

_ Tu veux que je m'en mêle ?

_ Heu… Non… Je vais gérer ça tout seul…

_ Comme tu veux… Oh là, là… Tu as raison, il a une tête à faire fuir même la plus moche des filles de la terre ! Ronald Weasley était a sa place mais semblait être ailleurs et affichait la tête d'une personne qui n'avait pas dormis. A ses côté, Lavande lui beurrait son pain qu'il prenait et trempait dans son lait comme un automate. Devant lui, Hermione lisait la Gazette les lèvres pincés.

_ … Heu c'est moi, ou il va avoir une bagarre dans pas longtemps ? Demanda Drago le sourire aux lèvres ?

_ Hein ? Dit Harry, Pourquoi ?

_ Potter… Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde Granger : Elle est verte de jalousie ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne veut qu'une chose, c'est de frapper Brown !

_ Mais arrête avec ça ! Il n'y a rien entre mes deux meilleurs amis ! Aller va manger, je vais les rejoindre…

_ S'il te plaît, Potter, fais moi plaisir : Mets-toi entre Brown et la Belette… Je veux pouvoir manger tranquillement…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison et après avoir demandé à Lavande de se décaler, il se mit à côté de Ron. La jeune fille ne semblait pas être contente mais Harry vit le sourire qu'affichait Hermione avant que celle-ci ne lui dise bonjour.

Merlin, Drago avait raison…

Un peu plus loin, à la table des Vert et argent, Blaise soupira. Drago, qui venait de s'installer à ses côté l'entendit soupirer, et suivit son regard. Quand il vit que Blaise regardait le trio, il fonça les sourcils.

_ Que ce passe t-il Blaise ?

_ Rien d'intéressant… Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien… Mais je vois que Lavande Brown est plus intéressante que ma santé, n'est ce pas ?

_ Cette truie ? Et puis quoi encore !

Devant le regard de son ami, Blaise rajouta en souriant :

_ Allez, Drake ! En quoi elle peut être intéressante ?

_ En effet… étant donné que si l'Avada Kedavra était autorisé, elle ne serait plus de ce monde.

_ …

_... Mais je te rassure, tu peux y aller… Elle n'a aucune chance avec la Belette.

_ … Quoi ?

_ Mais vous avez quoi aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes tous aveugle ou quoi ? Ta demoiselle a des vus sur la Belette mais elle n'y arrivera pas car la Sang de Bourbe y veille étant donné qu'elle aussi est intéressée. Et à ton avis, quel est la personne que la belette va écouter ? La Misse-Je-Sait-Tout ! Donc Brown n'aura que ses beaux yeux pour pleurer et toi, en bon chevalier servant, tu seras là pour la consoler ! Que demander plus ?

_...

_ Je sais… Je suis géniale… Ne me remercie pas, ce n'est pas la peine…

_ Heu… Drake ? Demanda Blaise d'une petite voix.

_ Mhm ?

_ … Brown ne m'intéresse pas.

Drago le regarda surpris. Brown ne l'intéresse pas ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il avait bien vu le regard qu'il lançait lorsqu'Harry est venu s'asseoir entre…

_ C'EST LA BELETTE ? Cria t-il surprit. La Gande Salle s'était retourné vers eux.

_ Il s'appelle, Ron, Drago lui répondit Harry depuis sa table, et qu'à t-il fait pour que tu hurles comme ça ?

_ Oh toi, Potter la ferme. N'en rajoute pas… s'il te plaît… dit Drago en se massant les tempes. Quoi ?! dit il aux élèves qui l'observaient toujours, Vous ne m'avez jamais vu ?

Les élèves reprirent leur repas tandis que Blaise quitta la Grande Salle. Drago soupira. Avec toutes leurs histoires, il n'avait même pas mangé ! Tout ça pour la Belette ! Non mais où va le monde ? Il se leva à la suite de son ami.

OoooOoooO

_ Comment va t-il ?

_ Sirius, combien de fois vais-je te répéter que je ne suis pas le médicomage personnel de ton abrutit filleul ?

La tête de Sirius Black fit la grimace. La cheminée des appartements privés du professeur de potion avait été mise en relation avec celle du 12, square Grimmaurd. Et depuis, pour un rien Black ne cessait de l'importuné. Une fois il l'avait même retrouvé dans son salon en train de siroter une tasse de thé !

_ Tu es le seul qui peut me dire comment il va, Sev…

Severus poussa un soupir et regarda le dernier des Black. Il avait encore laissé pousser ses cheveux qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux gris. Il ne semblait pas avoir pris sa douche car une barbe de trois jours avait élu domicile sur son visage si fin…

_ Sev ? Comment va Harry ?

_ Bien, il me semble, répondit le maitre de potion en soupirant. Il était au petit déjeuner tout à l'heure.

_ Il a mangé ?... C'est bon signe… Mais que c'est il passé? Pourquoi s'est il évanouit?

_ Ecoutes Black, je ne sais pas tout. Je n'ai pas vu Pomfresh ce matin, donc je ne peux rien te dire. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils vont bien, donc tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter.

_ D'accord… Et toi, Sev, Comment vas-tu ? Severus le regarda. Bien sûr qu'il était réellement inquiet pour lui. Ah, ces Gryffondor !

_ Je vais bien Sirius… mais fais moi le plaisir de ne jamais montrer ce visage d'inquiétude à mon sujet devant ton filleul, il risque de nous faire une crise cardiaque !

_ … Je vais lui parler de nous à noël.

_ N'y pense même pas !

_ Mais…

_ Cet enfant doit rester concentrer, Sirius ! Tu oublis ce qu'il doit faire !

_ Non, je ne l'oublie pas ! Comment le pourrais-je, il s'agit du fils de James et je dois le laisser s'entraîner pour mourir !

_ Il ne mourra pas. C'est pour ça que nous l'entraînons. Potter est fort… Plus fort que tu ne le penses. Il ne doit pas être déconcentré ! Je tolère Drago car il est mon filleul mais, personne d'autre ne doit le détourner de son objectif. Si tu veux qu'il fasse son boulot correctement, ne lui parle pas de nous.

_ Il en sera heureux…

_ Non, il s'inquiéterait pour toi, car il aurait peur que je te tue durant ton sommeil !

_ Mais, Amour, tu me tue toute les nuits…

Severus le regarda et dit un micro sourire aux lèvres:

_ Je ne pense t'avoir vu ce matin a mon réveil… tu es donc partis voir ton amant…

_ Sev… Si je le pouvais je serais dans tes bras en ce moment même.

Severus hocha la tête et dit en se dirigeant vers la porte :

_ Je dois rejoindre mes élèves… Et toi va te raser, les poils ne tevont vraiment pas. Il sortit sans se retourner.

OoooOoooO

Il apparut sur un champ. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe sombre avec une capuche qui lui cachait son visage. Mais il souriait.

_ Enfin, j'y suis arrivé ! Disait-il. Où vais-je aller, maintenant?... Le Manoir Malefoy !… Oh Papa, j'espère que tu es prêt, car moi je le suis, et je ne te ferais de cadeau !

Sur ces paroles il rigola et se mit à marcher. Effectuer ce sort lui avait privé d'une bonne partie de magie pendant un certain temps. Il devait se reposer.

OoooOoooO

_ Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Harry courir vers elle. Elle lui sourit et dit quand il arriva à sa hauteur :

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rien… Tu vas où ?

_ A la bibliothèque. On a un devoir de sortilège à rendre.

_... Mais c'est dans trois semaines !

_ Je préfère commencer maintenant… Tu viens avec moi ?

_ Non… Hermione ? Le jeune homme l'agrippa dans les bras pour la regarder droit dans mes yeux et lui demanda :

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Ron ?

La jeune fille surprise, lui demanda a son tour :

_ De quoi tu parle ? Du fait qu'il devenue ces derniers temps une coquille vide ?

_ Non, je te parle de ce qui c'est passé ce matin avec Lavande.

_ … Il ne s'est rien passé ce matin…

_ 'Mione, je t'ai vu… Si je ne les avais pas séparés tu l'aurais tué. Hermione soupira.

_ Elle m'énerve… as-tu vu ce qu'elle lui faisait ? Elle lui beurrait son pain ! Comme s'il était un bébé ! Et elle n'arrête pas l'appeler «Ronald » ! Elle ne peut pas dire «Ron » comme tout le monde ?

_ 'Mione… Ils vont sortir ensemble.

_ Quoi ?! Mais… Comment tu le sais ? Il te l'a dit ?!

_ Non, Mione, non… Écoute… Il a besoin de quelqu'un a ces côtés, et avec les potes on essaie de le caser avec elle…

_ Harry James Potter, mais qu'est ce qui vous passe par la tête !

_ … Elle est amoureuse de lui, 'Mione ! Mais si j'avais su que toi aussi…

_ Moi ? Demanda la jeune fille surprise.

_ … Tu es amoureuse de lui ?... Non ?

_ Bien sur que non, gros bêta, c'est mon meilleur ami !Répondit la jeune fille en rigolant.

_ … Mais ta réaction ce matin quand …

Harry Potter se sentait perdus. Avait-il mal compris ?

_ Oh, ce n'est rien, expliqua la jeune fille, une fois qu'elle eut repris son sérieux, … Je ne veux pas de cette fille dans la famille. Elle m'énerve ! Si tu savais comment elle se pavane ! Comme si elle avait déjà la bague au doigt !

_ Tu ne veux pas de cette fille dans la famille … répéta Harry.

Avait-il bien entendu cette fois-ci ?

_ Bien sur que non, elle est si insipide…

_ Hermione, avec lequel des frères Weasley sors-tu ?

Hermione Granger s'arrêta de marcher et rougit.

_'Mione ? … J'ai raté un épisode, n'est ce pas ?

_... Tu ne diras rien ? Les deux amis se regardèrent. Le garçon hocha la tête.

_ Charlie. Je sort avec Charlie.

_ Charlie ?... Mais depuis quand ?

_ Cet été… Pendant que vous faisiez vos matchs de Quidditch, on s'est rapproché… Oh Harry, ne lui dit pas, s'il te plaît !

_ Mais Mione, il doit être au courant ! Tu es sa meilleure amie et il s'agit de son frère !

_ On comptait l'annoncer à tout le monde ce noël. Alors s'il te plaît, motus et bouche cousus jusqu'à cette période.

_ Bien… Je peux donc caser Lavande avec Ron ?

_ Non ! Pas cette…

_ Hermione, elle l'aime, et Ron a besoin de quelqu'un pour…

_ Il y a toute une traînée de filles qui lui court après !

_ Elles le veulent que pour sa notoriété où pour se rapprocher de Drago et moi ! Tu le sais, Mione. Lavande l'aime vraiment, Mione, elle le rendra heureux, j'en suis sur.

_ Non Harry. Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas d'elle… Ils ne vont pas ensemble !

_ Mione… Il forme un beau couple, et tu le sais… Si tu me disais la véritable raison ?

_ Harry… Il mérite mieux… Tellement mieux ! Le jeune garçons regarda son amie et soupira.

OoooOoooO

_ Albus, on a un problème. Le directeur de Poudlard se redressa dans son bureau et vit s'avancer son professeur de Potion.

_ Que se passe t-il, Severus ?

_ J'ai été contacté par Narcissa. Il y a plusieurs points dont je me dois de vous faire part.

_ Bien, sûr, mon ami. Asseyez-vous. Un bonbon au citron ? Demanda le proviseur en lui montrant le panier remplis de bonbon.

_ Albus, dit Severus en ignorant le panier, Lucius s'est aussi évanouit au même moment que son fils, Potter et Jackson.

_ Comment cela ce fait ?

_ Je ne sais pas… D'après sa femme, ils prenaient leur thé lorsqu'il s'est tordu de douleur et qu'il s'est évanouit.

_ Mmh… Je vois… Lucius, Steven, Drago et Harry… Deux adultes et deux enfants… Ils doivent avoir un lien…

_ Lucius est le père de Drago, qui est le petit ami de Potter… mais je ne vois pas leur lien avec… Jackson…

_ Un lien… Tu as trouvé qui était Séphiroth ?

_ Hein ? Heu… non, j'ai eut beau chercher, ce nom n'existe pas, Albus !

_ Il n'existe pas… Du moins pas encore…

_ Que dites-vous ?

_ Rien d'intéressant, mon ami… De quel autre point voulez vous me faire part ?

_ Le Seigneur des ténèbres voulait venir ici ce week-end. Le proviseur se leva en entendant ces mots.

_ Que dis-tu ?

_ J'ai dit qu'il voulait, Albus. Narcissa a réussit, par le biais de son mari, a lui faire changer d'avis… L'affrontement final n'aura pas encore lieu.

_ … Narcissa, hein ?... A-t-elle adopté notre cause ?

_ Du tout, Albus, ne rêvez pas. Cette femme est une Sang Pur qui serait prête à éliminer tous les moldus de la planète s'il cela lui apportait quelque chose de concret. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est la sœur de Bellatrix. Mais elle ne jure que sur son fils. Depuis qu'il a choisit de s'afficher avec Potter, elle ne veut pas le voir prés du Seigneur des ténèbres car à ses yeux il n'a jamais été aussi heureux.

_ Je vois… Décidément, l'amour d'une mère fait beaucoup de chose… Que t'a telle dit d'autre ?

_ Albus… Il semble s'intéresser trop à Drago… Elle lui aurait dit qu'il serait là pour Noël, et du coup Le Seigneur des ténèbres passera le noël chez les Malefoy.

_ Voldemort, chez les Malefoy à noël ?... Si Harry le sait…

_ Justement, Narcissa pense que c'est pour l'attirer, mais elle n'est pas sûr… Lucius ne lui dit pas tout.

_ Bien… Fait en sorte qu'Harry n'apprenne pas la présence de Voldemort au manoir car il risque d'aller las bas.

_ … J'espérerais que vous protégerez Drago en l'empêchant de rendre au manoir…

_ Je ne peux le faire, Severus. Je ne peux empêcher un élève de passé Noël auprès de ses parents…

_ Mais…

_ Sache mon ami, que l'amour d'une mère est une très bonne protection… Il n'arrivera rien à ton filleul, tant qu'il sera auprès de sa mère. Tu peux t'en charger ?

Le professeur regarda son mentor et hocha la tête. Puis il se leva et sortie du bureau sans voir un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres du Proviseur de l'établissement.

OoooOoooO

_ Bon c'est quoi ça ? Tu flash sur la Belette ? Et depuis quand ? Drago avait entraîné de force son ami Blaise dans une salle vide.

_ Qu'est que tu racontes ? Lui répondit son ami. Drak…

_ Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, Blaise ! C'est moi, Drago ! Je t'ai vu pisser au lit, alors range ta fierté et dis moi ce qu'il se passe, où je laisse Pansy s'en charger !

_ …

_ Zabini…

_... Il me manque, Drago, Il me manque tant !

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Son ami pleurait. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Il l'avait vu rigoler, faire le pitre, être sérieux, se mettre en colère, soucieux…Et même lorsque sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était qu'une erreur de la nature, il ne l'avait pas vu craquer.

_ … Blaise… Drago le prit dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer. Cela dura cinq bonnes minutes.

_ … Merci, Drake, tu es vraiment cool comme pote. Dit-il en souriant tout en s'écartant de lui.

_ Et si tu me disais ce qui c'est passé ?

_ … Ron et moi… On est ensemble depuis cet été.

_... C'est lui « Choucky » ?

_ Comment tu sais que je l'appelle comme ça ?

_ C'est Théo qui l'a découvert… Tu parles en dormant, Blaise !

_ Mais qu'est que tu raconte ?!

_ « Choucky »… t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme surnom ? C'est d'une débilité !

_ Parce que tu crois que « Potter » c'est recherché ?

_ Mais Blaise, il s'appelle réellement « Potter » ! Et on ne parle pas de moi, là. Que c'est il passé ?

_ Pour faire simple, on s'est fait griller lors d'un voyage cet été, on a été pris en photos. Et maintenant, j'ai peur qu'ils les divulguent … Sa famille ne le supporterait pas… Alors je l'ai largué.

_ Tu as fais quoi ? Raconte-moi toute l'histoire !

_ Dray…

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ou pas ?

Blaise soupira. Alors il raconta tout. Sa rencontre avec Weasley un soir d'orage, leur premier baiser, leurs différents voyages, leur histoire.

_ Comme je l'ai dit, on s'est fait griller par des personnes qui sont prêt à lui faire du mal pour m'atteindre…

_ Tu sais qui c'est ?

_... A vrai dire j'ai une petite piste… Mais tant que je n'ai pas coincé ces gars, il ne faut pas que je sois avec lui. Imagine qu'ils divulguent ces photos… Sa famille, qui n'est déjà pas bien vu chez les Sang Pur, serait la risée de tous !

_ Mais, Blaise tu as oublié une chose ! On parle du meilleur ami du Survivant, là !

_ Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Harry ne pourra pas être partout ! Il devra déjà jongler entre toi et le lord Noir, il ne pourra pas s'occuper de tout.

Drago regarda son ami avec insistance. Il lui mentait. Il le sentait.

_ Blaise, Que me caches-tu ? Tu sais bien que Potter ne laisserai personne s'approcher de ses proches, même s'il est sur plusieurs fronts. Alors soit tu me dis tout, soit je vais le voir et je lui dis que c'est toi qui est responsable de l'état actuel de son meilleur ami, et vu comment il m'en parlait ce matin, tu vas passé un sale quart d'heure.

Le jeune noir soupira de nouveau. Il baissa les yeux et fixa ses chaussures. Son ami avait raison. Tout cela le pesait. Il ne pouvait plus affronter tout ça tout seul. Il en avait plus la force. Ron lui manquait trop.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, il répondit d'une voix faible :

_... On a croisé, lors d'un voyage en Espagne, McNair et ta tante Bellatrix, sous polynectar… On les a prit pour des touristes et on a sympathisé… Puis, on a posé pour eux car il trouvait que l'on formait un jolie couple… Lors de ton refus de rejoindre leur camp, ils m'ont contacté et m'ont menacé de le détruire si je ne m'alignais pas avec eux. Je l'ai donc plaqué pour qu'ils comprennent que ce n'était qu'une amourette d'été et qu'il lui foute la paix… ce qui semble marcher pour le moment…

Drago ferma les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas !

_ Mais Blaise, dit-il, ce n'est pas une amourette d'été, tu es raide dingue de ce mec ! Et regarde le, il est devenu un zombie !

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Brown sera là pour le secourir…fit son ami avec une voix sarcastique.

_ Blaise !

_ Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu ? Toujours à lui coller ! Et si au début, il la fuyait… Il ne le fait plus, Drago ! Il lui laisse beurrer son pain ! Je suis en train de le perdre !

_ Alors, récupère le, Bon Sang !

_ Pour qu'il perde un membre de sa famille a cause de moi ? Jamais ! Car tu sais bien que c'est ce qui se passera, n'est ce pas ?

_ DONC QUOI ? TU VAS TOUT LAISSER EN PLAN CAR TU NE VEUX PAS LE FAIRE PLEURER ?

_ J'ai leur ai fourni une partie de la fortune de ma famille afin qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de lui…

_ TU AS FAIS QUOI ? MAIS T'ES MALADE ?

_ C'était au début de l'année, et tu ne sortais pas avec Harry, et j'étais encore avec lui… je voulais le protéger… Drago… Comprends-moi s'il te plaît…

Drago se frotta les tempes. Il se mettait à la place de Blaise. Qu'il ne pouvait plus être avec Potter… Non, impossible ! Son ami n'avait pas à subir ça !

_ Bien…, dit-il en se levant avec une voix froide, réunion ce soir dans ma chambre. Préviens les autres. Ils veulent jouer à ça ? Ils vont voir de quoi est capables la nouvelle génération… Et je le jure, Blaise, tu la retrouveras, ta Belette, où sinon, je ne m'appelle plus Malefoy !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :** La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling à qui je remercie de bien vouloir me les prêter le temps de cette fic. L'histoire commence durant la sixième année de nos héros. Sirius Black est toujours en vie car je l'adore ! Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le résumé, mais il y aura du Mpreg.

**Rating :** M (on va essayer de citronner !)

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, et le rating est là pour une raison (ou même plusieurs)… âmes sensibles, chastes, jeunes gens, s'abstenir !

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bonjour ou bonsoir (cela dépendra du moment où vous lirez ces lignes). Tous d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier de me suivre, car pour moi, c'est ma plus grande récompense. Comme vous l'a dit Llyorena, j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion et c'est elle qui a publié le chapitre 8. Je vais donc répondre aux reviews des chapitres 7 et 8 en même temps.**

**Llyorena** : Merci d'être toujours là.

**EliH :** Bonjour jeune demoiselle… Avant toute chose, je tenais à te remercier et te dire que tes reviews m'ont fait trop plaisir ! J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir pour la réunion des Serpentards… quand à l'évanouissement de nos héros… Je ne suis pas prés de te répondre ! Non sérieux, si je réponds ici, autant arrêtez l'histoire maintenant… Alors patience… (Tu vois que moi aussi je peux me venger… A quand la suite de « c'est le mien ? »)

**Queenofkrass **: Je suis désolée, mais il fallait que je m'arêtes là !... Pour Ron et Blaise, ne t'en fais pas, je les aime trop pour leur faire du mal. Quand à nos deux héros, je ne peux pas te dire ce qui leur est arrivé car ca serait te raconter toute l'intrigue… mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils se portent bien !

**brigitte26 : **Je suis contente que tu aime Narcissa ! Je ne voulais pas la faire trop froide car à mes yeux, elle est une Black avant d'être une Malefoy, et une mère avant tout.

**jessylove drarry :** Désolée d'avoir fini le chapitre 7 comme ça ! Mais il fallait vraiment que je m'arrête à ce moment là ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Dymitry** : Désolée pour le chapitre 7 ! Et je suis encore plus navrée de l'image que je t'ai imposée… Mais je voulais montrer les sentiments (si, si, il sait ce que c'est… enfin dans cette fic …) de Voldemort pour Drago car ils sont importants dans mon histoire…

**Evandarkmaga :** salut toi ! Je suis contente de te retrouver ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste mis Jackson de coté afin de m'occuper de la mise en couple de nos deux héros… Mais comme tu l'as constaté, il va revenir en force !

**Adenoide :** Ne t'inquiète pas, nos deux héros se portent bien. Et t'as raison, Voldemort ne peut pas faire du mal à Drago, car pour lui, c'est un être spécial.

**F.F.F. :** Tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! Quant à l'identité du Papy… Je te laisse deviner !

**emodu59 :** Merci, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Met toi à la place de Blaise : Il ne pouvait pas prévenir Ron car si celui-ci était au courant, il risquerait, sous la colère, de faire une bêtise (on sait tous qu'un Weasley démarre au quart de tour) qu'il regretterait par la suite. En ce qui concerne le couple Théo/Neville, ils apparaissent dans ce chapitre. C'est un couple qui me tient à cœur car je ne l'ai jamais vu jusqu'à présent et (moi-même je ne sais pas comment ils vont évoluer !) je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Pour Sirius et Severus…Je ne pouvais pas les laisser de coté… Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre !

**Chapitre 9**

- Vous voulez me voir, Albus ?

Le professeur regarda le nouveau venu qui venait de le rejoindre dans son bureau et sourit.

- Oui, Steven… Je voulais savoir comment vous allez… Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Le jeune professeur s'exécuta et sourit avant de répondre :

- Je vais bien merci…

- Vous êtes sûr ? Tenez, buvez ce thé, il est excellent !... Que c'est-il passé ?

- … Je ne sais pas… Pomfresh n'a rien trouvé non plus…Mhmm, c'est vrai que ce thé est une merveille !

- N'est ce pas ?... Mais revenons à nos moutons... C'est en effet fâcheux que Pompom n'a rien trouvé. Surtout que cela a semblé toucher la famille Malefoy et Harry…

- La famille Malefoy ?... De quoi parlez-vous ? Seul le dernier…

- Lucius, le père de Drago a été victime, lui aussi, d'évanouissement au même moment que vous… Quelle coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Steven Jackson regarda le vieil homme assit en face de lui et lui dit :

- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences…

- Cela tombe bien, moi non plus, si vous voulez savoir, répondit Albus en le regardant à travers ses lunettes demi-lune. A votre avis, croyez-vous, que voldemort soit derrière tout ceci ?

- … Je ne sais pas…

- Je vois…, repris Albus en caressant sa longue barbe, Bref, Steven, je voulais juste savoir comment vous allez…

Le jeune professeur comprit que l'entretien était finit. Il se leva et s'apprêta sortir quand il posa une dernière question :

- Albus… Est-ce que la mère de Malefoy s'est aussi évanouie ?

-... Non, pas à ma connaissance… Pourquoi ?

- … heu, pour rien… Merci, Albus… Au revoir.

Il quitta la pièce sans voir son interlocuteur lui lancer un « Finite Incantatem ».

Albus se leva et alla rejoindre Fumseck qui était sur son perchoir et dit tout en le caressant :

- … As-tu vu ? Aussi blond que les Malefoy mais le regard aussi vert qu'Harry… Ils ont fait du bon travail, tu ne trouve pas ?

En guise de réponse, Fumseck frotta sa tête contre ses doigts.

- … Je sais… Mais je veux savoir pourquoi…

Alors Fumseck se mit à chanter.

**OoooOoooO**

Théodore Nott soupira. Il colla sa tête contre la vitre et laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage que lui montrait la fenêtre de ce couloir.

Deux mois. Deux long mois qu'il sortait avec Neville Londubat, mais rien avait changé. Le Gryffondor était toujours distant avec lui, et lorsqu'il s'approchait de trop prés, il se tendait tellement que Théo devait revenir sur ses pas. Pourtant lorsqu'il était avec ses amis de sa maison, il parlait beaucoup et riait aussi. Enfin, il faisait semblant de rire. Car Théo avait remarqué qu'aucun de ses sourires n'atteignaient ses yeux.

Les seuls moments où il pouvait profiter pleinement de la présence du Gryffondor c'était lorsqu'ils étaient dans la serre. Le Rouge et Or s'occupait de sa plante, tandis que lui, soit il lui lisait à voix haute l'un des livres qu'il ramenait ou encore le regardait travailler tout en lui posant des questions sur une plante présente dans la serre.

Mais le jeune Serpentard n'en pouvait plus. Il ne connaissait pas le goût de ses lèvres, de sa peau qu'il imaginait sucré…

Il soupira de nouveau.

- On voit bien la serre d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Théo se retourna et vit une jeune fille blonde aux longs cheveux entremêlés, avec un collier de capsule de Biéraubeurre, et des boucles d'oreilles qui semblait représenter un fruit rouge. De profile, ses yeux gris semblait vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. La jeune fille portait l'uniforme des Serdaigles.

- Lovegood ? Demanda le jeune homme surprit.

La jeune fille le regarda et sourit en disant :

- Luna, ce sera moins formel, tu ne crois pas Théo ?

- Heu… Si…

- Neville est toujours là dedans ?

-... Je crois… Oui…

- Vraiment, il ne sait pas s'arrêter lui, alors !

- … Moui… Il aime s'isoler…

- Normal, les plantes ne lui feront jamais de mal, alors que les hommes… murmura t-elle

- Quoi ?... Que dis-tu, je n'ai rien entendu.

- Moi ? Rien… Si tu veux mon avis, garde confiance en toi et continu ce que tu fais à ses côtés, c'est très bien…

Le Serpentard la regarda alors s'éloigner, surpris et n'ayant rien comprit de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec celle que tout Poudlard surnommait Loufoca. Il secoua la tête et haussa les épaules et repris la contemplation de la serre de botanique où il savait que s'y trouvait l'élu de son cœur.

**OoooOoooO**

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry Potter, qui venait de sortir de la douche, regardait son petit ami. Celui-ci était affalé sur l'un des fauteuils de sa chambre, les yeux fermés. Il semblait épuisé.

- Honney ?

Le blond ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et lui dit d'une voix traînante:

- Les autres vont venir d'une minute à l'autre, Potter. Tu devras t'habiller, tu ne crois pas ?

- M'habiller ? Mais je suis habillé ! Répondit surpris le brun. Tu dérailles mon pauvre !

- Non tu ne l'es pas… Devant le visage de son interlocuteur qui le regarda d'un air moqueur, Drago poursuivit : Ton jean est beaucoup trop près du corps quand à ce maillot, il n'est pas à ta taille. On peut tout voir ton torse a travers…

- Ah oui ? Mais dit moi… Pourquoi me l'as-tu acheté alors ?

- Pour mon plaisir personnel, bien sûr.

- …

- Potter, Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te voir comme ça. Alors soit tu vas te changer, soit tu vas mettre un pull au dessus de ce maillot indécent !

Harry le regarda hébété. Décidément, il avait beau l'aimer, il ne comprendrait jamais ce gars !

- Potter !

- Je m'appelle Harry, Drago ! Tu fais vraiment chier, tu le sais ça ?

- Mais bien sûr… Potter.

Le brun soupira. Il mit une chemise par dessus son maillot et dit d'une voix froide :

- Je vais dormir avec Ron ce soir. Lui au moins il sait comment je m'appelle ! Et puis j'aimerai le persuader de sortir avec Lavande.

- Et depuis quand tu joues les cupidons ?

- Depuis que mon ami est devenu une coquille vide !... Tu ne veux plus m'aider ? Pourtant ce matin…

- Laisse la Belette tranquille, Potter. Il est assez grand pour trouver le grand amour tout seul !

- Tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible ! Il s'appelle Ron ! C'est pas dur à dire ! Tu dis bien Granger pour Hermione !

- …

Harry le regarda puis pris son sac et sortit de la chambre énervé.

Le blond soupira. Non mais vraiment, se disputer pour des noms ! Les Gryffondors n'avaient réellement pas de problèmes !

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de ses pensés. Après avoir permis aux visiteurs d'entrer, ses amis firent irruption dans sa chambre.

- Eh ben dis donc, on a vu Potter, dit Vincent, il n'était pas trop content !

- Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz chez le Potter/Malefoy ? Demanda Pansy avec un sourire en s'installant en face de lui. Si c'est le cas, il faut me le dire car je connais beaucoup de monde qui veulent Potter dans leur lit….

- N'y pense même pas, Chérie. Il n'est, et ne sera jamais libre.

- On a compris, Drake, calme toi. Dit Theo. Pourquoi tu nous à réunis ?

Drago le regarda. Son ami était fatigué. Pas Physiquement, il le sentait, il y avait autre chose. Comme ça, Blaise n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes…

- Si tu nous le disais, Théo ? Lui répondit-il.

- Te dire quoi ? C'est toi qui a fait cette réunion, non ?

- Théodore… Tu me fais confiance ?

Le brun le regarda en fonçant les sourcils.

- Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, Malefoy, dis ce t'as à dire que je retourne me coucher !

Le blond soupira en exagérant et dit d'une voix amusée :

- Comment va ce cher Londubat, Théo ? Te satisfait-il ?

- TU SORTS AVEC LONDUBAT ? S'écria les autres membres du groupe surpris

- Oh, pourquoi t'es surpris Blaise ? Demanda Drago de la même voix, La belette semble t'avoir attiré dans ses filets, non ?

- PARCE QUE… commença Pansy. MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !

- Calme toi, ma chérie, continua Drago, Ils vont tout nous expliquer… N'est ce pas les gars ?

Ses deux amis qui le regardaient avec des yeux noirs soupirèrent ensemble.

- Ok, dit Théo. Je sors avec Neville depuis l'officialisation de ton couple, Dray.

- Si longtemps ! Dit Greg

- Mais pourquoi le cacher ? Demanda Vincent. Dray et Potter ont montré l'exemple !

- Tu n'es pas heureux, n'est ce pas ? demanda Pansy après l'avoir observé.

- Si je le suis… Ecoutez, je tiens à lui, c'est clair ?

- Alors pourquoi, tu n'irradie pas de bonheur comme Drake ? Demanda Blaise

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas…

Après s'être tous regardés et un temps de silence, Vincent pris la parole :

- Heu… Théo… Si tu nous disais tout… Peut être que l'on pourra t'aider à trouver cette chose qui t'échappe ?

Théo leur raconta son histoire, ses craintes et même sa discution avec Luna Lovegood.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… termina t-il.

- Ecoutes, dit Pansy. Tu fais déjà beaucoup en restant a ses cotés. Je pense que Loufoca a raison… Ne changes rien à tes habitudes, car a force d'être là, il s'habitue à ta présence… Et n'oublies pas c'est un Gryffon, il ne pense pas comme nous !

- Et si tu participais à la création de sa plante ? Demanda Greg.

- Elle est presque finit…

- Justement, insista Gregory, cette plante est très importante pour lui, et elle n'est pas encore au point à ses yeux, alors participe à la mettre au point afin que lorsqu'il la regardera il ne la verra pas comme une simple plante mais comme une sorte… de preuve d'amour que tu lui auras montré.

Un silence s'installa.

-... Heu… j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Greg gêné.

- Qui es-tu, et qu'as-tu fais de mon ami ? lui répondit Vincent avec un sourire.

- Greg… Tu vires Poustouffle ! S'exclama Drago avec un sourire.

- N'importe quoi ! Si l'idée ne te plait pas…

- Au contraire, elle est géniale ! Dit Théo qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Merci les gars, vous êtes trop fort !

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Demanda Pansy le sourire aux lèvres... Bon on a réglé une histoire, maintenant, à toi mon cher Blaise, on t'écoute. Depuis quand tu te tapes la belette ?

Après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à Drago, Blaise raconta son histoire.

- Ils sont partis trop loin ! S'écria Théo après l'avoir écouté.

- On ne peut même pas vivre notre propre vie ! s'indigna Vincent.

- C'est le monde qu'ils veulent nous imposer. Leur dit Drago. Écoutez… Noël approche, et on doit tous retourner chez nous…

- On y va pas, Drago, le coupa Gregory.

Devant le regard surpris du blond, Pansy expliqua :

- Nous n'avons pas répondu présent lorsque nos parent nous ont appelé pour recevoir la marque, mon ange. Tu crois vraiment que, si on rentre chez nous, ils nous laisseront revenir sans rien faire ?

Drago ferma les yeux. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

- Ne t'en veux pas Drake, lui dit Théo, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Nous avons chacun pris notre propre décision…

- Bien… Dans ce cas, je reste avec vous…

- Non ! Lui dit Vincent en levant le ton. Tu y vas, Drago. Tu seras au Manoir, rien ne peut arriver là-bas. Ta maison est tellement grande qu'on s'y perd et que seuls ceux qui y habitent savent se retrouver. C'est ce que tu à toujours dis, non ? Vas leur montrer que nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Et je ne pense pas que l'on te touchera devant ta mère.

- Il a raison dit Gregory. De nous tous, tu es le seul qui reviendra si il part. Va passer noël en famille, Drake. De toute façon, le Lord ne sera pas là bas !En plus, tu es le petit ami de Potter, tu seras surveillé !

Drago les regarda. Il hocha la tête et demanda :

- Et toi, Blaise ? La Belette rentre chez elle avec Harry et Granger, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je vais rester ici avec les autres. De toute façon, je n'ai pas la tête à fêter quoi que ce soit.

- T'inquiètes, Je vais personnellement récupérer ces photos lui dit Drago. Je te les ramènerais à la rentrée.

- Ne t'occupes pas de Lavande, j'en fais mon affaire, lui assura Pansy.

Blaise leur fit un sourire timide.

**OoooOoooO**

- Malefoy !

L'interpelé, qui se rendait à la bibliothèque, se retourna et vit Millicent Bulstrode qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

- Qui a t-il ? Demanda t-il d'une voix sec et froide.

- … Ton père…, il est dans la salle commune, et…

La jeune fille ne put terminer sa phrase que déjà, le jeune homme se précipita vers la maison des Serpentards.

Que faisait son père ici ? D'habitude, il le prévenait toujours de ses visites, alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien reçu cette fois ci ? Non pas qu'il était fâché de sa présence en ces lieux, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls depuis sa mise en couple avec Potter. Il savait que si son père n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, c'était grâce à sa mère avec qui il en avait tellement discuté qu'il l'évitait aujourd'hui.

Mais l'avis de son père comptait beaucoup pour lui. Après tout, ne vivait-il pas pour le satisfaire avant l'arrivé de Potter dans sa vie? Cet homme qui pendant longtemps a été son unique modèle, sa fierté, et sa grande frayeur… Cet homme qui aujourd'hui pouvait encore, s'il le voulait vraiment, le tenir éloigner de Potter un certain temps.

En effet, malgré ce qu'il ressentait pour son petit ami, Lucius avait toujours une place importante dans le cœur du jeune blond.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il trouva son père assis prés de la cheminée. La salle commune était vide.

- Père ? Dit-il en guise de salutation. Que faites-vous ici ?

Lucius se leva et regarda son fils de la tête au pied.

- J'ai appris que tu as passé une nuit à l'infirmerie… Je viens aux nouvelles… Tu sais comment est ta mère.

- Je vois…Vous pouvez dire à mère que je me porte comme un charme, et qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

- Bien… Je suppose que l'on te voit à noël ?

- … Non, père, je pense finalement rester ici, pour les fêtes.

- N'y penses même pas, Drago ! Tu seras au Manoir et tu feras honneur à la famille.

- Mais, pourquoi, bon sang ? Qu'est ce que tu veux démontrer ? S'écria Drago en cessant de vouvoyer son père. Une famille unis ? Cela ce sait déjà ! Je te rappelle que j'étais présent lors de la réunion des Sang Pur…

- C'était ton devoir !...

- On est riche ! Continua le dernier des Malefoy en ignorant la remarque de son ainé. On a de la notoriété ! On est respecté et craint ! Mais que veux- tu de plus ?!

- Que tu arrêtes de te pavaner avec cet abruti de Potter, pour commencer…

- Jamais.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Chacun était en colère contre l'autre.

- Tu me déçois mon fils, dit l'ainé après quelque temps… Si tu restes avec cet énergumène, comment assureras-tu ta descendance ?

- Tu sais bien qu'il existe une potion qui permet aux hommes de tomber enceint, alors arrête avec ça. Tu l'aura ton petit fils…

- Un bébé-potion ? C'est ce que tu envisages ?... Et qui va le porter, dis moi ? Toi ?

- Père…

- Ca suffit, Drago ! Jamais je ne l'accepterais dans la famille, c'est clair ? Je le tolère car ta mère semble l'apprécier, mais rien de plus. Tu veux être avec lui, soit, mais je te préviens, si jamais il fait un moindre faux pas qui puisse provoquer la colère de ta mère, je m'occupe de lui personnellement, me suis-je fais comprendre ?

- Bien, mais moi aussi j'ai une requête à te faire part.

- Je t'écoute, lui dit Lucius en levant un sourcil.

- Dits à McNair et tante Bellatrix que l'on ne touche pas à ce qui appartient à un Malefoy sans en subir les conséquences.

Lucius regarda son fils. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus argenté. Sa magie semblait vouloir s'échapper de lui. Dire qu'il était en colère, était un euphémisme.

- Qu'ont-ils fait ?

- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser. Transmets-leur le message.

- Pour que tu sois dans cet état, c'est qu'ils ont franchit la ligne de non retour.

Drago soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Ecoute-moi attentivement, dit-il, C'est entre eux et moi. Et saches que **J**'ai franchit la ligne de non retour. Je ne serais jamais au service de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. Je n'adhérerai jamais à ses doctrines que je juge fataliste !

- Fataliste ?... Mon pauvre fils, ce Potter t'a monté la tête !

- Mais réveille toi, bon sang ! Tu as fait ton choix, j'ai fais le mien. Peux-tu le respecter ?

Lucius regarda son fils. Il lut sur le visage qui lui ressemblait tant de la détermination. Il comprenait pourquoi le maître avait besoin de lui. Il comprenait aussi que son fils ne le rejoindrait pas. Après tout, Narcissa ne l'avait-elle pas dit ? Un Malefoy avait toujours le meilleur. Si pour lui, le maître semblait être le meilleur, pour son fils, c'était Potter…

Il soupira et après avoir fermé les yeux, dit en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Tu es mon fils, Drago. Tu es et tu resteras un Malefoy. Peux importe ce qui arrivera. Que le monde change, ou qu'il reste tel qu'il est, que je meure demain ou que je sois éternel, que nous soyons dans la même pièce ou que nous soyons séparé par un océan, que tu as ou non ton apparence, tu sera toujours un Malefoy. Peut importe tes actions, tes choix, ton passé, tu es un Malefoy et c'est à toi que revient le pouvoir, la richesse, et le respect d'autrui. Si tu juges que le Seigneur des ténèbres fait fausse route, soit, je ne te forcerai pas à rejoindre sa cause. Tant que tu restes au sommet. Mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, jamais je n'accepterai Potter.

Drago hocha la tête. Il avait comprit. Son père ne le rejetait pas. Oh il ne lui dirait jamais, mais il respectait son choix. Bien sûr qu'il n'acceptera pas Potter dans la famille, mais si jamais il y aurait des enfants, ceux-ci seront aimés et choyés par leur grand père. Et rien que pour cela, il avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de cet homme et lui dire tout l'amour et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour lui malgré ses actes… Mais, en tant que Malefoy cela ne se faisait pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien, je dois voir Severus pour une affaire, il est dans ses appartements je suppose ?

- … Sûrement…

- Je m'en vais dans ce cas… On se voit à noël, mon fils ?

- Oui père.

Lucius sourit et sortit de la salle en laissant son héritier debout devant la cheminée.

**OoooOoooO**

Steven Jackson regarda sa classe. Les sixièmes années étaient penchés sur un devoir sur table surprise. La partie « Pratique » allait avoir lieu un peu plus tard. Son regard s'attarda sur Harry Potter. Penché su sa copie, les sourcils foncés, preuve qu'il réfléchissait… Il lui ressemblait tellement ! Si seulement…

Il regarda alors Drago Malefoy. Comme toujours, il se tenait droit et rédigeait sa copie avec un visage dénué de toute expression. Une bouffé de fierté envahit le Professeur. Il sourit.

Oui, il était fier de ce jeune homme qui avait, sans le savoir, mener toute une génération à faire des choix par eux même et non pour faire plaisir à une tierce personne.

Ce jeune homme, blond au regard argenté connu pour son snobisme légendaire et sa langue bien acérée, a toujours été là pour lui, même dans les moments les plus sombres de sa vie.

Il est vrai que depuis qu'il enseignait à Poudlard, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup sollicité. De toute façon, il était le protégé de Severus, et malgré tout ce qu'il montrait, jamais Lucius ne permettrait que l'on touche à son fils. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de veiller sur lui, lors de la dernière nuit qu'il avait effectué à l'infirmerie.

De plus, Il le connaissait par cœur. De son réveil le matin au coucher le soir, il savait comment le jeune blond se comportait. Il connaissait toutes les expressions de son visage. De son sourire que tout le monde trouvait rare mais que lui voyait tous les jours, de ses yeux gris qui pouvait faire trembler le plus grand caïd que la terre ait pu porter, mais qui pour lui était remplis d'amour, et de cette voix traînante qui avait le don d'énerver plus d'un et qui lui racontait des millier d'histoire… En particulier sur un certain brun aux yeux vert.

Le professeur Jackson soupira. Il regarda encore une fois le fameux brun aux yeux vert. Comme à chaque fois, une tristesse sans nom s'abattit sur lui.

Ce brun qu'il a toujours voulu connaître. Oh il le connaissait, mais pas aussi bien qu'il connaissait le blond. De lui, il avait gardé un visage tendre, un beau sourire et un regard chaleureux, le vert émeraude de ses yeux, couleur que le blond adorait, un parfum qui aujourd'hui encore le faisait réagir.

De lui, il avait gardé une sensation de bonheur et de sécurité. Car, oui, tout le monde aimait et respectait ce qu'il était devenu. De lui, il avait appris à ne pas juger les gens en fonction de leur apparence, de toujours suivre son instinct, et de toujours être honnête, chose que le blond n'aimait pas entendre car pour lui, il fallait être rusé. De lui, il avait appris à se mêler aux autres malgré les doctrines de vie que lui enseignait le blond.

De lui, il avait appris des sortilèges qu'un enfant de son âge ne maîtrisait pas, et la magie sans baguette que le blond enviait car il n'avait jamais réussit à utiliser.

Et de plus, C'était lui qui avait choisit son prénom : Gabriel.

Le professeur ferma les yeux. Oui, il était fier de ses parents. Grâce à eux la ligné Potter-Malefoy avait tout pour être prise en modèle par toute les familles sorciers de la planète.

Alors pourquoi cela était il arriver ? Où avait eut lieu la cassure ? Lui-même, membre du pilier de la famille, ne le savait.

Il soupira encore une fois et regarda sa montre, et dit d'une voix forte :

- C'est terminé. Posez vos crayons.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, les copies s'envolèrent et se retrouvèrent sur un coin de son bureau.

- Bon maintenant, si vous montrez ce que je vous ai appris au dernier cours ?

**OoooOoooO**

Aux 12, squares Grimmaurd, Sirius Black regarda son salon. D'ici une minute Severus sera là. Il respira un bon coup. C'était dingue… Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à là ?

Depuis qu'il était sortit d'Askaban, il devait toujours se cacher. Du coup, il ne quittait jamais le Square Grimmaurd. Oh bien sûr, il avait toujours de la visite et Lunard vivait avec lui, mais depuis que celui-ci sortait avec Tonks, ils ne se voyaient presque plus. Et seul Severus venait régulièrement. Si au début leurs rencontres se terminaient toujours dans un duel où chacun ressortait blessé, depuis quelques temps, elles se terminaient dans un lit où chacun en ressortait épuisé, mais heureux.

Si le monde savait que sous ses affreuses robes noir, Le maitre de potion cachait un corps de rêve, il était sur que Severus serait déjà marié !

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu rêve ? fit une voix qui le fit sursauter

- … A toi bien sur, répondit t'il en regardant son amant.

- Range ses idées salaces dans un coin de ta tête, Black, il y a plus important.

Le su nommé le regarda surpris :

- Plus important ?

- Oui, où est Lupin ?

- A ton avis ?... Pourquoi tu as besoin de lui ? Je ne te suffis plus ?

- Range moi ce sourire débile, Black, et arrête de faire l'enfant, veux tu ? Lupin et toi devez partir en mission.

Sirius perdit son sourire et prit un air sérieux. Enfin, il allait avoir de l'action !

- Que doit-on faire ?

- Vous devrez aller chez la meute de Vanir.

- Vanir ?! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

- Calme toi. Le seigneur des ténèbres le veut dans ses rangs. Vous devez l'approcher avant ses sbires !

- Mais, Amour, Vanir est loup-garou qui refuse tout contact avec les sorciers !

- Approchez vous de lui sous votre forme canine, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème…

- Il sentira que nous somme sorciers !

Severus le toisa du regard.

- Black, peu importe la manière dont vous procéderez, il faut absolument que Vanir et sa meute fasse partie de nos troupe ! Je dois retourner à Poudlard. Préviens Lupin ! Plus vite vous partirez plus vous aurez de chance d'arriver avant les sbires du seigneur des ténèbres !

Sirius hocha la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva de nouveau seul dans le salon familial des Black.

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius écrivait une lettre où il disait son mécontentement du ministère quand il ressentit une sorte de secousse. Quelqu'un venait de franchir les défenses du Manoir.

Il se leva, sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers le salon familiale où il trouva sa femme prenant le thé.

- Lucius, mon chère, cela ne va pas ? demanda sa femme en le voyant arrivé soucieux.

- Qui est venu nous rendre visite, Narcissa ? demanda t-il d'une voix trainante.

- Personne n'a sonné, mon pauvre ami… Tu travail trop, viens prendre une tasse de thé, cela te détendra.

A ce moment, ils entendirent la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et des pas qui se dirigeais ver eux.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un Lucius ? demanda la maîtresse de maison qui était surprise de ne pas avoir entendu ni la sonnette ni la voix de Lester qui accueillait toujours les visiteurs.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Grammy, ce n'est que moi, fit d'une voix le nouveau venu qui entra dans la pièce.

Narcissa le regarda surprise et étouffa de ses mains le cri qu'elle poussa.

**OoooOoooO**

**Note de l'auteur 2 ****: Je viens vers vous pour vous demander votre avis sur le couple Sirius/Severus. Ils sont ensemble, oui mais faut il que je développe leur histoire ? Car j'ai beaucoup de couple gay dans cette fiction et comme on le dit souvent « trop de gay tue le gay » Qu'en pensez vous ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer :** La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling à qui je remercie de bien vouloir me les prêter le temps de cette fic. L'histoire commence durant la sixième année de nos héros. Sirius Black est toujours en vie car je l'adore ! Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le résumé, mais il y aura du Mpreg.

**Rating :** M (on va essayer de citronner !)

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash, et le rating est là pour une raison (ou même plusieurs)… âmes sensibles, chastes, jeunes gens, s'abstenir !

**R.A.R :**

**Llyorena** : Merci ma puce, ton mail m'a fait rougir de plaisir !

**EliH :** Oui, t'a raison, Gabriel n'a pas eut la vie simple… Mais bon, il est là c'est que tout va bien… Non ? Bon d'accord s'il est là c'est qu'il y a un problème… Je ne veux surtout pas te mettre la pression pour « _**C'est le mien**_ » car moi-même je tarde parfois à poster un chapitre. Saches que t'a su en quelques chapitres me captiver. Alors si tu veux, mets autant de temps à poster, je serais toujours là pour t'encourager ! (Meme t'auras plutôt l'impression que je te harcelle !)

**brigitte26 : **Mhmm… Je pense que tu auras la réponse a tes questions bientôt… Enfin j'espère… Tu en auras sûrement une partie dans ce chapitre.

**Evandarkmaga :** Merci beaucoup… Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas tardé et quelle te plaira.

**Adenoide :** En fait, pour moi, personne ne joue avec les sentiments des autres… Pour Blaise/Ron, Blaise veut le protéger donc il s'éloigne mais tu verras, il va vite revenir, pour Théo/Neville, il y a beaucoup de non dits ce qui donne l'impression que le couple n'avance pas. Je vais remédier à ça mais tout en douceur… Théo ne veut pas brusquer Neville (Tu seras pourquoi plus tard). Oui Le professeur Jackson vient du futur.

**F.F.F. :** Contente de t'avoir fait plaisir ! Je vais suivre ton conseil pour le couple Severus/Sirius. Quant au couple hétéro, je me tâtonne encore… Tes propositions sont originales en particulier Pansy/Dean. Merci, je vais y réfléchir !

**Juju.C :** Ouais ! T'as deviné d'où viens ce nom ! En fait je cherchais un nom original pour ce personnage et je suis tomber amoureuse de celui là, Alors que je n'ai toujours pas joué à ce jeu !( Je sais, c'est un comble ! Mais je vais me rattraper car j'ai fait plein de recherche et cela me donne envie d'y jouer !) Mais j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir car mon personnage est brun alors que l'originale est blond… Mais je te promet, je lui donnerais son caractère… enfin j'essayerai… Du moins une partie !

**Chapitre 10**

Les meubles de la salle classe volaient, balancés pas les rafales de vent que provoquaient les ailes de feu d'un jeune brun aux yeux vert.

Le jeune homme en question regardait le corps d'un élève portant une cravate verte et argent qui se trouvait dans les airs, avec un regard si froid que le pauvre élève se disait que sa dernière heure était venu.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Pucey, et tout de suite. Dit Harry d'une voix froide.

-… Je… Je…

- Harry, arrêtes ! S'écria Hermione affolée, tu vas finir par le tuer !

- Il le mérite, Hermione., répondit le brun avec un sourire. Quant à toi, retire ce que tu as dit sinon je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

- Monsieur Potter, dit une voix derrière lui, Veuillez reposer monsieur Pucey !

- Non, Professeur Rogue, répondit Harry sans se retourner, il doit d'abord s'excuser de ses dires.

- Vous allez le tuer ! C'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était important !

La porte de la salle s'était ouvert sur un Ron essoufflé d'avoir courut suivit du Professeur Jackson. Celui-ci comprit ce qui se passait d'un seul regard. Il poussa un soupir en entendant la phrase de son élève.

Il allait être obligé de le faire. Harry Potter ne lui laisser pas le choix.

Il s'écarta du rouquin, ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie venir a lui. Puis sous les yeux surpris de tous, une flaque d'eau qui ne cessait de grossir apparut devant lui. Jackson ouvrit les yeux et la dirigea afin qu'il se déverse sur l'élève ailé.

Déconcentré, celui-ci relâcha le pauvre Pucey qui atterrit lourdement sur le sol en se cassant un bras, en même temps que les meubles.

Harry ce tourna vers son professeur de DCFM. Ses ailes avaient disparu, mais son regard n'avait pas changé.

- Comment osez vous ? demanda t-il d'une voix autoritaire

- Je ne pense pas qu'il serait content d'apprendre que tu as tué un élève pour quelques mots déplacés, Harry, lui répondit son professeur d'une voix douce.

- Qu'est ce vous en savez ? Vous ne le connaissez même pas !

- CA SUFFIT, MONSIEUR POTTER !

Le sus nommé regarda Severus qui venait de parler, puis quitta la pièce sans se retourner, les habits trempés, sans voir son amie Hermione s'effondrer en larme dans les bras de Ron.

**OoooOoooO**

-Ce n'est plus possible ! Il se comporte comme un imbécile !

- Je suis d'accord avec Severus, dit Minerva les lèvres pincées. Cet enfant ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait ! Je ne le reconnais plus !

-Si Jackson n'était pas intervenu ce matin, il l'aurait tué ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Tout ça pour quelques mots déplacés ! Et ne me dites pas qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, car votre petit protégé n'avait pas l'ombre d'un remord !

Albus Dumbledore soupira. Il se trouvait dans son bureau en compagnie d'un Severus Rogue énervé, de Minerva Mc Gonagalls d'un Steven Jackson qui semblait épuisé, mais aussi de Sirius Black, de Remus Lupin, de Molly et Arthur Weasley, et de Mme Pomfresh.

-Comment va monsieur Pucey, Pompom ? Demanda t-il d'une voix las.

- Mal, Albus, répondit l'infirmière. Cet enfant a le bras cassé et quelques côtes perforées. Je ne parle pas de son état psychologique.

-Ce n'est pas Harry qui a fait ça, ce n'est pas possible ! dit Molly qui ne cessait de pleurer.

- Allons, ma chère lui répondit Minerva en lui tendant un mouchoir, calmez vous. On sait tous la raison de son comportement.

- Où en sont les recherches Severus ? Demanda alors Remus.

Le professeur de potions le regarda froidement et dit :

-On sait tous que la famille Malefoy se trouve au manoir. Le problème c'est que personne ne peut y entrer, mêmes les hiboux ne peuvent pas livrer les lettres que l'on envoie.

-Sommes-nous sûr, qu'ils sont tous là-bas ? Demanda Minerva.

-Oui, répondit Severus, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Lucius, c'est lorsqu'il m'a prévenus pour Vanir, ici même.

-Quant à Drago, poursuivit Arthur, il a écrit à Harry pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé au Manoir.

-Et Narcissa ? Demanda Remus.

- Elle ne quitte pas le Manoir lorsque Drago est présent, dit Severus. Ils sont ensemble, il n'ya pas de doutes là-dessus.

- Oui, il faut savoir pourquoi on ne peut pas entrer dans le Manoir… dit Minerva.

-Peut être que c'est l'œuvre de Vous savez qui? Pour séparer Harry et Drago ? Supposa Molly

-Non, ce n'est pas lui, leur dit Severus, car il cherche lui-même à y entrer…

-Il faut envoyer quelqu'un là-bas, Albus, dit alors Sirius. Si ça continue, Harry va vouloir y aller lui-même.

-Oh, par Merlin, S'écria Molly, Albus, vous allez l'en empêcher, n'est ce pas ?

-Molly, lui répondit calmement le directeur, si je pouvais, j'éloignerais Harry de cette guerre, mais ce n'est pas possible, car il en est la clef. En ce qui concerne notre histoire, même si je lui interdisais de se rendre au Manoir, il y irait dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. Donc, non seulement je ne le retiendrais pas mais je l'encouragerais à le faire.

-Albus ! S'écria Minerva et Molly à l'unisson.

Dumbledor leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et s'expliqua :

-Il s'agit de son petit ami, Mesdames, et comme vous le disiez tout à l'heure, on ne le reconnaît plus, rendez lui monsieur Malefoy junior, et il redeviendra notre bon Harry.

Pendant que tout le monde parlait, Steven Jackson réfléchissait dans son coin.

Drago Malefoy n'était pas revenu de ses vacances de noël, qu'il avait passé avec ses parents au Manoir. Cela faisait trois semaines que l'école avait repris et personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. Une tension palpable régnait dans l'établissement. Les élèves n'osaient parler ou encore s'exprimer car ils avaient peur des Serpentards.

En effet, sans leur Prince à leur tête, la maison avait été, la première semaine, désordonnée et on pouvait entendre dans tout Poudlard, la nouvelle de la mort de leur leader, mais Blaise, accompagné de ses fidèles amis, avait fait taire toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur le blond.

Mais les Serpentards, n'étaient pas les seuls dont les élèves craignaient. La plus part d'entre eux évitait de se trouver à proximité d'Harry Potter.

Celui-ci n'était plus le même. Il ne souriait plus, et plus les jours passaient plus il lui faisait penser à Lui.

Le professeur de DCFM soupira. Quelque chose l'intriguait. Jamais dans ses souvenirs, son père ne lui avait parlé de ces vacances prolongées. Au contraire, s'il s'en souvenait bien, ses pères s'étaient tellement manqués durant ces vacances que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, ils s'enfermèrent trois jours et trois nuits dans la salle sur demande, et qu'après cette escapade, ils furent punis par Dumbledore lui-même…

Alors pourquoi n'était il pas revenus ? A cause de Lucius ? Mais non, cela ne collait pas… Lucius avait peut être un sale caractère à l'époque, mais il était devenue un papy gâteaux à sa naissance et il avait encore en mémoires les histoires que son père lui racontait au sujet des innombrables disputes entre lui et son gendre Harry pour sa propre garde.

Non, son fils était important à ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être Lucius.

Voldemort, alors ? Mais non… Harry l'aurait sut, si c'était le cas... Ce n'était ni Lucius, ni Vodemort et le passé semblait avoir été modifié. Si cela continuait comme cela, Harry Potter risquait de devenir le prochain Mage Noir.

Le prochain Mage Noir ? Oh, Merlin !

- Séphiroth !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend Jackson ? Lui demanda Severus.

- Qui est ce Séphiroth ? demanda Pompom.

- C'est lui !... Disait Steven, en commençant à faire les cent pas, sans ce préoccupé des autres. Oh Merlin, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé !... Il m'a donc retrouvé ! Mais c'est pas possible, j'avais brûler la formule derrière moi !... Comment a t-il fait pour….

- JACKSON !

Le sus nommé sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Tous les membres de la pièce le regardèrent surpris.

-Hum… dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme et le regardant dans les yeux. Il est peut être temps de tout nous dire.

-Mais nous dire quoi ? Demanda Minerva.

- Allons, mon jeune ami, continuait le directeur en regardant toujours avec insistance Steven, et si vous commencez par vous présentez ?

- Albus, ne soyez pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes, lui dit l'infirmière. Il se nomme Steven Jackson et c'est le professeur de DFCM que vous avez-vous-même embauché !

-Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le professeur.

Albus le regarda avant de répondre :

-Je l'ai découvert que récemment… mais je me pose toujours des questions… Mais avec la disparition des Malefoy…

Il soupira et poursuivit :

-Je ne sais les raisons qui vous ont poussé à être parmi nous, mais si vous savez quelque chose au sujet de cette disparition… je vous en pris, nous somme en train de perdre Harry…

Jackson soupira. Il enleva alors la bague qu'il avait à son annulaire droit. Et Sous les yeux ébahit des autres personnes présents dans le bureau, Ses cheveux châtain qu'il portait long rétrécirent et prirent une couleur blond presque blanc, ses yeux d'un bleue ciel laissèrent place à des yeux vert émeraude.

Après un instant de stupeur et de silence, Severus dit d'une voix blanche en contemplant l'homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son filleul:

-Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Je m'appelle Gabriel Potter-Malefoy.

-… Potter-Malefoy ?... Demanda Sirius qui blanchissait a vue d'œil.

- Je viens du futur et oui, je suis bien le fils d'Harry et de Drago.

- Mais… Comment est ce possible ? demanda Molly

- Et Pourquoi, êtes vous là ? demanda aussi Remus.

-Allons, allons, calmez vous mes amis. Les coupa Dumbledore. Monsieur, Potter-Malefoy, je vous prie de vous assoir. Voilà… Bien, si vous nous racontez toute l'histoire. Vous pouvez…

- …faire confiance à toutes les personnes qui sont présente ici ce soir, je le sais, Papy. Termina le professeur de DCFM.

Le directeur lui sourit, et dit :

-Bien, racontez-nous le pourquoi du comment, voulez-vous ?

Gabriel regarda tout le monde et commença son discourt :

-Comme je vous l'ai dit… Je suis le fils d'Harry et Drago. Pour faire court, Harry a vaincu Voldemort et la paix et revenu, et la vie a repris son cours. Je suis né et j'ai grandis dans un bon environnement. Mais voilà, la paix fut de courte durée. Un nouveau mage noire a fit son apparition. Il est plus puissant que Voldemort, et est toujours accompagné d'une fée aux ailes noire.

-Une fée aux ailes noire ? demanda surprise Molly.

-Oui.

-Mais les fées n'existent pas…

- Elles existent. Expliqua alors Dumbledore. Elles ne se mélangent pas avec les humains. Mais aucune n'a des ailes noires à ma connaissance.

-Iribessa est une fée aux ailes noire, continua Gabriel. Elle est la plus puissante des fées. Et comme elle s'est alliée au mage noire, tout le peuple des fées s'est allié à lui… Nous somme impuissant face a eux.

- A ce point ? Demanda, Siruis. Pourtant, une fée, c'est petit, non ?

- Petite, certes, répondit Gabriel, mais sachez qu'une seule fée à le pouvoir de vingt bon sorciers.

- Merlin ! s'écria Molly.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas les fées qui nous effraie le plus. C'est le mage noir lui-même.

- Comment se nomme t-il ? demanda Severus.

-Séphiroth.

-Que c'est il passé ? Demanda Minerva. Comment est-il devenu un mage noire ? A cause de sa fée ?

- Non, Séphiroth et Iribessa ont toujours été ensemble… Il n'y a pas vraiment de point de départ de sa folie… Je pense que c'est une succession de chose qui l'a conduit à ce qu'il est devenu…

- Bien, dit Dumbledore, pourquoi est vous ici, à notre époque ? Je suppose que la plus part d'entre nous est soit mort, ou hors d'état de se battre, mais vos pères doivent être présent, non ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel a eux ?

Le professeur de DCFM baissa la tête.

-Harry Potter n'est plus parmi nous… Il est mort d'un cancer…Quand à Père…Il s'est enfermé au manoir et n'en sort plus…

-C'est quoi un cancer… ? demanda Molly, Comment…

- Drago Malefoy casanier ? Coupa Severus. Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ?

Après un silence, Gabriel reprit d'une voix rauque :

-Un cancer est une maladie moldue. C'est une prolifération des cellules du corps au sein d'un organe. Elle peut se développer très vite. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Papa… On…On a rien put faire… Personne n'était préparé à ça… En plus comme il fuyait Ste Mangouste, on n'a pas vue le dysfonctionnement de ses cellules tout de suite… C'est Père qui l'a trouvé mort un soir en rentrant du travail… Papa devait l'attendre car il se trouvait dans leur salon, dans son fauteuil dans lequel il s'asseyait pour discuter avec lui…

-Par Merlin !... dit Minerva en larmes, Ne me dite pas qu'il s'est éteint tout seul ?

- …Il n'y avait personne… Au moment des faits, je me trouvais chez oncle Ron… Une semaine avant, on le sentait fatigué… Donc Père a eut l'idée de me mettre en vacance chez la famille…Et lui était partit au travail.

-… En vacances chez la famille ? lui demanda Dumbledore… Vous aviez quel âge au moment des faits ?

- …Neuf ans.

-… C'est la raison pour laquelle Drago est devenus casanier ? demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

-… Non… Après cette histoire, Père m'a élevé seule. J'étais devenu sa priorité… Je passais avant tout… Et pour me voir, il fallait se déplacer car il ne me quittait jamais ses yeux…

-Mais alors pourquoi s'est-il enfermé…Insista Severus. Je ne comprends pas…

-… Il s'est refermé sur lui-même lorsque le monde à découvert Séphiroth.

-Qui est Séphiroth, Gabriel ? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

-C'est mon fils… Et c'est le portrait craché de Papa.

**OoooOoooO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer :** La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling que je remercie pour ce prêt le temps de cette fic. L'histoire commence durant la sixième année de nos héros. Sirius Black est toujours en vie car je l'adore ! Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le résumé mais il y aura du M-preg.

**Rating :** M (on va essayer de citronner !)

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash et le rating est là pour une raison (ou même plusieurs)… âmes sensibles, chastes, jeunes gens, s'abstenir !

**Note de l'auteur**** : Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à poster ! Tout ça, c'est la faute de Séphiroth ! Je vous assure ! Je me suis demandée plusieurs fois pourquoi je l'ai créé… Un coup, il était trop horrible, un autre trop mielleux… Bref, j'ai réussi à le mener là ou je voulais l'amener et j'espère qu'il vous plaîra.**

**En lisant une fic d'EliH (elle en a écrit plusieurs et sérieusement, allez la lire, elle en vaut vraiment le détour !) dont le titre est « C'est le mien » (C'est ma préférée, elle n'est pas encore fini mais elle promet !), j'ai constaté qu'elle vantait les mérites de sa « Super Beta », phenixmiyavi et que j'ai contacté pour un futur projet et qui a bien voulu nous rejoindre, Llyorena et moi, pour l'Héritier !**

**Donc ce chapitre a été doublement corrigé (merci les filles !) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**R.A.R :**

**brigitte26 : **Je tiens à te rassurer : Harry ne mourra pas. Enfin, il sera toujours vivant à la fin de cette fiction. Après… Mais je ne suis pas fan des Deathfics donc tu n'as rien à craindre. Et puis tu crois que ses proches ne vont rien faire maintenant qu'ils sont au courant ? Car c'est là qu'est la différence. A l'époque de Gabriel, personne ne soupçonnait l'état de santé du grand Héros et donc personne n'a pu agir.

**Evandarkmaga :** Je vais faire en sorte que cette histoire te captive encore un peu…. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Harry, je ne peux pas le séparer de Drago…

**EliH :** Comment ça tu me déshérites ? Mais… je tiens à mon héritage, moi ! Bon voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !

**Mahiora :** Je suis désolée d'avoir coupé là mais il le fallait. Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Adenoide :** C'est sur cette idée que j'ai fait cette histoire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne fais pas de Drama (enfin pas encore) et je te promets que tout va s'arranger.

**F.F.F. :** En fait, tu as tout compris ! Le prof de DCFM est bel et bien jeune. Je l'ai même imaginé plus jeune que tu le dis ! Mais n'oublie pas, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Gabriel a la cinquantaine passée. Quant à son fils, il est devenu Mage noir jeune, oui et j'insiste là-dessus. Tu verras plus tard…

**77Hildegard** : Merci pour tes reviews. J'essaie d'écrire des histoires que j'aimerai lire moi-même. Quant à Ron, je suis contente qu'il te plaise. J'en avais assez de le voir soit jaloux au point de devenir l'ennemi d'Harry ou trop con. Je voulais lui donner une autre personnalité. Tu vois je l'aime tellement que je le fais souffrir… Mais je vais me faire pardonner, je lui promets de belles scènes. En fait, à la base, Gabriel n'est pas venu changer véritablement le futur…. C'est l'arrivée de Séphiroth qui va tout chambouler donc il y a de fortes raisons que Harry ne développe pas de cancer… (J'ai plutôt intérêt que ce soit le cas sinon je vais me faire tuer !) Oui, un sorcier est normalement à l'abri des maladies moldues mais je te promets que tout va être expliqué plus tard. Et si Gabriel dit le nom du Mage noir lorsqu'Harry développe ses pouvoirs c'est qu'ils se ressemblent tant, à tel point qu'il croit le voir lui. Quant à celui-ci… et ben, je te laisse le découvrir !

**emodu59 :** Ta review m'a trop fait rire ! Mais je te promets, je tiens à garder tous mes lecteurs donc tout va bien se finir… Merci de me lire, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**shoupito : **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Voilà la suite.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM **

**Chapitre 11**

Ronald Weasley se trouvait dans sa salle commune. Il faisait son devoir de sortilèges qu'il devait rendre pour lendemain mais il n'était pas concentré.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Si cela continuait ainsi, le monde entier aurait peur de son meilleur ami. Au début, il comprenait sa peine et pardonnait ses réactions mais ce matin… Ce matin, son ami avait blessé un élève devant tout le monde, le sourire aux lèvres, Harry Potter avait pris plaisir à la torture.

Demain, le monde sorcier serait au courant et en ferait un Mage noir au même niveau que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Mais il connaissait Harry. Jamais il ne s'associerait au Mage noir actuel. Il le tuerait, oui, mais il prendrait sa place. Et comme il le connaissait, il savait qu'il serait pire que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Et lui dans tout ca ? Il s'était juré de toujours être auprès d'Harry. Devrait-il rester à ses cotés sans rien dire et le laisser sombrer dans le chemin qu'il empruntait ?

Il revit les larmes d'Hermione. Jamais elle ne suivrait Harry sur ce chemin. Elle le combattrait de toutes ses forces, même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

Non, il ne choisira pas entre son amitié pour Hermione ou Harry. Ils avaient toujours fait les choses ensemble alors pourquoi cela devrait cesser ? N'étaient-ils pas le Trio d'Or ?

Il était d'accord avec la jeune fille, il ne voulait pas emprunter ce chemin. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry emprunte cette voie. Alors il se devait de l'arrêter… Mais comment ? Seul Malefoy avait ce pouvoir !

Merlin ! La cause du comportement de son ami était aussi la solution ! Il suffisait de le faire revenir avant qu'Harry ne perde réellement les pédales… Oui mais où était-il ? Depuis trois semaines maintenant, il ne donnait pas signe de vie. Avait- il changé d'avis et s'était-il mis au service de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Non, cela ne collait pas… Il tenait trop à Harry. Alors, que s'était-il passé ? Peut-être que son père ne supportait pas de le voir avec le brun et le séquestrait au manoir…

Il fallait qu'il parle à son ami.

Ron se leva, rangea ses affaires et se rendit à son dortoir. Comme il le pensait, il trouva le brun allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux rivés au plafond.

Le rouquin soupira et s'approcha de lui.

- Harry, ca va ? Tu as loupé une journée de cours… Hermione t'a pris des notes…

- …

Ron s'assit sur le lit. Il regarda son ami et dit :

- Ecoutes, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu va devenir fou et tu va me rendre fou… On doit faire quelque chose…

- …

- Tu sais, je pensais à tout ce que l'on a vécu jusqu'à présent… C'est vrai, quoi… Il nous arrive toujours un truc, chaque année… En première année, on devait trouver le secret de la pierre philosophale, en deuxième, découvrir ce que refermait la Chambre des Secrets, en troisième, on a rencontré Sirius et Remus, en quatrième, il y a eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et en cinquième, on a eu Ombrage… Et tu sais ce que toutes ces années ont en commun ?

- …

- Nous étions toujours ensemble, Harry. Bien sûr qu'il y a eu quelques disputes ou des tâches que tu as dû effectuer seul mais nous n'étions jamais loin… Et même si Hermione n'était pas toujours d'accord avec toi, elle était toujours à tes cotés à te soutenir… Cette année n'est pas différente des autres, Harry. On a découvert l'amour, toi avec Malefoy, Mione avec Charlie et moi avec… Bref, malgré ca, on est toujours les mêmes, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Malefoy a disparu, c'est de ça dont il s'agit ? Ok… Dis-moi ce qu'on attend pour partir à sa recherche ?

Harry Potter le regarda enfin. Avait-il entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre ?

- Tu… Tu veux qu'on parte… à sa recherche ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ron sourit. Il avait réussi à attirer son attention.

- Je pense que c'est ce que tu auras fait si j'étais à ta place, Harry. Mais le plus important, c'est que je suis en train de te perdre… Et ça, tu vois, je ne le supporte pas.

- Ron…

- On va attendre la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, samedi prochain pour pouvoir nous éclipser sans que personne ne se doute de rien mais tu devras me promettre de ne plus effrayer les autres élèves, Harry.

- Je ne les effraie pas… Ce sont eux qui me fuient comme si je puais à des kilomètres à la ronde !

- Tu les effraies, Harry. Tu es imbuvable et tu ne prêtes attention à personne.

- Lorsque tu seras à ma place, tu viendras me voir… Lorsque tu auras perdu ton amour, on reparlera de mon comportement…

- J'ai perdu mon amour, Harry. Il est vrai que toi, tu ne peux pas voir le tien et tu ne sais pas où il est mais tu sais ce qu'il éprouve pour toi… Et lorsque tu l'auras retrouvé, vous filerez le parfait amour alors que moi… Moi, j'ai beau le voir tous les jours, peu importe ce que je fais, il ne me regardera plus. Et contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas odieux avec mes camarades, Harry.

- Ron…

-Tu as fait pleurer Hermione ce matin, Harry. Je veux que tu t'excuses auprès d'elle. On t'aidera à retrouver Malefoy. Je sais qu'il est important pour ta magie mais je t'en prie, calme-toi avec les autres élèves… Samedi est dans deux jours, ne fais rien que tu ne ferais si Malefoy était à tes cotés. Peux-tu me promettre ça ?

- D'accord…

- Bien… N'oublie pas, tu dois aller à tes entraînements ce soir…

- Je ne veux pas y aller… Je vais croiser Rogue… Il va m'énerver et…

- Comporte-toi comme si Malefoy était là, Harry. Je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut que tu apaises ta magie… Si tu veux, Hermione et moi, on assistera au cours ce soir…

- J'aimerai bien…

Ron hocha la tête et se leva pour sortir de la pièce. Mais avant de franchir la porte, il dit :

- Tu es mon frère, Harry. Je ne peux imaginer la vie sans toi à mes cotés. Pour cette raison, je ne te laisserai pas tomber mais sache que je n'hésiterai pas à t'arrêter si jamais tu vas trop loin.

- …

Le rouquin soupira et quitta la pièce tandis que le bun se recoucha et retourna à ses pensées.

Il vivait un cauchemar éveillé. Comment pouvait-on être autant maudit ? Depuis tout petit, le destin s'acharnait sur lui… Il avait perdu ses parents, il était désigné par une prophétie pour tuer un mage noir qui était, à ses yeux, beaucoup plus fort que lui et maintenant… son petit ami avait disparu sans laisser de trace… en le laissant derrière.

Mais on ne pouvait pas disparaître de la surface de la terre sans laisser de trace, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, quelque chose lui était arrivée. Jamais Drago ne partirait sans lui. Ron avait raison, ils devaient aller le chercher.

Il se mit à revoir tous ces instants passés auprès de son blond, ces moments qui, pour lui, furent que du bonheur à l'état brut. Il se rappelait de leur première nuit accidentelle, de l'officialisation de leur couple, de l'obstination du refus de son compagnon à l'appeler par son prénom…

Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour l'entendre dire son nom de famille de sa voix traînante qui le caractérisait si bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour revoir son sourire et ses yeux…

Oui, il serait prêt à tuer pour ca. N'est-ce pas ce que voulaient ceux qui séquestraient Drago ? Bien sûr qu'il savait qui le retenait prisonnier. Qui donc voulait le voir six pieds sous terre ? Qui n'appréciait pas sa relation avec le blond ? Voldemort et son chien Lucius, bien sûr. Il irait chercher Drago et s'il les rencontrait sur son chemin, il ne répondrait pas de ses actes. Il allait leur faire comprendre une fois pour toute qui il était.

Oh, il ne montrerait pas ses ailes. Il l'avait promis à Drago.

En effet, lors de ses cours particuliers avec ses professeurs, il avait appris que sa force se décuplait quand il sortait ses ailes et que celles-ci changeaient de couleur en fonction de ses émotions. Lorsqu'elles apparaissaient, Harry se sentait envahi de magie brute, il ne se contrôlait plus. Quand Drago, qui assistait désormais aux entraînements, l'avait compris, il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus les utiliser. Il avait donc appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs sans y faire appel.

Cette promesse, il ne l'avait pas tenue ce matin. Il était à fleur de peau et ce stupide Serpentard avait craché sur Drago. Il fallait bien qu'il préserve son honneur. Le plaisir qu'il avait pris lorsque l'autre con l'avait supplié de l'épargner… il voulait qu'il souffre, comme il souffrait de son absence… C'était une réaction normale, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu as fait pleurer Hermione ce matin, Harry. »

Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Heureusement que Ron avait osé l'affronter pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, jusqu'ici il n'était sensible qu'à l'absence de Drago. Le rouquin lui avait rappelé une chose qu'il avait omis, dans cette lutte, il n'était pas seul.

Peu importe ce qui arriverait, ce qui se passerait, il serait toujours entouré et soutenu. S'il prenait le chemin des ténèbres, Ron et, sans doute, Hermione l'en empêcheraient.

**OoooOoooO**

Lord Voldemort était assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée de son salon privé. Il ferma les yeux, énervé. Que se passait-il ? Avait-il raté quelque chose ? Avait-il été trahi par son bras droit ? Comment expliquer son absence ? Avait-il découvert sa faiblesse pour son fils ? Et même si c'était le cas, Il devrait s'estimer heureux du futur qu'il offrirait à Drago… Alors pourquoi ?

Il s'était déplacé en personne au Manoir, comme ils en avaient convenu pour le début des vacances mais il n'avait pas pu en franchir les grilles, comme si le foyer des Malefoy était protégé par un bouclier impénétrable.

Rien ne pouvait lui résister, n'était-il pas le plus grand Mage noire que le monde ait connu ? Il se devait de le briser. Il y avait usé toute sa magie, avait essayé celle de ses mangemorts. Malgré tous les sorts, le bouclier ne faiblissait pas.

Aujourd'hui encore, il s'était rendu au Manoir afin de s'en débarrasser mais rien n'y avait fait. La protection était infaillible. La personne qui l'avait mise en place avait déployé une puissante magie… plus puissante que la sienne… Si Lucius avait trouvé une telle personne, il le féliciterait après lui avoir fait comprendre que c'était lui le maître.

Mais ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout, c'était d'être privé de la présence du dernier des Malefoy.

Par Salazard ! C'était pour lui qu'il voulait passer les fêtes au Manoir. Son obsession pour Drago avait des répercussions néfastes sur son autorité. En effet, il n'avait plus tué personne depuis son enfermement. A cause de lui, Dumbledore et son protégé ne l'intéressaient plus…

Il voulait tant le revoir… son regard froid argenté, son sourcil froncé, sa posture dominante… Il voulait le revoir.

Même si cela devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait, il tenterait d'en venir à bout. Pour lui… uniquement pour lui.

**OoooOoooO**

Dans le bureau du directeur, le silence régnait. Chaque personne présente assimilait ce que Gabriel venait de leur révéler.

- Ton fils, dit Remus, le petit-fils d'Harry est le Mage noir de ton époque ?

Gabriel hocha la tête.

- Mais… pourquoi ? demanda Minerva. On parle de la descendance d'Harry Potter… Comment cela est-il possible ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ignore…

- Vous ne savez pas ? dit Severus avec sarcasme. Il s'agit de votre fils ! Qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'il devienne un mage noir !

- Je pensais le savoir… mais je me suis trompé… Mon raisonnement ne tient plus la route…

- Gabriel, dit alors Dumbledore, veuillez nous conter toute l'histoire s'il vous plaît, nous ne pourrons vous aider que si nous sommes au courant de tous les détails.

Le blond soupira et dit :

- Etant fils unique, j'ai toujours voulu une famille aussi grande que celle des Weasley. J'ai d'abord eu Tory, mère d'une petite fille, Nathaniel et le petit Kevin, père d'un petit garçon…

J'ai éduqué mes enfants comme je l'ai été. Malheureusement Nathaniel ressemblait à Harry Potter. Il lui était tellement semblable que les gens le prenaient pour le Sauveur. C'est le seul, de tous les descendants de Papa qui parle Fourchelangue. A la différence d'Harry, à Poudlard, il est allé à Serpentard où il excellait en potions. On était tous fiers de lui, surtout Père. Il lui a transmis cette passion. Je me rappelle que, lorsqu'il avait huit ans, pour que tu le prennes au sérieux, Oncle Sev, il t'a fait du polynectar.

Quand il est entré à Poudlard, il était curieux, réservé mais curieux. Il voulait tout faire, tout savoir. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas très sociable aux yeux des autres mais, à la maison, malgré son statut de cadet, on le sollicitait sur tous les sujets. Et sans le savoir, on en a fait l'ainé aux yeux de tous. Même aujourd'hui, beaucoup considèrent Tory comme la petite sœur de Nathaniel.

A sa sortie du collège, il n'était plus le même. C'était un jeune homme fermé, secret et très distant. Il voyageait beaucoup mais personne ne savait où. Les rares fois où il rentrait, il s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y faisait, excepté Père.

A son entrée à Poudlard, il vénérait son grand-père, cela ne l'était le cas à sa sortie. Il le détestait à tel point qu'il refusait de se trouver dans la même pièce. Après une énième dispute, j'ai voulu comprendre mais la seule chose que m'a dit mon père, c'était que Voldemort avait finalement gagné. Bien sûr, je ne compris pas tout de suite.

Lorsque les disparitions commencèrent, mon père entra dans une colère noire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ca. Il convoqua tous les Aurors et leur demanda de lui retrouver Nathaniel et de le lui ramener. Malheureusement, personne n'y parvint. Une dispute a éclaté entre mon père et moi à cause de ses accusations à l'encontre de mon fils au sujet des disparitions. Il me reprocha d'être aveugle. Selon lui, il essayait de le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Comme d'habitude, je ne l'écoutai pas et fis stopper les recherches.

Mon fils était toujours revenu de ses voyages, il suffisait juste d'attendre.

Mais à son retour, le cauchemar avait commencé. Il changeait toujours. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'aux reins. Son regard… il n'avait plus aucune chaleur, plus aucune douceur. Tout en lui n'était que froideur et noirceur.

Il fit son retour lors d'une réunion importante entre les différents ministres de la magie du monde sorcier qui eut lieu à Londres. Là, accompagné de sa fée, il tua, sous le regard de l'assistance, le ministre anglais et déclara qu'il serait le seul représentant du monde sorcier et que chacun devait lui obéir.

Certains tentèrent de se rebeller mais il les tua tous. Par peur, les autres se mirent à son service. Ainsi Séphiroth se mit à contrôler le monde sorcier.

Il est froid, n'a pas de compassion. Il tue comme il respire… En dix ans, il a fait de notre monde un enfer. Les moldus sont devenus nos esclaves, chacun d'eux porte une puce qui nous permet de les localiser. Personne n'est à l'abri de ses colères. Le seul endroit où l'on peut encore être libre, c'est au Manoir Malefoy où il n'a pas remis les pieds depuis qu'il s'est rebaptisé Séphiroth. La résistance se terre là-bas. Cependant, nous n'y sommes pas à l'abri. Il y a passé ses vacances étant enfant. C'est le lieu où mon père lui a offert Iribessa, la fée qu'il n'a jamais quitté. Il connaissait le château par cœur. Sil voulait s'en emparer, il le pourrait sans problème. Cependant, à mon départ, il n'avait pas encore envahi les lieux.

A cause de mon père.

Drago s'était enfermé dans ses appartements et ne voyait plus personne. Il est la personne que Séphiroth craint le plus. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait. Nous l'avons supplié d'aller lui parler et de tenter de le raisonner mais Père ne voulait rien entendre.

Quant à moi, je fis des recherches de mon coté. Je ne supportais pas que mon fils soit devenu cet… homme sans cœur. Je me suis enfermé à mon tour dans cette bibliothèque familiale où il avait passé tant de temps. Là, j'ai su.

Lucius, qui n'avait jamais accepté Papa, avait conservé un livre de son défunt maître. Il y expliquait comment laisser une partie de lui après sa mort. Après l'avoir lu, j'ai compris. Juste avant de mourir, Voldemort avait prononcé une formule qui lui avait permis de lui insuffler une partie de ses gènes. Ces gènes se sont transmis et se sont réveillés chez Nathaniel.

J'ai donc pris la décision de revenir dans le passé afin d'empêcher Voldemeort de mettre au point cette formule.

Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je me suis trompé… »

- Mais, demanda Sirius après un silence, en quoi t'es-tu trompé ? Tu peux toujours empêcher Voldemort de faire cette satanée formule, non ?

- Bien sûr mais… je… je ne pense pas…

- Vous ne pensez pas quoi ? s'exclama Severus. Êtes-vous en train de nous dire que vous êtes venus pour rien ?

- Je…

Gabriel avala sa salive et ferma les yeux. Il respira un bon coup et regarda le maître de Potion.

- C'est de votre faute tout ca, dit-il d'une voix pleine de reproche.

- Quoi ? Comment ca ?

- Personne ne savait à quel point Harry Potter était puissant ! Vous nous l'avez caché !

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Molly qui ne comprenait pas la colère de cet homme qui se disait être le fils de son fils de cœur.

Déjà qu'elle était sous le choc d'apprendre que Harry ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs, elle apprenait qu'en plus le jeune professeur de DCFM n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à rougir de sa véritable apparence, il était très bien conservé. Elle l'observa de plus près.

Oh, il ressemblait bien à un Malefoy avec ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs mais ses yeux… Merlin, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il était bien le fils d'Harry. Son regard émeraude ne trompait personne… Mais quand était-il né ? En l'observant bien, il lui semblait plus âgé qu'elle. Mais alors, quel âge avait-elle à son époque ? S'il était le fils d'Harry, par déduction, il était également son petit-fils ? Oh, ciel, c'était trop d'informations pour une seule journée !

- Je vous parle de ses ailes, quand il utilise ses pleins pouvoirs ! Continua l'homme qu'elle observait. Je vous parle de ses auras destructrices ! Personne ne nous en a jamais rien dit ! Il pratique la magie sans baguette avec une telle facilité ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? Pourquoi ME L'AVOIR CACHÉ A MOI ?

- Nous ne somme pas de votre époque, mon cher, dit, d'une voix froide, Severus. Et en quoi cela aurait-il changé quoi que ce soit ?

- MAIS VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN ! Je suis le fils d'Harry Potter ET de Drago Malefoy ! Deux des plus grands sorciers que le monde n'ait jamais connu ! J'ai aussi de puissants pouvoirs mais Séphiroth… Séphiroth est comme Papa… Il est plus puissant que nous tous réunis ! Alors ajoutez a cela les pouvoirs des auras et des ailes de Papa… Imaginez les dégâts qu'il causera… Imaginez… Non, vous ne pouvez pas… Vous n'avez jamais reçu l'ordre de tuer votre propre fils…

**OoooOoooO**

Drago Malefoy était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, les jambes croisées. Il était épuisé. Epuisé de ne rien faire… Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé dans sa chambre ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Trois ? Cinq ? L'école devait avoir repris… Que se passait-il là-bas ? Son absence avait-elle été remarquée ? Evidemment. Il était quand même Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards, et petit-ami du Survivant !

Oui, tout le monde avait dû remarquer son absence. Il connaissait bien ses amis et surtout son amant, ils allaient trouver un moyen de venir le chercher. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Après tout, il suffisait de se montrer patient. Il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas sortir de sa chambre alors…

Drago Malefoy, prisonnier dans sa propre chambre, dans son Manoir, qui l'eut cru ? Et ses parents ? Il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il se rappelait de son arrivée pour les vacances de noël. Il fut surpris de l'absence de ses parents à la gare King's Cross, ils en avaient pris l'habitude mais il n'avait rien dit. Il était trop occupé à dire au revoir à Harry. Il suivit donc Lester, l'elfe de maison, sans s'en rendre compte. Au manoir, il ne vit toujours pas ses parents. Il n'y prêta toujours pas attention, pressé d'envoyer une lettre à son amant pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé mais qu'il lui manquait déjà.

C'est seulement en fin de matinée, quand la faim se fit sentir, qu'il descendit au salon. Il fut surpris de n'avoir pas encore vu ses parents. D'habitude, sa mère le forçait à raconter ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard en détail tandis que son père écoutait tout en lisant la Gazettes du sorcier.

Quand Drago entra dans le salon, il le vit : un Harry Potter aux cheveux longs. Surpris, il ne prononça mot.

Il n'eut pas besoin de parler. L'homme ne pouvait être Harry car il le propulsa à l'aide de sa baguette du salon jusqu'à sa chambre. Et depuis, il se trouvait là. Il avait appelé un hibou dans l'espoir de demander de l'aide mais aucun n'apparut. Il était prisonnier de sa propre chambre !

En y repensant, l'homme n'avait effectué qu'un seul geste avec sa baguette et l'avait déplacé de plusieurs mètres voire de plusieurs étages ! Il devait être très puissant mais pas autant qu'Harry.

Même si, au premier regard, on aurait pu les confondre, ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Déjà Harry avait les cheveux courts et impossibles à coiffer et il y avait la fameuse cicatrice. L'autre portait les cheveux longs jusqu'aux reins. Quelle stupidité ! Se prenait-il pour une fille ? Il devrait vraiment revoir la mode de nos jours ! De plus, sa frange avait été séparée en deux au niveau du front qui ne révélait aucune marque.

Drago Malefoy entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il se redressa et regarda l'homme entrer. Il portait des bottes en peau de Dragon, un pantalon noir qui lui moulait les jambes et une robe vert pâle sans manche, lui arrivant au genou, fendue sur les cotés et maintenue par une ceinture. Sa robe épousait parfaitement son torse qui semblait musclé. Il portait en dessous un col roulé noir à manches longues. Son visage était fin et bien dessiné. Ses yeux émeraude étaient certes beaux à regarder mais glacials. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en catogan. Seules deux mèches étaient détachées. Si ses cheveux étaient blonds, ils seraient sûrement aussi doux que ceux de son père. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? La trentaine, sans doute.

- Ce que tu vois te plaît ? demanda l'homme, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Drago maintint son regard et dit en levant un sourcil, d'une voix traînante :

- Tu ressembles à une fille. Si tu cherches à te travestir, tu es sur la bonne voie.

L'homme le regarda, surpris et éclata de rire.

- Décidément, tu n'as pas changé !

- Si tu le dis… Bon, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Mon cher Drago… Sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Laisse-moi deviner… un fan d'Harry Potter ?

- Un Fan… Tu me prends pour l'un des fans de cet imbécile ?

- Tu t'es fait faire son visage donc tu es un fan, hystérique de surcroît. Mais, désolé de te décevoir, ton visage est raté… Tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Mes cheveux sont trop bien coiffés, n'est-ce pas, digne d'une chevelure de Malefoy ?

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, abruti. Tu cherches quoi ? Être un mélange de Potter et de moi ? Franchement, tu aurais pu prendre mon visage, il irait parfaitement avec ta chevelure. Par contre, il faudrait les couper un peu… Tu les portes beaucoup trop longs !

- N'es-tu pas en colère d'avoir été enfermé tout ce temps ?

Drago haussa les épaules et répliqua :

- Je n'ai plus de colère en moi. Et puis, je ne suis pas bête. Tu es fort. Au lieu de risquer de me faire battre, je privilégie la discussion.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

- Tu viens d'admettre que je suis plus fort que toi et que dans un combat, je gagnerais haut la main… tu as donc peur…

- Non, tu ne me fais pas peur, pas le moins du monde. C'est plutôt de la pitié que j'éprouve pour toi, si tu veux savoir… Vu ton apparence, tes parents doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes si, par bonheur, ils sont morts, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Mes parents sont bel et bien vivants mais là n'est pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Qui es-tu ?

- Je me nome Séphiroth.

- Stupide. Ta mère était-elle bête pour te donner un nom pareil ?

Sephiroth sourit.

- Tu as raison, ma mère m'a baptisé Nathaniel mais je me suis baptisé Séphiroth.

- Alors tu es un crétin, même la Belette est plus intelligent que toi. Pourquoi t'être rebaptisé ? Nathaniel est un prénom qui impose le respect.

- Séphiroth impose la peur.

- Absolument pas. Il est stupide ce nom.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas changé ?

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu dis ca… Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ?

- Si tu n'es qu'un fan se prenant pour le Survivant, laisse tomber… je ne m'intéresse pas aux abrutis de ta catégorie.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas ressembler à cet imbécile !

Drago, qui s'était de nouveau allongé, le regarda. Ses yeux émeraude étaient froids. Aucune chaleur ne transparaissait. Cet homme dégageait une aura meurtrière, plus puissante que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir peur mais ce n'était pas le cas, comme s'il était protégé. Cet homme ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il le ressentait au plus profond de son être.

- C'est aussi la seconde fois que tu traites Potter d'imbécile. Sur ce point, je suis d'accord mais puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Séphiroth le regarda et soupira avant de dire :

- Tu sais que tu es mon prisonnier, Drago ?

- Je suis chez moi, Nathaniel, je ne suis donc pas ton prisonnier. Un Malefoy n'est jamais prisonnier. Il est toujours le geôlier.

- Si tu le dis, Drago, si tu le dis… Alors dis-moi… Quand va-t-il arriver ton idiot de copain ?

- C'est pour ça que tu me retiens… Tu es au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- De ce bon à rien ? Tu rigoles ! Ton Harry va vite nous en débarrasser !

- Pourquoi veux-tu Harry dans ce cas ?

Séphiroth le regarda en souriant.

-Mais pour le tuer, bien sûr.

**OoooOoooO**

**Page 12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer :** La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling que je remercie pour ce prêt le temps de cette fic. L'histoire commence durant la sixième année de nos héros. Sirius Black est toujours en vie car je l'adore ! Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le résumé mais il y aura du M-preg.

**Rating :** M (on va essayer de citronner !)

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash et le rating est là pour une raison (ou même plusieurs)… âmes sensibles, chastes, jeunes gens, s'abstenir !

**Note de l'auteur**** : … Bon… Celui qui à des réclamations à faire sur mon retard doit se tourner vers Llyorena et EliH ! Je vous assure, ses deux folles, … Non je dirai sadiques, m'ont donné … des devoirs ! Je ne plaisante pas ! L'une d'elle a jugée que mon monde se limitait qu'aux HP/DM (Alors que ce n'est pas vrai) et me met au défit de découvrir d'autre horizons, et l'autre a jugée que mes connaissances en HP/DM était faible et m'a donc donné une liste de fanfiction à lire…**

**Aucunes d'elles n'a pensé à vous et quand je me suis plaint, Llyorena a dit qu'elle prenait toute les responsabilités ! Alors allez les voir et dites leur ce que vous pensez de leur manière !**

**Non sérieusement, Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à poster ! Pour me faire pardonner sachez que j'écris en ce moment le chapitre 14, et donc je vais me forcer de garder toujours un chapitre d'avance. De toute façon si je ralentie la cadence, Phenixmiyavi m'attends au tournant !**

**En ce qui concerne cette fiction, j'ai décidé de faire un résumé à ce stade de l'histoire car plus on va avancer dans l'histoire, plus cela risque de s'emmêler :**

_**Lors de la bataille finale, Harry tue Voldemort. Ce dernier, avant de pousser son dernier soupir, prononce une formule afin de transmettre ses gènes au jeune homme. Après la bataille, Harry épouse Drago et ont un enfant, Gabriel. Harry décède neuf ans plus tard, des suites d'une maladie moldue. **__**Gabriel grandit et devient père de trois enfants dont Nathaniel, chez qui les gènes de Voldemort s'éveillent. Quelques années plus tard, Nathaniel devient un très puissant Mage noir et prend le nom de Séphiroth. **__**Son père, l'ayant découvert, décide de retourner dans le passé afin d'empêcher Voldemort de créer la formule mais il n'a pas pensé que Séphiroth puisse le suivre.**_

**Voilà ! J'espère que c'est plus clair pour vous. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages privés, je vous répondrais ! Et en plus de tout ça, je tenais à remercier** **Phenixmiyavi et Llyorena pour le travail qu'elles font. Allez, j'arêtes le bla-bla et place au R.A.R !**

**R.A.R :**

**Silvercedre : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait rougir de plaisir ! Mais saches que moi aussi, je fais partie des lectrices qui ont lut de très belles fanfics sur ce site et qui doivent rester sur leur fin car l'auteur ne veut plus poster. Non que je critique ces auteurs (Chacun a ses propres raisons), mais je sais la frustration que cela fait, donc je te rassure je terminerai « l'Héritier ». Je suis en train d'écrire deux autre Fanfics (toujours en compagnie de Phenixmiyavi et Llyorena ) que je posterai uniquement a la fin de celle ci. Malheureusement ma fic n'est pas terminer et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance, mais t'inquiètes, tu en verras la fin. Biz !

**Evandarkmaga : **Une série télé ?... Pourquoi pas. Alors, il faut que je crée d'autres personnages pour rendre ça encore plus intéressant ! Non je pense que je m'y perdrais moi-même. Je vais me contenter de tous ceux que j'ai créés et je vais les développer. J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas.

**EliH :** Alors toi… Tu n'as rien à dire ! Regarde avec qu'elle retard je poste ce chapitre ! Je dois maintenant mettre les bouchés doubles pour satisfaire les lecteurs ! Mais je suis contente que mon Ron te plaise. J'en avais mare de cette image du meilleur ami « bébête » et trop con. Quand à la conversation entre Drago et son petit fis, j'ai dut la recommencer plusieurs fois. Décidément Séphiroth me donne réellement du fil à retordre ! Je ne sais pas la véritable raison pour laquelle Drago n'a pas peur de lui. Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment c'est que Séphiroth le déteste énormément mais reconnait sa force. Je t'embrouille encore là ? Tu l'as mérité ! Bon voici la suite et promis, je vais me remettre à tes lectures !

**Kirane66 :** Merci de me lire ! Voici la suite qui a tardé, j'en suis désolé, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Syssi : **Cette phrase a choqué beaucoup de monde ! Malheureusement, Séphiroth ne dévoilera pas ses plans tout de suite… Mais je te promets que tu comprendras tout très bientôt.

**Adenoide :** Ah, là là… C'est vrai que plus on avance dans l'histoire plus on voit que tout devient sombre. Mais je te rassure, ma fiction sera un Happy end. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Séphiroth, il sait très bien ce qu'il dit. Il n'empêchera pas Harry de tuer Voldemort !

**YunJae87** : Merci pour ta review ! Séphiroth t'intrigue, hein ? Moi aussi il me donne du fil à retordre ! Et il n'est pas prêt de se calmer !

**Fan de fiction** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite !

**FeunoRed : **Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Il va encore avoir pas mal d'intrigue, mais bon tout va bien se terminer.

**77Hildegard** : Je me suis mal exprimée. C'est à Harry que Voldemort transmet ses gènes lords du combat final. Quand à la réaction d'Harry face à Séphiroth… tu vas devoir attendre qu'ils se rencontrent ! Mais je pense qu'Harry sera très remonté lorsqu'il apprendra que c'est lui qui a séquestré Drago !

**CoeurdeGael** : Merci de me lire !

**Dymitry :** Salut toi ! Dis-moi alors à quoi servent les explications si ce n'est pas pour vous rendre encore plus fou ? Sérieux, je reconnais que tout n'est pas clair dans cette fiction, mais je vais faire en sorte qu'elle soit compréhensible ! Séphiroth, malgré sa courte apparition reste un grand mystère ! Merci de me lire et je te laisse avec le chapitre 12.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapitre 12**

Neville Londubat rien n'allait à Poudlard. Il y régnait une atmosphère lugubre. Tout le monde semblait méfiant, même les plantes lui semblaient ternes.

Les maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle semblaient distantes et ne se mélangeaient pas aux autres maisons, à cran. La maison Serpentard, d'habitude ordonnée et montrant l'exemple, était devenue un vrai champ de mines, la place de leur « prince » étant vacanteAucun élève ne se faisait plus confiance. D'après Théo, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que des duels ne commencent. Les Gryfondors, eux, célèbres pour leurs pitreries et pour leurs caractères bon enfant, étaient silencieux. Ce n'était pas pour la place du leader que chacun se défiait, plus personne ne voulait s'approcher du grand Harry Potter.

Son ami avait changé. Plus les jours passaient, plus son humeur s'assombrissait. Il ne souriait plus. Il semblait être dépourvu de tout sentiment. Il avait été jusqu'à faire pleurer Hermione ce matin !

Et dire que tout ça était dû à l'absence de Malefoy. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Poudlard serait méconnaissable à cause de cette sale fouine, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il faut dire que le blond avait changé. Après tout, il avait réussi à séduire Harry Potter, le garçon le plus convoité de sa génération !

Neville soupira et regarda la serre de la fenêtre du couloir où il se trouvait, même lui n'avait plus cœur à s'occuper de ses plantes. Il s'inquiétait trop pour son ami. Avec ce qui s'était passé ce matin, Harry avait besoin de soutien… Oui mais comment l'approcher ? Il émanait de lui une aura… malsaine, sûrement causé par son humeur et ses ailes couleur feu, jamais il n'avait vu ça. Etait-il si puissant ? Tout le monde savait qu'il était fort mais personne n'avait vu ses ailes à l'exception de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils ne semblaient pas surpris quand leur ami les avait déployées. A bien y repenser, les professeurs Rogue et Jackson n'étaient pas surpris non plus…

Oui, en ce moment, Harry avait besoin de soutien car aucun élève ne pouvait ignorer qu'il était devenu dangereux.

-Salut toi.

Neville se retourna pour voir Théo et ses amis approcher.

- Que fais-tu tout seul, Londubat ? demanda Pansy. Tu as perdu le mot de passe de ta salle commune ?

-Désolé de te décevoir, répondit Neville, ne voyant pas le regard d'avertissement que Théo lança à la jeune fille, mais je suis juste en train de me balader, ce n'est pas interdit à ce que je sache ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Théo avec un sourire, je suis content de te voir.

-Et vous ? Que faites-vous là ? demanda le Gryffondor après lui avoir rendu son sourire.

-On voulait vous voir, dit Gregory. Enfin, on voulait parler à Potter.

-Potter ? Pourquoi ?

- Oui, pourquoi voulez-vous lui parler ?

Le cœur de Blaise cessa de battre. Devant lui, Ronald Weasley avançait à leur encontre. Un pan de sa chemise sortait de son pantalon, sa cravate rouge et or était détachée. Il semblait fatigué.

- Ron… commença-t-il.

-Ronald !

Le susnommé se retourna pour voir Lavande Brown se jeter sur lui, sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui m'est arrivée ! J'étais à la bibliothèque quand…

-Brown, dit Pansy d'une voix glaciale, on discutait là. Sois gentille, dégage !

La jeune fille châtain la regarda avec colère :

-Mais de quoi je me mêle, le bouledogue ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

- Lavande, dit Ron d'une voix embêtée. On… On avait…

-On était en réunion, termina Neville. On n'attend plus qu'Hermione pour commencer. Tu peux aller la chercher ? Elle est sûrement dans son dortoir.

-Une réunion ? Je peux venir?

- Euh… commença Ron

-Cela ne te regarde en rien, Brown, la coupa Blaise en colère, fais ce que l'on te dit, c'est tout !

-Si Ronald est convié, il est normal que j'y sois !

-Lavande ! s'écria le rouquin. Ecoute, on a besoin d'Hermione maintenant. Plus vite tu vas la chercher, plus vite on commencera la réunion et plus viteje pourrais passer du temps avec toi… Ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-il en lui caressant la joue, je ferai en sorte que cette réunion ne s'éternise pas.

La jeune Gryffondor sourit et se dirigea vers sa salle commune non loin de là.

- Tu as de drôle de goût, Weasley, lui dit Vincent.

-Toi, Crabbe, tu la fermes, dit Ron d'une voix froide. De quoi voulez-vous discuter avec Harry ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en mesure de vous parler, dit Neville, en regardant Ron pour lui demander confirmation. Si vous le voulez, transmettez-nous le message, on vous promet qu'il lui sera remis.

-Ecoutez…

Théo passa nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux et continua.

-On sait tous ce qui s'est passé ce matin, nous étions tous présents. Potter a pété un câble. Si nous ne faisons rien, il va devenir plus dangereux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même !

-Pourquoi dis-tu ca ? demanda Ron. Personne n'est pire que cette face de serpent !

-Ouvre les yeux, la Belette ! dit Pansy, énervée. Il a sorti des ailes ! Et son aura… si Jackson n'était pas intervenu, il aurait tué Pucey ! Il faut le stopper. Je refuse que mon meilleur ami sorte avec un meurtrier !

-Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas attendue…

Le groupe se retourna vers Hermione Granger, les regardant d'un air absent. Ron lui sourit et l'enlaça dans ses bras pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

-Vous avez raison sur un point, dit-il en regardant les Serpentards, nous devons faire quelque chose pour Harry…

-Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, répondit sa meilleure amie.

- Exact. Je propose d'aller chercher Malefoy.

- Tu veux qu'on quoi ? demanda Pansy, surprise.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Harry n'est plus le même depuis la disparition de Malefoy. Je me suis donc dit que si nous allions lui chercher son amoureux…

-Oh, oh, pas si vite, la Belette, on ne sait même pas où il est ! dit Gregory. Il peut aussi bien être au Manoir que chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Justement, dit alors Neville en rejoignant ses compagnons gryffondors. Quel est le dernier endroit où il a été vu ? Nous commencerons notre par là.

-Parce que… tu comptes partir aussi ? demanda Théo

- Bien sûr ! Il s'agit de mon ami, je me vois mal rester ici, les bras croisés !

-Mais… et ta plante ? Ton projet ?

- Harry à besoin d'aide, Théo… je reprendrai l'élaboration de ma plante dès mon retour… Et si je ne fais pas le concours cette année et bien… je le ferai l'an prochain… Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait disparaître.

- Bien… Dès qu'on aura retrouvé Drake, on s'en occupera, d'accord ?

Neville lui sourit en rougissant.

-Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, dit Blaise en regardant Ron, il faudrait peut-être que l'on programme tout ça à tête reposée…

-On s'en va samedi, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Ron en regardant Vincent, vous n'aurez qu'à nous suivre… Excusez-moi, je dois rejoindre quelqu'un !

-Qui ça ? demanda Hermione, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Neville fit un signe de tête à Théo et rejoignit ses amis tandis que Ron répondait :

-Lavande avait une histoire passionnante à me raconter…

**OoooOoooO**

Un peu plus tard alors que le couvre-feu était passé, Harry marchait dans les couloirs, muni de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte des Maraudeurs.

En début de soirée, Dobby était venu lui annoncer que ses cours particuliers avaient été annulés sur la demande de Dumbledore. Il ne savait que penser, lui qui croyait devoir s'expliquer avec le directeur sur l'incident de ce matin. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait pu éviter Rogue.

Comme il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il s'était levé et avait décidé de faire un tour près du lac quand il constata que le lit de son meilleur ami était vide. Plus tard, la carte des Maraudeurs lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait dans l'un des couloirs du troisième étage.

Pourquoi Ron était-il là-bas ? Avait-il un rencart ? Avec qui ? Lavande ? Ce n'était pas possible, cette fille l'énervait ! A moins qu'il n'ait changé d'avis entre temps… il est vrai que, durant ces dernières semaines, il n'était pas très réceptif avec ses amis…

Mais, non, cela ne pouvait être Lavande ! Il le lui aurait dit tout à l'heure quand il était venu lui parler... Il était son meilleur ami, il devait tout lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? Ok, il s'était comporté comme le plus crétin des enfoirés, ces derniers temps mais ce n'était pas une raison…

Il était arrivé près du couloir. Il vérifia à nouveau sur sa carte que Ron était bien seul.

« C'est bon, personne en vue » se dit-il en la rangeant. Il ajusta sa cape et s'introduisit dans le couloir. Il vit de loin son meilleur ami, regarder par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Il se rapprocha. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette tristesse sur son visage ?

Au moment où il voulut enlever la cape pour lui parler, une voix s'éleva devant lui.

-Ron…

L'interpellé se retourna, surpris d'avoir été dérangé. Il fut encore plus surpris quand il vit la personne en face de lui.

-Zabini.

- Salut.

Ron le regarda des pieds à la tête. Il portait toujours l'uniforme de sa maison et, sur sa robe, le badge de préfet brillait à la lueur de la lune. Génial, de tous les préfets qu'il y avait dans cette école, il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui !

- Ecoute…

- Si c'est pour m'enlever des points, vas-y, ne te gêne pas, répondit le rouquin en continuant sa précédente activité.

Blaise eut mal. Ce n'était pas tellement les mots du rouquin qui l'avaient blessé, c'était son ton. Il avait été surpris de le voir ici mais il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il n'y avait personne pour l'empêcher de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il lui manquait. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire…

-Choucky, commença-t-il.

Ron ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne devait pas l'appeler comme ça.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ca ! dit-il d'une voix froide.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il faut t'appeler Ronald !dit Blaise en imitant Lavande.

- Comment oses-tu ? dit Ron en lui faisant face. En quoi ca te dérange ?

- Tu n'as jamais voulu que je t'appelle Choucky alors qu'elle, tu la laisses…

- Je m'appelle RONALD, Zabini !

- Non, tu t'appelles Ron, c'est comme ça que tout le monde t'appelle.

-Bien, maintenant que tu connais mon prénom, tu peux te casser ? Je ne veux pas te voir.

Au lieu de s'éloigner, Blaise s'approcha de lui.

- Choucky, je suis désolé, si tu savais…

- Laisse-moi Zabini, dit-il en appuyant chaque syllabe.

-Non, il faut que tu m'écoutes, tu ne me laisses pas te parler, tu ne me regardes même plus, laisse-moi m'expliquer, ce soir.

-Expliquer quoi, Zabini ? Laisse-moi deviner. Ta Daphné n'était que de passage ? Elle n'avait pas un service trois pièces comme toi ? Tu voulais faire plaisir à ta mère ? Quelle est l'excuse que tu vas me sortir, Zabini ? Vas-y, je t'écoute !

-Je voulais te protéger, Choucky…

Avait-il bien entendu ? Blaise se moquait de lui, là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Me protéger ? Moi ? C'et la meilleure ! Je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là !

- Ron…

Le Serpentard voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais le rouquin se dégagea et le regarda froidement :

-Me protéger de quoi, Zabini ? Je m'en moque. Saches que je ne suis pas une fille, je sais me défendre tout seul ! Et si jamais ça se complique, Harry ou même l'un de mes frères ne sera jamais loin. Alors peu importe tes raisons, elles ne sont pas valables.

-S'il te plaît, écoute-moi…

- Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Tu m'as fais clairement comprendre que, toi et moi, c'était fini, que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi alors restons-en là et laisse-moi tranquille !

- Choucky, je devais te faire croire ça…

- Mais bien sûr.

-Ils… ils allaient tuer ta famille si on restait ensemble !

-De quoi parles-tu, Zabini ?

-On a croisé Bellatrix Lestrange et MacNair, un jour lors de nos voyages, ils ont fait des photos de nous.

- On ne les a pas croisés ! Je l'aurais su !

-Ils étaient sous polynectar, même moi je ne les ai pas reconnus !

-Et alors ? Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de menaces qu'Harry reçoit à mon encontre afin de l'atteindre ? Pourtant, il est toujours à mes côtés, lui et il n'a jamais partagé mon lit !

Blaise ferma les yeux de colère, encore heureux que les deux Gryffondors ne partageaient pas le même lit !

-Je ne suis pas Potter, Ron ! répondit-il en colère tout en le regardant. Je t'aime, moi, excuse-moi d'avoir voulu te protéger en te mettant à l'abri !

-Harry m'aime aussi, dit Ron sans se démonter. La seule différence est qu'ilne me fait pas souffrir, lui!

Sur ces derniers mots, le rouquin se retourna et s'éloigna.

-Choucky, attends !

Mais Ron ne se retourna pas et quitta le couloir. Il ne vit pas les larmes de son ancien amant.

Harry, lui, les vit. Blaise resta prostré au sol durant cinq bonnes minutes, avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Le Gryffondor avait vu les larmes de son meilleur ami ainsi que celles de son amant.

Quand le silence régna de nouveau dans le couloir, il se permit de penser.

Alors c'était Blaise, l'amour de Ron ? Depuis quand ? D'après ce qu'il avait entendu et compris, ils s'aimaient encore mais alors, que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait de l'état de Ron au début de sa relation avec Drago. Si Blaise l'aimait, pourquoi le mettre dans cet état ?

« -Laisse la Belette tranquille, Potter. Il est assez grand pour trouver le grand amour tout seul ! »

Drago le savait ! Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il lui avait pris la tête pour un stupide tee-shirt, il lui avait fait part de vouloir mettre Ron et Lavande ensemble. Drago l'en avait empêché! Merlin, quel mauvais ami il était.

Oh Dray, qu'as-tu encore vu que j'ai ignoré ? Où es-tu ? Putain, tu me manques, si tu savais à quel point !

A son tour, il s'assit sur le sol et pleura.

**OoooOoooO**

Sirius Black soupira. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à un futur pareil… La future génération allait revivre le même cauchemar, exister en même temps qu'un fou furieux qui s'autoproclamait « Maître du monde ».

Et tout ça à cause de qui… d'un taré qui se croyait être la descendance de Serpentard lui-même, d'un type qui avait déjà provoqué une guerre atroce, d'une personne qui avait fait régner la terreur au point que personne n'osait plus prononcer son nom, d'un lâche qui, seize ans auparavant, a été presque détruit par un bébé destiné à le tuer.

Le pire dans tout ca, comme si tous ces actes ne suffisaient pas à le condamner, il avait eu le toupet de transmettre ses gènes à Hary, maudissant ainsi sa descendance… la famille Potter.

Son filleul, le fils de son meilleur ami, de son frère, celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils, dire que cet enfant allait s'éteindre seul, sans personne pour lui prendre la main.

-Tu penses encore à ce qu'il nous a dit ?

Sirius Black soupira. Il se retourna vers son amant qui se tenait au milieu du salon et lui fit un petit sourire.

La veille, alors que chacun était rentré, il était resté. Après ce qu'il avait appris, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Sans un mot, Severus l'avait amené dans ses appartements et s'était allongé à ses côtés.

- Ne t'en fais pas, amour, va rejoindre tes élèves… Tu as les sixièmes années ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Black, tu n'as rien dit depuis hier soir.

-Je vais bien, Severus ! Va rejoindre tes putains d'élèves !

-Sirius…

Le professeur de Potion se rapprocha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras et le força à le regarder.

-On peut encore changer les choses, dit-il. Rien n'est encore perdu. On va aider ce… stupide professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de pacotille à empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'utiliser cette formule.

L'animagus hocha la tête et lui dit d'une voix peu assurée :

-Je sais qu'on va l'aider mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète. Severus, s'il te plaît, sauve-le. Je le considère comme mon fils. Empêche-le de développer cette maladie.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

-Je te promets de faire mon possible. Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir, appelle un elfe et mange quelque chose. Après, va t'allonger, tu as besoin de dormir.

Severus fit une bise sur le front de son amant et quitta ses appartements.

**OoooOoooO**

La grande Salle était silencieuse. Tous les élèves étaient présents. Tout le monde était là ce matin. Tous regardaient la table des professeurs, vide.

-Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda Seamus.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Dean, à coté. Ils ont peut-être oublié de se lever.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, Dean, dit Hermione en levant les yeux. Il doit se passer quelque chose !

Harry soupira et prit du bacon tout en regardant Ron en pleine discussion avec Neville. S'il n'avait pas surpris la scène d'hier, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son ami vivait lui aussi un cauchemar! Devrait-il lui en parler ou aller voir Zabini ? D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était le jeune Serpentard qui avait été à l'origine de leur séparation. Il semblait avoir une bonne raison mais que venait faire cette Daphné que Ron avait nommé ?

Il ferma les yeux.

-Harry, ca va ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans le regard brun de sa meilleure amie. Il lui sourit et répondit :

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il faudrait peut-être aller voir ce qui se passe avec les professeurs.

A cet instant, la porte de da la grande salle s'ouvrit et le directeur de l'établissement fit son entrée, suivi par tout le corps professoral.

Après s'être excusé de leur retard, il invita tout le monde à prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Harry l'observa tandis que les autres reprirent leur déjeuner. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Dumbledore semblait soucieux. Peut-être était-ce la faute de Voldemort ? Et cet air soucieux ? Y avait-il un rapport avec la suppression de ses cours particuliers hier soir ?

-Harry ?

Le brun aux yeux verts tourna son regard vers Hermione, soucieuse.

-Je vais bien Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai fini de manger. Je vais aller chercher mon devoir de potions que j'ai laissé dans ma chambre. Ron, tu m'accompagnes ?

Le rouquin le regarda, surpris.

-Ronald n'a pas fini de manger, répondit Lavande, contrariée que Ron ne fasse pas attention à elle ce matin. Il lui faut des forces pour bien commencer la journée.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, Brown.

La voix du brun se fit glaciale, le regard qu'il lança à la jeune fille aurait pu la tuer.

Ron soupira, cela recommençait. Il se leva et dit :

-Ce n'est rien, Lavande, j'ai fini de manger. Viens Harry, allons-y maintenant ou on va arriver en retard au premier cours de la matinée.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la grande Salle.

-Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda Ron en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Elle ne m'a rien fait personnellement mais elle te colle trop.

- Elle me … ? Harry ! C'est toi qui, depuis des mois, me forces à sortir avec elle !

-Oui et tu ne voulais pas !

- Si j'avais changé d'avis ? Tu as pensé à ca ? Toi, tu as Malefoy, Hermione a Charlie ! POURQUOI, MOI, JE N'AURAIS PERSONNE ?

- ET QUE FAIS-TU DE BLAISE ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il l'ouvrit de nouveau pour la refermer. Comment Harry était-il au courant ? Avait-il été bruyant cette nuit ? Avait-il laissé paraître quelque chose ?

-Arrêtede me regarder comme ca, « Choucky », lui dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

- Ne… Comment…

-Quoi que je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un surnom débile ! dit Harry en rigolant, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de t'appeler ainsi ?

-Harry… qui… Comment es-tu au courant ? Arrête de rire !

- C'est trop fort, « Choucky » !

-Mais… ARRETE DE RIRE !

Ron avait le visage rouge de honte. Après quelques minutes, Harry se calma enfin.

-Pardon Ron… mais c'est trop.

-Fais encore une réflexion sur ce surnom et je te refais le visage en y ajoutant d'autres cicatrices, Harry !

-Calme-toi. Je trouve ça mignon, en fait. Si tu veux tout savoir, je t'envie. Toi au moins, tu as droit à un surnom inventé spécialement pour toi alors que moi, c'est « Potter » à tout bout de champs.

Les deux amis se regardèrent.

-Qui te l'a dit ?

- Je vous ai entendu hier soir…

- Je vois. Tu avais ta cape ?

- Oui… écoute, Ron, je ne voulais pas te…

-C'est bon, Harry. Tu as entendu, il n'ya rien à dire. Lui et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je vais sortir avec Lavande, maintenant.

-Et tu vas faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie…

-Harry.

-Non, tu devrais écouter ce qu'il a à te dire. Ron, tu sais que je serai toujours là s'il t'arrive quelque chose mais je serai plus rassuré si quelqu'un qui t'aime veillait également sur toi et Blaise… Blaise me semble tout indiquer pour ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Il t'aime. Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Jamais il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit t'arriver. J'ai vu comment il te mangeait du regard.

-T'as su ça rien qu'en nous regardant hier soir ?

-Non, à vrai dire, Drago m'a aidé…

-Malefoy ? Tu arrives à communiquer avec lui ?

- Mais non, idiot ! En fait, il devait savoir pour vous deux, il m'empêchait toujours de te parler de Lavande quand il était présent.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas mais ça m'étonnerait que…

-Blaise ait parlé à Drago ? Non tu as raison, il a dû le découvrir tout seul et il a forcé ton petit-ami à avouer…

-Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, Harry.

-Oui, oui, si tu le dis. Et si tu me racontais toute l'histoire ?

Ron soupira, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. De toute façon, il était préférable que son ami se focalise sur son histoire, cela lui permettait d'oublier Malefoy quelques instants.

**OoooOoooO**

Lucius ferma les yeux. Il était assis derrière son bureau où s'entassaient des dossiers.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais regretté ses choix. Il avait toujours aimé le pouvoir et s'était débrouillé pour être chaque fois du bon côté, jusqu'au choix de son fils.

Il l'avait élevé à son image, sans lui montrer la moindre émotion. Il savait que Narcissa et, même, Severus le lui en montraient. Il l'avait préparé à être le futur dirigeant des sang-purs, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, il lui avait fait une place enviée. Mais de cela, son fils n'en avait cure. Non, Drago avait choisi Potter, ce même Potter qui donnait tant de fil à retordre à son maître.

« - Explique-moi comment un enfant de seize ans peut-il tant effrayer un vieux comme le maître ? »

Cette phrase, prononcée par sa femme, résonnait dans sa tête. Elle soutenait le choix de leur unique enfant.

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais compris la lubie de son maître. Au début, il pensait que c'était juste une vengeance afin de ridiculiser l'adolescent mais il y avait autre chose. Ce qui le gênait encore plus depuis peu concernait l'acharnement du maître à voir Drago. Tout le monde pensait que le but était de l'approcher afin d'affaiblir Potter mais Narcissa ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« - Tu crois que c'est normal qu'il continue à s'acharner sur lui alors qu'il a fait son choix ? »

Lucius soupira. Oui, Drago avait fait son choix, celui de la partie adverse, par amour. Au moins, lorsque la guerre serait finie, la famille Malefoy serait toujours sur le devant de la scène. Peu lui importe qui gagnera, il y aura un Malefoy dans les deux camps.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui faisait soupirer l'aîné de la famille Malefoy. Il s'agissait de sa descendance. Oui, Drago avait tenu sa promesse. Il lui avait donné un fils pour perpétuer leur nom de famille. Même si ce nom était terni par celui de Potter, il serait toujours présent dans les générations à venir et quelle génération !

Cet homme qui se disait être son arrière-petit-fils ressemblait trop à Potter. Il dégageait la même aura que son maître, en plus puissante.

Selon ses dires, il était là pour empêcher son père, son petit-fils déjà présent, ici, à son époque, de vouloir changer le passé.

Mais changer quoi ? S'il était là, c'était que Potter avait tué son maître et qu'il avait épousé son fils. Pourquoi son petit-fils voulait-il changer le passé ? Et pourquoi son arrière-petit-fils voulait-il s'opposer à son père ?

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était de sa faute si son petit-fils avait fait un bond dans le passé.

Lucius se tint les tempes.

Qu'avait-il encore fait ? La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était le pouvoir. Avait-il vendu son âme pour l'obtenir ? Avait-il détruit sa famille pour ses idéaux ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Sa famille représentait tout pour lui. De plus, il allait avoir un petit-fils… Non, il devait y avoir une erreur. Il ne pouvait pas être la cause du déchirement de sa famille, juste pour le pouvoir. Non impossible ! Etre un Malefoy signifiait appartenir à une famille. Il ne pouvait être responsable d'un tel désastre. Si Drago et Narcissa l'apprenaient, ils lui en voudraient.

Devait-il prévenir son maître ? Etant donné que Potter l'anéantirait, il ne lui serait d'aucun secours… Devait-il parler à Dumbledore ?

Lucius soupira. Fallait-il retourner sa veste encore une fois ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il contacte Severus et vite.

**OoooOoooO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer :** La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling que je remercie pour ce prêt le temps de cette fic. L'histoire commence durant la sixième année de nos héros. Sirius Black est toujours en vie car je l'adore ! Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le résumé mais il y aura du M-preg.

**Rating :** M (on va essayer de citronner !)

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash et le rating est là pour une raison (ou même plusieurs)… âmes sensibles, chastes, jeunes gens, s'abstenir !

**R.A.R :**

**Llyorena et Phenixmiyavi**: Merci les filles d'être toujours là.

**Evandarkmaga : **Tuas peut être raison… Mais tu me connais, j'aime surprendre les lecteurs. Donc s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas à la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira quand même.

**Kirane66 :** Il est vrai que je vous laisse souvent avec pleins de questions en tête, et le chapitre qui va suivre ne fera que confirmer tes dires, mais promis toute ses questions ne resteront pas sans réponses !

**Lablanche11 :** Alors là, pour une surprise c'est une surprise ! Je suis trop contente et honteuse… Je n'ai aucune excuse de ne pas te lire alors que tes histoires sont géniales mais je ne te cache pas que je suis débordée… Je poste même mes propres chapitres avec du retard, alors imagine ! Non sérieux, a partir du moi prochain j'aurais plus de temps et je me rattraperais, promis ! En ce qui concerne Choucky (décidément ce surnom me fera toujours autant rire !) et Blaise n'auront pas leur conversation tout de suite, malheureusement, mais je te promets que je le ferais bientôt !

**YunJae87** : Je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que l'amour est trop compliqué ! Mais malgré cette complexité on ne peut s'empêcher de le rechercher et de le désirer. C'est ce que vit Harry. Mais tu as a raison il existe différents sortes d'amour que ce soit pour l'amitié eu encore pour la famille. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Brigitte26 :** Hello ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci de me lire et voici la suite.

**Caence:** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite !

**Elaelle :** Merci pour les compliments de ta reviews. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas bonne en orthographe mais je travaille avec Phenixmiyavi qui m'aide pour ça et qui travaille avec d'autres auteurs et qui poste elle-même ses propres textes (qui sont super soit dit en passant, tu devras aller les lire) et Llyorena qui elle m'aide pour la compréhension de la lecture. Je m'estime pour ma part chanceuse d'être bien entouré. Il se peut que malgré tant de relecture il reste encore des fautes et on s'en excuse, mais vois tu, nous sommes humaines. Pour l'histoire, je l'admets moi-même que l'on peut de mélanger facilement les pinceaux, mais comme je l'ai dis au chapitre précédant que celui qui ne comprends pas n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un Pm, je répondrais sans hésité. Et Nathaniel est bien le fils de Gabriel et par déduction, le petit-fils de Harry et Drago.

**§§§HPDM§§§**

**Chapitre 13**

Severus Rogue ferma les yeux énervés. Comment ce nabot avait-il fait pour avoir cette satanée maladie ? Il avait passé son après-midi à étudier les livres moldus traitant de la future maladie d'Harry Potter. Il savait comment elle se développait et comment les moldus faisaient pour la soigner. Certains en mouraient, d'autres en guérissaient. Il espérait que Potter ferait parti de la seconde catégorie.

Il devrait étudier les traitements moldus et les faire évoluer pour pouvoir être utilisés par un sorcier. Il ne voulait plus voir Sirius avec le même regard que ce matin. Il sauverait le dernier-né des Potter, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

Mais avant tout, il devait aller rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne cessait de l'appeler. Peut-être avait-il des nouvelles des Malefoy.

Il écrivit un mot pour Sirius qu'il laissa bien en évidence et utilisa la cheminée qui l'amena au 12, square Grimmaurd afin qu'il puisse transplaner en toute sécurité.

**OoooOoooO**

Gabriel Malefoy-Potter regarda Harry, assis à sa place habituelle. La veille, après la réunion, Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de parler à l'adolescent. D'après lui, si Harry était lié à Voldemort et que Séphiroth avait les gènes de ce dernier, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'Harry et Séphiroth soient liés à leur tour.

Il soupira. Que devait-il faire ? Si Harry rencontrait Séphiroth, n'allait-il pas le tuer pour avoir séquestré Drago ? Et Séphiroth, que comptait-il faire ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? A leur époque, il n'avait personne pour lui résister, à proprement parler alors qu'ici, les plus grands guerriers étaient présents, Dumbledore, Severus, les Maraudeurs, les Weasley ou encore Harry Potter et DragoMalefoy eux-mêmes, en pleine possession de leur pouvoir. Non, il ne le comprenait pas.

- Professeur ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?

Le professeur sursauta. Il regarda le trio qui le dévisageait d'un air inquiet. Ils étaient venus au cours particulier d'Harry, après le déjeuner.

- Euh… professeur, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ron avec insistance.

Leur professeur sourit et répondit :

-Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Harry, je suis au regret de te dire que ton comportement, ces derniers jours, a été inadmissible. Tous les professeurs ont été d'accord pour que tu sois puni. C'est le professeur Rogue qui se chargera de ta retenue.

- Et pourquoi pas McGonagall ? demanda l'élève fautif. C'est la directrice de ma maison, ce serait normal qu'elle…

-Ton professeur de Potions a été plus... persuasif.

-Mais il me déteste ! Vous voulez ma mort ?

-C'est ce que tu voulais pour le jeune Pucey, il me semble, non ?

-Il le méritait ! Il…

-HARRY !

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Hermione, qui avait crié, dit à l'intention de l'enseignant :

- Nous sommes d'accord avec vous. Pouvons-nous passer au programme du jour, s'il vous plaît ?

Les trois adolescents virent leur professeur soupirer et se masser les tempes.

-Professeur Jackson ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda, de nouveau, Ron.

- Oui, écoutez, je ne vous ferai pas cours aujourd'hui. De toute façon, Severus préférerait être présent. Non, je voudrais vous parler.

-Laissez-moi deviner, dit Hermione sarcastique. Vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez être et vous travaillez pour Vous-Savez-Qui afin d'amener Harry auprès de votre maître, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ?

Harry et Ron, dans un cri, sortirent leurs baguettes simultanément. Si Hermione le disait, c'est qu'elle avait remarqué quelque chose qui leur avait échappé.

-C'est vrai, professeur ? demanda Harry, sentant la colère monter. C'est votre but depuis le début ?

Gabriel sourit en les regardant. Ils étaient tous les trois en position de combat.

-Posez vos baguettes, jeune gens. Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est très grave et risque de changer votre avenir…

-Parce que vous croyez que l'on va vous obéir sagement ? dit Ron, d'un ton sarcastique.

-Si vous ne m'écoutez pas, répliqua Gabrielle d'une voix traînante, vous ne saurez jamais si ce que dit Hermione est vrai ou pas. Bien, poursuivit-il une fois que les élèves l'eurent écouté après quelques temps d'hésitation, Hermione a raison. Je ne suis pas celui que je prétends être. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Mais dites-moi, comment l'avez-vous su ?

-Et bien, dit la jeune fille en rougissant, à cause de votre acharnement sur Harry durant vos cours.

-Mon acharnement ?

-Vous le poussez à se surpasser comme si vous connaissiez l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

-Je vois… Vous êtres très observatrice mais vous vous trompez sur un point. Je ne connaissais pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. On m'en avait parlé mais personne ne me l'a jamais confirmé.

-Qui vous en avait parlé ? demanda Harry.

-Maintenant que vous le savez, vous allez courir avertir votre maître ? dit en même temps Ron avec colère.

-Oncle Ron, arrête de dire des bêtises, veux-tu, dit Gabriel en soupirant et en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

-« Oncle Ron » ? demandèrent les trois adolescents, surpris.

-Vous allez bien, professeur ? demanda, pour la troisième fois, Ron.

-Je vais bien, tonton, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Gabriel en souriant.

-Euh, professeur, dit Harry, de plus en plus surpris, vous venez d'appeler Ron « tonton »…

Gabriel les regarda avec insistance.

-Je le sais. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas un ennemi ou encore une personne à la solde de Voldemort. Si je profite de vous parler à tous les trois, c'est que vous êtes au courant pour la prophétie donc cela ira plus vite pour mes explications.

-Vos explications ? demanda Ron en lui lançant un regard sceptique.

-Je vais faire simple. Je viens du futur et si j'appelle votre ami « tonton », c'est parce que je suis ton fils, Harry.

- Mon fils ?

-Euh, professeur, dit le rouquin, elle est où la blague ?

-Arrêtez de l'interrompre ! dit Hermione, exaspérée.

- Parce que tu le savais ? s'écria Harry en la regardant.

-Non mais je ne suis pas surprise. Allons, voyons ! N'avez-vous jamais remarqué qu'il parlait comme Malefoy ?

-Tu veux dire que son deuxième père, c'est Malefoy ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry regarda le professeur avec un regard chargé d'espoir.

-Mais bien sûr, nigaud ! Continua la jeune fille, tu crois réellement que Harry va quitter Malefoy pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

-C'est vrai ? demanda Harry

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris, tante Hermione ? Tu as toujours été observatrice, répondit Gabriel en la regardant avec un sourire.

-C'est donc vrai ? dit Ron en ouvrant grand les yeux. Vous êtes le fils d'Harry et de Malefoy ? Vous ne leur ressemblez pas pourtant !

En guise de réponse, Gabriel sourit et, tout en regardant son deuxième père, enleva la bague de son annulaire droit. Il vit son père écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

-Par Merlin ! s'écria Ron. Harry, regarde ! C'est …

Le jeune brun, qui n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard de son professeur, se leva et s'approcha de l'adulte. Devant lui se tenait Drago, un Drago plus vieux, beaucoup plus vieux, avec les traits tirés par la fatigue. Arrivé à son niveau, il lui caressa la joue. Non, ce n'était pas Drago. Cet homme, devant lui, n'avait pas la même peau que son amour. Cet homme, devant lui, n'avait pas les yeux mercure comme celui qui avait volé son cœur. Il les avait émeraude, comme lui. Cet homme était…

-Mon fils.

Gabriel hocha la tête tout en maintenant leur échange visuel qui fut brisé par le jeune adolescent.

Trop de questions passaient par la tête d'Harry mais une seule franchit ses lèvres :

-Pourquoi ?

Gabriel lui fit un sourire triste et dit assez fort pour que Ron et Hermione l'entendent :

-Je suis venu du futur pour empêcher Voldemort de commettre un acte qu'il fera et qui aura des répercussions dans mon époque.

- Je ne vais pas réussir à le tuer ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que si mais je ne m'étendrai pas là-dessus.

-Alors quel est cet acte qu'il ait commis et que vous voulez changer ? demanda Ron en se rapprochant.

-Pour que vous vous déplaciez vous-même au point de dérégler l'ordre du temps, c'est que cela doit être grave, dit Hermione en faisant de même.

-A sa mort, il a réussi, à l'aide d'une formule, à te transmettre ses gènes, Papa.

-Ses gènes en moi ? Vous voulez dire que je vais me transformer en lui ?

-Non, tu… vas bien. En revanche, ces gènes se sont transmis à mon fils. Et malheureusement…

-…Il est devenu une sorte de « Vous-Savez-Qui », termina Ron.

Gabriel soupira et dit :

-Cela fait dix ans que Séphiroth fait régner la terreur à mon époque.

-Mais pourquoi personne ne l'arrête ? demanda Hermione

- On ne peut pas car il s'agit de mon fils et donc du petit-fils d'Harry Potter. Pour cette raison, on l'a laissé faire mais je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Alors j'ai cherché la raison de son comportement et j'ai trouvé ce qu'a fait Voldemort. J'ai décidé de revenir ici afin de l'empêcher de te transmettre ses gènes.

-D'accord, dit Harry d'une petite voix. Et vous avez trouvé comment faire ?

-Non, je me penche dessus mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous en parle…

-C'est au sujet de la disparition de Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

Gabriel la regarda, hocha la tête et continua :

-Père aurait dû revenir à la rentrée de janvier.

-Voldemort le retient, commença Harry en colère.

-Non, ce n'est pas Voldemeort. Je pense que Séphiroth m'a suivi et que c'est lui qui détient Père.

-Mais c'est insensé ! s'écria Ron. Il s'agit de son grand-père !

-Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez prévus d'aller le chercher. Je vous connais, rajouta-t-il en les voyant rougir de gêne et, même si je vous en empêchais, vous ne m'écouteriez pas, vous le feriez dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. Je tenais à vous dire qui vous allez rencontrer si vous allez là-bas. Ne soyez pas surpris par son apparence.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

Avant que Gabriel ne réponde, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue. En les apercevant, il fit une grimace et dit, d'une voix froide, à l'attention de Gabriel.

-On est attendu chez le directeur, maintenant.

Gabriel soupira puis libéra les élèves. Il suivit son collègue de travail en laissant son père et ses amis dans le couloir.

**OoooOoooO**

-Jackson est le fils d'Harry mais c'est pas possible ! s'écria Neville en regardant le trio.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande, transformée en une prairie ensoleillée, où ils étaient allongés à même le sol en compagnie de Luna et de Ginny.

-Et pourquoi cela ne le serait pas ? lui demanda Luna. Il sait quand même qui sont ses parents, non ?

-N'empêche que cette histoire est quand même tirée par les cheveux, dit Ginny. Il aurait fait un saut dans le passé pour aider Harry, mais imagine qu'il n'arrive à accomplir ce pourquoi il est venu et qu'il ne puisse plus rentrer chez lui ?

-Et pourquoi te l'avoir dit ? demanda Neville. Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Il sait que nous allons chercher Malefoy, dit Hermione. Il voulait nous prévenir de ce que l'on va rencontrer sur notre chemin.

-Le petit-fils d'Harry ! s'exclama Ginny qui s'énervait. Comme si tu allais laisser ton petit-fils devenir un Mage noir ! C'est n'importe quoi !

-Ginny, dit alors Ron d'une voix lasse. On a vu son vrai visage. C'est bien le fils d'Harry et de Malefoy. Et si leur petit-fils va devenir Mage noir, c'est à cause de Vous Savez Qui. Le fait que Jackson soit là va nous aider à combattre cette face de Serpent afin que ce futur n'arrive jamais.

-Mais alors pourquoi son petit-fils séquestrerait-il Malefoy ? Insista Ginny. Ce n'est pas logique !

-Harry ? demanda Luna en regardant le brun. Comment vas-tu ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas être ici. C'était Hermione qui avait insisté pour parler de ça après le dîner. Et comme ils devaient aussi planifier leur escapade de samedi, Neville Luna et Ginny, qui venaient aussi, s'étaient joints à eux. Et comme l'avait fait Jack… enfin son fils, Hermione a voulu les mettre au courant de ce qu'ils pourraient affronter s'ils s'engeaient dans cette quête.

Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être dans les bras de Drago. Il soupira et dit :

-Je vais bien. Je viens d'apprendre que je vais être père et grand-père, tout devrait aller bien, normalement. De plus, mon fils est là pour empêcher mon petit-fils de mal tourner donc tout va bien.

-Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Ginny.

-Il ne nous l'a pas dit, répondit Ron. Rogue est arrivé à ce moment-là.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il était vrai que le professeur ne s'était pas présenté. Il avait compris que « Jackson » n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt mais « Steven » ? Etait-ce vraiment son prénom ? Il y avait réfléchi tout l'après-midi. Non, sûrement pas. Si cela ne dépendait que de lui, il aurait choisi « James » en l'honneur de son père ou peut-être Gabriel. Il avait vu ce prénom dans un livre moldu qu'il avait lu cet été et il l'avait bien aimé. Oui, Gabriel était un beau prénom. Il faudrait demander à Drago ce qu'il en pensait. Après tout, il allait être le second père alors il avait son mot à dire.

- Rogue ? demanda Neville. Pourquoi ? Il est au courant ?

-Je suppose, dit Hermione. Le professeur Jackson a gardé son apparence du futur lorsqu'il est parti avec lui.

-Ils doivent sûrement travailler ensemble sur le projet de Jackson, dit Ron en se levant. Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi je tombe de sommeil et, même si j'aime me prélasser au soleil, je préfère mon lit.

Tout le monde le suivit. La prairie avait laissé place à une salle de classe. Après être sorti de la salle sur demande, Harry leur fit part de son envie de marcher seul. Les autres le laissèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir.

Harry soupira lorsqu'il se retrouva seul et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée.

**OoooOoooO**

Il voulait le voir. Il prit son coussin et le serra contre lui afin de respirer l'odeur de son amour. Il se mit à imaginer son sourire moqueur lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'il avait un fils. Il l'imagina bien debout devant lui, le regardant avec ce sourcil levé tout en le traitant d'abruti et de rêveur.

Harry Potter se mit à sangloter, les yeux fermés, en serrant plus fort l'oreiller de son amant. Il ne vit pas une aura argentée l'entourer et se mettre à briller.

-Potter ? fit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna vers cette voix et regarda son interlocuteur.

-Je rêve, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant un sourire triste.

Devant lui, se tenait DragoMalefoy qui le regardait, surpris. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et étaient attachés, en une petite queue-de-cheval sur sa nuque, qui laissaient quelque mèches de devant en liberté.

-Ne dis rien, Honey, dit le brun en voyant son amant qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Tu me manques si tu savais ! Dis-moi où tu es, on va venir te chercher. Attends- moi, j'ai tant de choses à te dire…

-Potter, dit Drago en le regardant attentivement, c'est mon coussin que tu serres dans tes bras ?

Le brun regarda le coussin recouvert d'une taie d'oreiller en soie de couleur verte qu'il tenait en main, sourit et dit d'un air penaud :

- Tu me manquais trop. Je suis venu dormir dans ta chambre. Je voulais m'enivrer de ton odeur.

-Tu es venu dormir dans ma chambre ?

-Ne m'en veux pas, jusqu'à présent, je n'y allais pas car tu étais absent. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de ta présence, de ton parfum. Je voulais te revoir même si ce n'était qu'en rêve. Drago.

Harry voulut quitter le lit pour s'approcher du blond qui n'avait pas bougé mais celui ci le fit stopper d'un geste de la main.

-Potter, tu t'es endormi où ?

-Dans notre lit, Honey, dans ta chambre de Préfet. Mais ce n'est pas important, le jour va bientôt se lever et je ne veux pas me réveiller sans t'avoir embrassé.

-Potter, tu as transplané de ma chambre de préfet à Poudlard ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Ce Drago l'énervait. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas dans ses bras l'embrasser comme il le lui demandait ? Pourquoi le regardait-il comme s'il était fou ? Il était bien dans un rêve pourtant ? Alors pourquoi son amant l'agaçait-il à ce point ?

-Malefoy, dit-il en soufflant et en se mettant assis sur le lit, je t'ai déjà dit que l'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Bien sûr… Et tu vas aussi me dire que tu m'attendais sur mon lit avec ta cape d'invisibilité ?

-Ma cape ? Ecoute, je suis désolé d'être entré dans ta chambre alors que tu n'y étais pas, d'accord ? Alors, arrêtons de nous prendre la tête et viens m'embrasser, veux-tu ?

-Potter ! Comment ? Tu n'es pas à Poudlard mais dans ma chambre au Manoir ! Donc permets-moi de te prendre la tête avec ça !

Harry écarquilla ses yeux et regarda alors autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus le mur blanc de la chambre du préfet, il ne voyait plus le bureau en chêne au coin de la pièce, le fauteuil vert où il avait laissé ses habits et sa cape d'invisibilité ou encore l'armoire qui portait l'effigie de Poudlard.

A la place, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre trois à quatre fois plus grande que celle dans laquelle il était entré plus tôt dans la soirée. Les murs étaient de couleur crème. Elle était éclairée par un immense lustre qui pendait au plafond au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait tout un mur recouvert de miroirs qui laissait deviner une armoire. Tout dans la pièce était luxueux. Même le lit à baldaquin sur lequel il était installé était revêtu de drap en soie noire.

-Potter ?

Le susnommé regarda son amant.

-Je suis en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Euh, étant donné que je ne me suis pas encore couché, je ne pense pas.

- Où est-on ?

-Je te l'ai dit, on est au Manoir, dans mes appartements privés.

-Je suis en train de rêver.

Pour confirmer ses dires, il se pinça le bras droit

-Aïe ! dit-il sous la douleur.

Drago le regarda bouche bée. Son petit ami était bien sur son lit. Il n'y avait que lui pour se pincer tout seul comme un abruti. Il avait transplané depuis Poudlard pour le voir, lui, chose que l'on ne pouvait pas faire. Mais ne parlait-il pas d'Harry Potter, celui à qui rien ne résistait ? Il sourit et le rejoignit sur le lit.

-Tu as transplané de Poudlard, Potter, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Pourquoi avoir mis trois semaines à venir me voir ?

-Drago, on ne peut pas transpl…

Le Serpentard lui caressa la joue. A ce geste, il ferma les yeux et savoura la caresse.

-Tu m'as manqué, Beau brun.

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour se noyer dans un regard mercure qu'il recherchait depuis tant de jours. Il prit appui sur le lit et lui dit avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

-Toi aussi, Malefoy.

Dès le début, le baiser fut intense. Chacun d'entre eux voulait monter à l'autre combien il lui avait manqué. Les mains du brun se mirent à caresser le dos du blond. Désespéré, il l'attira à lui et les fit tomber sur le lit.

Harry interrompit le baiser pour laisser sa langue caresser la mâchoire de son amant afin de retrouver le goût de sa peau. D'un mouvement de rein, il se mit à califourchon sur Drago et le regarda. Il avait les lèvres rouges, gonflées de leur baiser, les yeux gris aux reflets argentés, remplis de désir.

-Tu es beau, murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui sourit et se pencha pour lui reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser plus doux. Il promena ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant afin de redécouvrir ce corps halé qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il poussa un gémissement lorsqu'Harry se mit à le caresser à travers son pantalon alors qu'il lui dévorait son cou.

-Harry… Arrête ! Déshabille-nous, je n'en peux plus.

Après un sort prononcé d'une voix rauque, ils se retrouvèrent nus et gémirent lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent. Drago lui caressa les fesses tout en effectuant un mouvement de va-et-vient. Harry gémit de bonheur et se mit à le caresser. Il descendit jusqu'à rejoindre sa main qui faisait des va-et-vient sur le sexe du blond. Il sourit et, tout en se plongeant dans le regard mercure, il le prit en bouche.

Drago se cambra sous la caresse tout en écartant les jambes. Par Merlin, cela lui avait tant manqué ! Il sentit la langue de son ami suivre une des veines de son membre et descendre plus bas au niveau des bourses et de remonter afin de laisser la bouche s'emparer de son gland. Un vrai délice. Non, une torture. Il voulait que ça aille plus vite. Il voulait… N'en pouvant plus, il mit ses mains sur la tête brune et imposa un rythme qu'il jugeait satisfaisant. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir fermé, tout en arrêtant les va-et-vient dans la bouche du brun car il avait senti un doigt caresser son intimité. Non, il n'allait pas… Non, ce n'était pas un accident. Hum, cette langue ! Son amant avait amené sa langue à son intimité. Merlin ! Il comprenait pourquoi Harry aimait cette caresse, toutes ces sensations ! Il ne savait plus où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce n'était pas assez. Il avait envie de plus. Il voulait Harry Potter. Par Salazar, jamais il ne s'était laissé dominer de la sorte mais il le voulait en lui.

-Harry.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant puis le brun, après avoir prononcé un informulé, vint s'emparer de ses lèvres pour couvrir un gémissement que Drago émit lorsqu'il sentit un doigt entrer en lui.

Pour lui faire oublier la douleur, Harry se mit à l'embrasser au-dessus de son oreille. Ce geste envoya de grands frissons à travers le corps de Drago qui se détendit et se mit à embrasser son amant. Sous les baiser et les va-et-vient effectués sur son membre, il ne fit pas attention aux trois doigts entrés en lui. Mais quand Harry les retira, il grogna de frustration, frustration qui fut de courte durée. Un membre, plus gros que les doigts, essaya de pénétrer son intimité tout en douceur.

Si les minutes qui suivirent cette entrée furent silencieuses, elles mirent aussi Drago au supplice. Il avait mal. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler tandis que son amant les effaçait d'une main.

-Potter, bouge !

Il sentit son amant amorcer les mouvements de va-et-vient. Si, au début, il ne ressentait que de la douleur, celle-ci disparut au bout d'un certain temps lorsqu'Harry toucha sa prostate. Il ne put décrire cette sensation. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait encore la ressentir, désir que son amant exauça, tout en le caressant. C'était magique, jamais il n'avait connu ça. Il ne voulait jamais que cela s'arrête mais son corps en avait décidé autrement.

Il jouit en hurlant le prénom de son amant puis il le sentit jouir à son tour avant des s'effondrer sur lui.

Après quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et de retrouver une respiration normale, Harry se dégagea de lui et l'observa tout en lui caressant les cheveux qui s'étaient détachés et lui arrivaient au niveau de la nuque.

-Ils sont plus longs.

-Hum. Je veux les laisser pousser.

-Tu veux ressembler à ton père ?

-Du tout. J'en ai envie. Tu n'aimes pas ?

-J'aime bien la queue-de-cheval que tu avais tout à l'heure.

-Donc tu aimes bien ?

- Oui mais ne les laisse pas trop pousser.

-Bien, Potter, je vais les couper dès demain !

-Idiot ! Dis, ce n'est pas un rêve, hein ?

-Non.

-Cela veut dire que je pourrais revenir tous les soirs ?

-Potter, sais-tu déjà comment tu es venu ici ?

- Euh, non. Mais c'est pas grave, si je l'ai fait une fois, je pourrais le refaire…

Drago le regarda et dit :

-C'est ça qui m'horrifie chez toi, cette facilité que tu as de faire les choses.

- Arrête ton baratin, Honey, c'est ma puissance que tu aimes chez moi.

-Potter, tu te rends compte que tu peux transplaner de Poudlard jusqu'au Manoir alors que tu n'es jamais venu ici ?

-Arrêtons de nous poser des questions sur le comment du pourquoi et profitons de nos retrouvailles, veux-tu ?

-Potter…

-Pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas de surnom, Drago ?

-Quoi ?

-Blaise appelle Ron « choucky ».

-C'est laid !

-Je trouve ça mignon.

-Ils se sont mis ensemble finalement?

-Non, Ron a trop souffert, il ne veut pas lui pardonner aussi facilement…

-Ne me dis pas qu'il sort avec Brown !

-Non, il est trop épris de ton meilleur ami.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Il ne sait pas que l'on n'a qu'une seule vie ?

-Blaise l'a blessé, Drago.

-Et alors ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est totalement innocent ! S'il l'aimait vraiment, il aurait tout fait pour le récupérer !

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Certains mangemorts ont découvert leur relation et on fait du chantage à Blaise pour récupérer des fonds pour le seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Les salauds !

-Ne t'en fais pas, Monsieur le Héros, je m'occupe d'eux. Toi, tu t'occupes de la Belette, ok ?... Dis-moi ce qui se passe au château.

-Tu ne devineras jamais !

- Ben étant donné que je n'y suis plus...

-Nous allons avoir un bébé !

Drago le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Potter, tu vas bien ?

En guise de réponse, Harry se blottit dans ses bras et dit :

-Si on avait un enfant, comment voudrais-tu qu'on l'appelle ?

- Je n'en sais rien, moi mais tu sembles avoir réfléchi à la question…

Harry le regarda et dit :

-J'aime beaucoup le prénom Gabriel.

-Ah bon ? Je pensais que tu choisirais James.

-James, ce sera pour le deuxième.

-Parce que tu comptes avoir une ménagerie ?

-Drago, je veux une grande famille !

-D'accord, je me rends. Gabriel Malefoy-Potter, oui, ça sonne bien.

-J'étais sûr que ça te plairait !

-Bien, maintenant qu'on a décidé les prénoms de notre future descendance, je pourrais savoir pourquoi un tel intérêt pour ce sujet ?

-Parce que j'ai rencontré notre fils mais je ne connais pas son prénom.

-Potter, tu t'entends parler ?

-C'est Jackson. Il nous a montré sa vraie apparence. Oh Drago, si tu l'avais vu ! C'est ton portrait craché ! Il a ton visage et tes cheveux mais il a mes yeux. Il est venu pour…

-Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le brun le regarda et soupira. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé ce midi. Il termina son histoire en disant :

-Il est persuadé que c'est notre petit-fils qui te séquestre chez toi mais cela n'a pas de sens.

-Alors comme ça, c'est son vrai visage. Je comprends mieux.

-Drago ? Il a raison ?

-C'est bien Nathaniel qui me retient, répondit le blond en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est ton portrait craché, Potter. La seule différence entre vous est qu'il a hérité de mes cheveux.

-Nathaniel ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-il empêcher son père de le sauver ? Pourquoi est-il venu ici ?

-Il veut te tuer.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Ils étaient face à face, nus, sur le lit.

-Ça n'a pas de sens, dit Harry en passant les mains dans ses cheveux, Je suis son grand-père ! Pourquoi voudrait-il me tuer ?

Drago le regarda. Harry avait raison. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Que Nathaniel hérite des gènes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela semblait possible. Qu'il devienne un Mage noir à son tour, cela semblait logique. Que son propre fils remonte le temps pour empêcher cela, c'était compréhensible. Mais que Nathaniel le fasse à son tour pour tuer Harry ? Là, ça ne collait pas. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Nathaniel régnait en maître dans le futur. Alors pourquoi vouloir tout laisser tomber ? Un Malefoy aimait le pouvoir. Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à Harry ? N'était-il pas son illustre grand-père ?

-Drago, dit son amant d'un ton assez dur, est-ce qu'il t'a touché ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

-Non, il me laisse tranquille. De toute façon, il ne peut pas me faire du mal, Potter.

-Ça me rassure. Dis, pourquoi il me déteste tant ?

Il regarda Harry. Pourquoi le détester ? Le jeune homme qui était devant lui avait tout pour plaire. Ses cheveux ébène qui n'étaient jamais coiffés, sa peau hâlée que l'on avait envie de lécher, ses yeux émeraude qui vous envoûtaient, cette bouche que l'on avait envie de manger et ce corps que l'on ne se lassait pas de caresser.

Mais quelque chose avait changé. Le regard du brun semblait plus dur et son caractère… Avant, malgré son pouvoir qui ne cessait de grandir, il n'avait jamais dominé au lit. Au contraire, Harry Potter se laissait faire. Dans ses bras, il devenait un garçon que l'on avait envie de protéger et de toujours garder à ses côtés. Mais ce soir, son amant avait mené la danse. Il s'était imposé face à lui. Même s'il avait cherché son accord, Harry Potter l'avait dominé. Et même s'il avait adoré, ses gestes étaient autoritaires. Ils avaient perdu leur douceur.

-Honey ?

Drago savait que c'était leur séparation qui avait rendu Harry plus froid. Il se souvenait de la scène qui avait suivi leur officialisation. La colère qui l'avait animé lorsqu'il avait su que les familles de Mangemorts le convoitaient.

Attendez, Potter en colère, ne se contrôlait pas.

-Malefoy ! A quoi tu penses ?

Drago le regarda surpris puis lui sourit avant de dire :

-Je crois avoir compris ce que notre petit-fils veut.

-Ah, oui ? Et c'est quoi ? C'est un Mage noir dans le futur, je suis sûr que mon moi du futur doit l'empêcher de faire certaines choses, s'il a fait le voyage, c'est pour m'éliminer maintenant afin qu'il ait le chemin libre plus tard.

-Nathaniel est devenu Mage noir par nécessité, Potter, pas par envie.

-Tu peux t'expliquer ?

-Il ne veut pas te tuer à proprement parler, idiot ! Il veut tuer ce qui retient ton pouvoir.

-Ce qui retient mon pouvoir ? Toi !

Drago sourit et le renversa sur le lit. Il le regarda avant de dire :

-Je me sens flatté que tu croies que je suis le détonateur de ta magie mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison. Il faut que tu retournes à Poudlard et que tu parles avec Rogue afin de savoir comment le Seigneur des ténèbres a mis au point cette faculté à transmettre ses gènes. Dis-leur que c'est bien Nathaniel qui nous retient ma famille et moi, que ton stupide Ordre ne tente rien contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Ils ne me croiront jamais. De toute façon, je dois préparer ton évasion avec les autres. Les plans de Voldemort passent en seconde position.

-Ne viens pas me chercher, Potter.

-Quoi ? Hors de question ! On va venir.

-Si tu viens, triple idiot, tu vas le voir. Et lorsque tu verras Nathaniel, tu seras tellement en colère que tu vas laisser ta magie prendre le dessus. C'est ce qu'il recherche. Il veut t'enlever toute inhibition afin que tu deviennes un Mage noir ! De cette manière, il n'aura pas à le devenir.

Harry le regarda, surpris.

-Si je deviens Mage Noir de ma propre volonté...

-Alors toute notre descendance le sera, les gènes de Tu-Sais-Qui ne serviront à rien.

Harry Potter poussa un gémissement. Son amant frottait son érection contre la sienne. Les papillons se remirent à voler dans son ventre. Merlin, ils parlaient de choses sérieuses et lui…

- Honey !

Il le caressait. Avec ses mains, au niveau de son entrejambe et sa langue au niveau de son cou. Il écarta les jambes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus tout en se cambrant.

-Drago, s'il te plaît.

Alors le blond leva la tête, ancra son regard dans le sien et dit en le pénétrant :

-Je t'aime, Beau Brun. N'en doute jamais.

Harry ouvrit les yeux surpris mais ne put répondre car son amant s'empara de ses lèvres tout en effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Drago Malefoy le lui avait dit. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait !

-Non, Harry. Ne sors pas tes ailes !

Harry le regarda, surpris. Il ne bougeait plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

-Beau Brun, regarde-moi. Je suis là. Rentre ta magie, elle va attirer Nathaniel ici. Mon cœur, contrôle ta magie.

Harry sourit. Le voilà son surnom ! Il s'empara de ses lèvres et le força à reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Il ne sortirait pas ses ailes.

Bientôt on n'entendit plus que des gémissements sortir de leur bouche. Et lorsque la délivrance vint les saisir, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry ne voulait pas le quitter. Il lui caressait les cheveux. Il le lui avait dit. Non, personne ne les séparerait.

-Potter ?

-Hum ?

-Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait !

Fait quoi ? Il regarda Drago qui le dévisageait avec colère.

- Drago ?

-Tu nous as ramené à Poudlard, Potter !

Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce du regard, il constata qu'ils étaient en effet dans la chambre du préfet à Poudlard.

Il regarda son amant en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Oups, dit-il.

**OoooOoooO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer :** La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling que je remercie pour ce prêt le temps de cette fic. L'histoire commence durant la sixième année de nos héros. Sirius Black est toujours en vie car je l'adore ! Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le résumé mais il y aura du M-preg.

**Rating :** M (on va essayer de citronner !)

**Avertissement : **Ceci est un slash et le rating est là pour une raison (ou même plusieurs)… âmes sensibles, chastes, jeunes gens, s'abstenir !

**R.A.R :**

**Llyorena et Phenixmiyavi**: Merci les filles d'être toujours là.

**amelia-vilnius : **Je suis contente que cette fin te plaise et merci de me lire !

**Amistosamente-vuestro : **Oui, tu as vu ca ? Merci de me lire et voici la suite !

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy **: Merci ! J'espère que ton mal de tête est passé. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Voici la suite !

**EliH :** Toi…Sache que je n'ai rien à dire ! Tout le monde sait que JE ne suis pas sadique ! (Enfin par apport à toi !) Tu veux me punir de mon retard ? O_O C'est moi qui vais te donner une punition, oui ! (Quoique j'ai bien deux chapitres de retard… Je vais me dépêcher de les lire !) Sérieux, j'ai jugé qu'il était temps que le trio connaisse la vérité. Je pourrais faire avancer l'histoire maintenant… Et sache que Séphiroth est bien brun ! C'est le portrait craché d'Harry ! Il a juste la chevelure des Malfoy (La texture, quoi !) Et non, il ne veut pas tuer Drago ! (Comment fera t-il pour naitre, Tête de Banane !) En emprisonnant Drago, il a voulut mettre Harry en colère afin qu'il devienne un mage noire et en veuille au monde sorcier (pour lui, Harry ne le connait pas donc il ne peut que s'en prendre qu'au monde sorcier) Bon, voilà la suite et si t'a encore des questions n'hésite pas !

**Lablanche11 :** Salut toi ! Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublier notre conversation sérieuse ( il faut bien que je me plaigne du sort de Drago dans ton histoire !) Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plut ! Et comme toi je kiffe le « Beau brun » mais tu connais Harry : Il n'est jamais content ! Mais comme c'est moi l'auteur, je vais l'embêter ! Mais je suis désolé, je ne fait de confrontation entre Ron et Blaise dans se chapitre, mais je te le promets ce sera dans le prochain ! Merci de me lire ma belle.

**YunJae87** : Tu as raison, mais la solution ne sera pas facile à trouver…

**Brigitte26 :** Salut ! Oui, j'ai pensé qu'il était tant que tout le monde sache enfin la vérité… Enfin les principaux concernés. Quant aux solutions… Cela va encore prendre du temps.

**Eclairdore : **Merci ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Voilà la suite.

**Elaelle :** Tu as raison… Harry ne se rend pas compte de sa force. Pour lui ce qu'il a fait est normal. Et tu chauffes quand tu dis que Séphiroth a « subit » d'être un mage noir. Mais tu connais les jeunes, Pourquoi faire simple, quand ils peuvent faire compliquer pour enrager les parents !

**Minerve :** En effet, Harry ne maitrise pas ses pouvoirs ! Pour les réponses à tes questions… RDV à la fin de ce chapitre ?

**§§§HPDM§§§**

**Chapitre 14**

Pansy Parkinson avala une gorgé de son café. Elle se trouvait comme la plupart des élèves dans la grande salle et prenait son petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui serait une journée chargée, ils devaient se réunir pour mettre au point leur escapade du lendemain mais ce n'était pas ce qui occupait ses pensées.

Non, elle pensait qu'elle était stupide. Elle était en sixième année et était tellement aveuglée par la soi-disant rivalité des maisons qu'elle n'avait pas vu que les lions avaient de très bons « potentiels ». Etant donné que trois de ses meilleurs amis avaient succombé à leurs griffes, elle s'était mise à les observer. Elle les trouvait toujours aussi bruyants, toujours aussi stupides et gamins mais elle admettait que c'étaient de vrais bêtes… au lit.

Elle regarda la table des Rouge et Or et y croisa le regard de Dean Thomas qui lui fit un sourire aguicheur. La jeune fille rougit, non qu'elle ait honte mais elle repensait à la nuit dernière qu'elle avait passé en compagnie du gryffondor et de son meilleur ami l'écossais, Finnigan.

Oh oui, ces gryffondors savaient très bien se comporter au lit. S'ils étaient tous comme ça, elle comprenait ses amis. Elle pouvait bien imaginer les nuits de folie que pouvaient avoir Drago et Blaise. Et elle était sûr que même Théo devait être comblé. Après réflexion, elle ne le pensait pas. Pauvre Théo… Londubat avait beau être un gryffondor, il avait le comportement d'un poufsouffle. Le choixpeau magique avait dû se tromper.

-Alors, ma belle, demanda la voix de Vincent qui s'installa à ses côtés, ta nuit s'est bien passé ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Vince, lui répondit-elle sans le regarder tandis que les autres membres de son groupe d'amis vinrent se placer autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu mattes les Rouge et Or, Pansy ? lui demanda Théo en se servant du café.

-Pour faire parler les curieux comme toi, lui répondit la jeune fille en mordant dans son pain beurré.

-Houlà ! Finnigan et Thomas ne t'ont pas satisfaite ? dit Blaise, le sourire aux lèvres.

En entendant ses mots, la jeune fille avala de travers et sous les rires moqueurs de ses compagnons se mit à tousser. Gregory lui tapota le dos pour qu'elle se calme.

- Qui vous a... demanda-t-elle une fois remise.

- Daphné t'a suivi et est venue nous le dire, expliqua Vincent, mais ne t'en fais pas, Théo lui a jeté un sort d'amnésie.

Pansy regarda le brun aux yeux bleus qui lui dit en haussant les épaules :

-Ben quoi ? Je n'allais pas laisser cette fille répandre de fausses rumeurs au sujet de ma meilleure amie.

La jeune fille lui sourit et voulut le remercier mais Blaise la coupa dans son élan :

-Alors, raconte ! Cette partie à trois, c'était comment ? Ils ont tenu la cadence ?

-Zabini, la ferme !

-Mais quoi ! Allez, tu peux le dire à nous ! Tu te rends compte que tu t'es tapée… DRAGO !

La grande salle fut silencieuse quand le noir eut crié le prénom du dernier des Malefoy mais elle le fut encore plus quand les élèves constatèrent que le fameux élève se tenait à l'entrée de la grande salle en compagnie d'un Harry Potter très heureux.

Le blond avait revêtu une chemise blanche ornée d'une cravate au couleur de sa maison et un pantalon noir. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux comme la veille, en une petite queue-de-cheval sur la nuque, laissant quelques mèches libres devant.

Il regarda la grande salle avec un regard froid et un sourire mesquin. Après avoir pris de haut les élèves, il regarda vers la table des professeurs et ancra son regard dans celui de son parrain. Après un faible hochement de tête de sa part qui signifiait qu'il était convoqué dans les appartements de son professeur, il se dirigea vers ses compagnons de maison tandis que son amant se dirigeait vers les siens.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant en face de Blaise.

- C'est bien toi, Drake ? demanda Vincent qui le regardait avec de gros yeux.

-Ferme la bouche, Vince, tu vas gober les mouches. Bon alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir, dit Théo en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu es de retour parmi nous ? Ce sont des bruits de couloirs qui courent ces derniers temps.

-Ou alors, poursuivit Blaise, on rêve tous éveiller…

- Et tu as fait quoi à tes cheveux ? demanda Gregory.

Drago poussa un soupir et regarda Pansy qui n'avait toujours rien dit :

-Et toi, que vas-tu me dire comme âneries ?

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air sévère avant de soupirer et de lui demander :

-Comment ça va, mon ange ?

Drago la regarda et sourit.

-Je vais bien, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi

- Euh, Drake, dit Gregory, tu sais que tu as manqué trois semaines de cours ?

-Ah bon ? lui répondit le blond en tartinant ses pancakes de chocolat fondu.

-Drago, arrête tes bêtises, veux-tu ? lui dit Pansy. Sais-tu que l'on avait prévu de venir te chercher demain ?

-Ouais, Potter me l'a dit.

- Tu es arrivé quand ? lui demanda Théo.

-Hier soir.

-Et tu n'es pas venu nous voir, lui dit Blaise en faisant la moue. Par contre, tu es parti voir le balafré, étant donné que vous êtes arrivés ensemble…

-C'est normal, Blaise chéri, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville en terme de puissance.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Pansy.

-Cet idiot de sauveur du monde n'a pas pu attendre demain. Il est venu me chercher.

- Te chercher ?demanda Gregory. Il savait où tu étais ?

-Mais comment est-ce possible, dit Pansy, Potter était là hier et il n'a pas pu…

- TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers la tables des gryffondors et, après un instant de silence, ils virent Ronald Weasley se lever et entraîner de force son meilleur ami en dehors de la grande salle, suivi d'une Hermione Granger très surprise.

-Eh ben dis donc, dit le professeur Flitwick à la table des professeurs, cette matinée semble être mouvementée, vous ne trouvez pas professeur Jackson ?

Ledit professeur, qui se trouvait à sa droite, lui sourit en guise de réponse et reposa son regard sur le jeune Malefoy. Ses mains tremblaient. Lorsqu'il avait vu Drago à la porte de la grande salle, il avait cru rêver. Il avait cru avoir fait un bond dans le passé, dans son passé. Oh, Drago Malefoy avait toujours gardé la même posture « d'homme au-dessus de tout ». Non, ce qui avait choqué Gabriel, c'était sa coiffure. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Drago avec cette coiffure, c'était à l'enterrement de son père. Depuis, il les avait toujours portés courts.

Mais, hormis cette coiffure qui le secouait, une question ne cessait de revenir dans son esprit. Comment avait-il fait pour être là ? Vu le comportement de son oncle Ron, il était prêt à parier qu'Harry n'était pas étranger à sa présence. Mais alors, il aurait rencontré Séphiroth ?

- Cessez de le regarder de la sorte, cela frise l'indécence !

Jackson sursauta et regarda Severus à sa droite, qui lui lançait un regard froid. Il avait l'impression de revenir dans son enfance lorsqu'il ratait une potion. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui fit un sourire penaud.

Décidément, ce matin était un vrai retour en enfance !

**OoooOoooO**

Narcissa Malefoy regardait par la fenêtre son jardin superbement fleuri sans le voir. Elle se tenait droite et ses yeux n'exprimaient aucun sentiment, on ne pouvait connaître son état d'esprit. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon, sur le bas de sa nuque, si serré qu'aucune mèche ne dépassait.

La nouvelle était tombée. Son fils, son bébé, avait quitté le manoir. Comment lui en vouloir ? Il avait été enfermé depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, c'était normal qu'il ait eu envie de partir. Comment pouvait-on enfermer un jeune homme de cet âge ? Comment pouvait-on le priver de ses amis ? Oui, Drago avait bien fait de partir. Même si elle aurait aimé savoir où il était, elle le félicitait pour avoir osé s'opposer à ce qui leur arrivait.

- Madame ! Madame ! Venez. Il… il…

La maîtresse de maison avait sursauté en entendant la voix de Lester et le regarda. L'elfe de maison était agité et semblait avoir peur de quelque chose.

- Que se passe-t-il, Lester ? demanda Narcissa.

-C'est Maître Malefoy, madame ! Il est au sol.

-Au sol ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Où est-il ?

La panique commençait à la gagner.

-Dans son bureau, madame. Il…

-Quoi, Lester ? Mais parle enfin ! Est-il souffrant ?

- Non, madame, il est avec le grand Harry Potter, madame.

-Ce n'est pas Harry Potter, Lester, dit Narcissa en fermant les yeux. Dis-moi, pourquoi Lucius est-il au sol ?

- Madame, le grand Harr...euh, le monsieur qui ressemble à Harry Potter lui lance des Doloris, madame !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Narcissa se lèva et ordonna à Lester de l'emmener devant le bureau de son mari. Arrivée là-bas, après une seconde de tranplanage, elle entendit les cris de son mari à travers la porte qui lui coupèrent la respiration.

Depuis qu'elle connaissait cet homme, elle l'avait vu dans tous ces états. Elle l'avait vu froid et autoritaire, comme tout le monde, elle l'avait vu en amoureux transit et charmeur lorsqu'il la séduisait, heureux et fier à la naissance de son fils, inquiet et soucieux lorsque Drago ou elle était malade, pleurer à la mort de sa grand-mère mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'avait entendu supplier et crier.

Qu'est-ce que cet homme lui faisait ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Son mari était au sol, essayant de se protéger avec ses mains, tremblant de tout son corps et suppliant son agresseur d'arrêter. Ledit agresseur, lui, se tenait assis sur le bureau, le regard rivé sur l'homme à terre, une baguette argentée à la main.

-Mais que faites-vous ? s'écria-t-elle en se penchant sur son mari. Voulez-vous arrêter immédiatement ? Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris à respecter vos hôtes ?

Narcissa était en colère. Voir son mari dans cet état la bouleversait certes mais ce qui lui restait en travers de la gorge, c'était le visage impassible de cet homme aux yeux verts.

- Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris à respecter vos hôtes ? répéta-t-elle en le regardant sévèrement. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Pourquoi…

- Grammy, dit l'homme d'une voix ennuyée, voulez-vous sortir, s'il vous plaît, nous n'avons pas terminé.

-Ça suffit, Séphiroth ! Nous ne somme pas tes serviteurs !

Narcissa s'était levé et se plaça devant lui. Elle le regarda avec le regard le plus froid qu'elle pouvait faire.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens du futur et que, là-bas, tu es le roi, qu'il faut que tu te crois tout permis ! Continua-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Que tu nous séquestres en nous empêchant tout contact avec l'extérieur est une chose mais que tu utilises un Impardonnable sur mon mari en est une autre et je ne peux le tolérer ! Alors tu t'excuses tout de suite !

Séphiroth la regarda un instant avant dire le plus sérieusement possible :

- Il a laissé Drago partir, Grammy. Il doit être puni.

-Drago n'a pas eu besoin de son père pour partir ! Mais qu'as-tu dans la tête ! Tu sais qui est mon fils au moins ?

A ces mots, elle crut apercevoir une ombre dans les yeux émeraude de son interlocuteur mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Elle crut rêver et continua :

-Tu croyais pouvoir le retenir indéfiniment ? Mais tu es inconscient ! Même moi, sa propre mère, ne peut le garder à mes côtés une journée entière alors comment un homme, qui vient du futur, le pourrait-il ?

-Grammy…

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ressembles à Harry que tu dois faire ce que tu veux, m'as-tu comprise ?

-Grammy, il faut vraiment…

-Je t'ai posé une question Séphiroth, Continua Narcissa sans s'occuper du regard émeraude qui devenait glacial, m'as-tu comprise ?

-Je ne suis pas Potter, Grammy.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Potter est trop bien élevé ! Jamais il ne nous aurait séquestrés !

Et sans s'occuper de cet homme qu'elle jugeait de trop, elle se retourna pour s'occuper de son mari.

- Lucius, comment vas-tu?

- Cissa…

- Chut amour, tout va bien aller.

-Grammy, veuillez sortir, s'il vous plaît, dit Séphiroth d'une voix lasse, je n'en ai pas terminé avec votre mari.

En guise de réponse, Narcissa le regarda et dit d'une voix glaciale :

-Et moi je dis que votre entretien est terminé. Lucius, viens, on va dans nos appartements.

-Grammy…

Narcissa qui avait réussi à mettre son mari debout soupira et dit :

-Séphiroth, c'est fini. Drago est parti et on ne sait pas comment. S'il a découvert une faille dans votre bouclier…

-Il n'y a pas de faille, Grammy…

- Peut-être mais le résultat est là. Mon fils a pu quitter le Manoir, votre bouclier ne sert à rien. Veuillez mettre un terme à cette réclusion forcée, je vous prie.

-Grammy, je ne veux pas vous faire du mal mais…

- Alors arrête de te conduire de la sorte. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu viens de faire à Lucius.

Séphiroth ferma les yeux un instant et dit :

-Je ne vais pas tenir compte de votre intrusion dans ce bureau mais sachez que je suis en colère.

- Cela tombe bien, moi aussi ! le coupa Narcissa.

Séphiroth la regarda puis fit un geste avec sa baguette où un faisceau de lumière vert passa devant la maîtresse de maison qui, pendant un instant, crut que sa dernière heure avait sonné. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe se fit entendre.

Narcissa tourna la tête pour voir, devant la porte qui était restée ouverte, le corps sans vie de son elfe de maison, Lester.

-Grammy… Laissez-nous, je vous prie.

- Tu veux savoir où est Drago ? dit Narcissa, les larmes aux yeux, il est sûrement en route pour Poudlard !

-Poudlard ? Mais bien sûr ! Papa… C'est là-bas que tu te caches. Je suis sûr que tu es derrière tout ça. Bien !Iribessa !

Il se leva du bureau et rangea sa baguette au niveau de sa ceinture. Puis, sous les yeux surpris du couple Malefoy, une traînée de poussière dorée se mit à tournoyer autour d'eux pour se poser sur l'épaule du brun. Ils virent alors un tout petit être avec des ailes noires.

- Merlin, dit Lucius d'une voix rauque, c'est… c'est une fée ?

La fée, qui avait compris que l'on parlait d'elle, vola jusqu'à eux et leur fit une révérence.

-Voici Iribessa, disait le brun aux yeux verts, la reine des fées et mon amie.

- Mais… mais… comment ? Comment avez-vous fait pour en attraper une ? demanda Narcissa qui, sous le charme de la fée, avait oublié sa colère.

-Je ne l'ai pas attrapé, Grammy, C'est un cadeau de votre fils à mon encontre.

- Un cadeau de Drago ? demanda Narcissa qui n'en revenait pas.

-Iribessa, ma belle, il faut aller à Poudlard. Il est temps que l'on se déplace puisqu'il ne peut pas venir ici.

La fée bâtit des ailes en guise d'acceptation.

- Je savais que cela te ferait plaisir ! Mais si tu vois Papa, il faudrait que tu sois calme, d'accord ?

Iribessa s'immobilisa dans les airs et croisa ses petit bras en fonçant les sourcils, ce qui fit rire son grand ami brun.

-Allons, tu sais bien ce qu'il pense de toi, ne le provoque pas, s'il te plaît. Tu pourras t'acharner sur Harry Potter, si cela te chante, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

La fée se mit voler autour de lui.

-Bien.

Séphiroth regarda ses arrière-grands-parents qui ne cessaient de suivre Iribessa des yeux.

-Vous allez être contente, Grammy, je vais lever le bouclier et vous pourrez reprendre le cours de vos vies.

- Tu vas à Poudlard ? demanda Lucius en le regardant.

-Là où je vais ne te regarde pas, Lucius. Tu peux remercier ta femme.

Puis, sans un autre mot, il quitta le bureau sans se retourner.

**OoooOoooO**

-Il a fait quoi ?

Minerva Mcgonagall ferma les yeux. Jamais de toute sa carrière, elle n'avait connu un élève de son genre, même les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient, jusqu'alors, obtenu la palme de lui avoir fait pousser des cheveux blancs, ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Harry Potter, à lui tout seul, avait réussi à lui faire frôler la crise cardiaque !

Non seulement, il avait montré une aptitude de vol stupéfiante, il semblait maîtriser la magie sans baguette et maintenant, il transplanait hors dePoudlard sans aucune difficulté !

Elle le regarda assis à côté de Sirius. Le jeune homme se mordait la lèvre et lançait des regards agacés. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'on lui reprochait. Près de Sirius, se tenaient Severus et Drago. Elle s'était assise entre ce dernier et Jacks… euh, Gabriel. Et devant eux, derrière son bureau, présidait Albus.

- Harry ? demanda ce dernier. Est-ce vrai ? As-tu quitté Poudlard en transplanant ?

Le brun leva ses yeux émeraude au ciel.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat, répondit-il. Je suis juste parti chercher Drago.

Minerva le regarda et dit d'un air sévère :

-En transplanant, jeune homme ! Vous rendez-vous compte de votre exploit ?

- Si j'ai pu le faire, c'est que ce n'est pas un exploit, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Potter, dit Drago, je t'ai dit que personne ne pouvait le faire !

-Ecoutez, dit Harry en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, pourquoi doit-on s'attarder sur ce détail ? L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois là, non ?

- Oui mais nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de ses parents, lui dit Severus.

Devant le regard surpris de son protégé, Dumbledore dit d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante :

- Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que, pour nous, c'est une surprise car, depuis sa création, personne n'a jamais pu transplaner de Poudlard même pas les fondateurs eux-mêmes. Ce qui veut dire que tu as en toi une magie pure et immense. Ce qui veut dire aussi que tu dois la contrôler toi-même. Et même si cela te semble génial, sache que cela peut effrayer tes camarades et même la population sorcière qui risquerait de te comparer à Voldemort, c'est la raison pour laquelle, malgré ta puissance, il te faudrait la cacher et éviter la scène d'hier matin.

- Quelle scène ? demanda Drago en voyant Harry rougir.

- La scène où il a failli tuer Pucey, dit Severus avec un sourire mesquin, juste pour le plaisir.

- C'est faux ! Il le méritait, commença Harry.

-Vraiment Monsieur Potter ? lui demanda Minerva en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Drago qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Je…

-Drago.

Gabriel venait de parler pour la première fois. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans la grande salle, il avait préféré rester en retrait. Lorsque Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, il avait d'abord voulu refuser mais la curiosité l'avait emporté, il avait donc répondu présent.

Lorsqu'il vit le regard mercure se poser sur lui, il déglutit. Drago le regardait comme lorsqu'il était petit. Un regard qui lui disait qu'il connaissait déjà la question qu'il allait lui poser. Il soupira et dit :

-Pour qu'elle raison n'êtes-vous pas revenu à la rentrée ?

Drago le regarda. Alors c'était lui, son fils. Potter lui avait dit qu'il lui ressemblait mais ce n'était pas le cas, à moins que…

- Gabriel, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

Etonné, le professeur le regarda avant de hocher la tête.

- Tu t'appelles Gabriel ? demanda Harry, surpris.

Gabriel hocha la tête de nouveau. Harry continua, le sourire aux lèvres :

-C'est incroyable ! Honey, on avait raison ! On avait vu juste ! Donc James est là aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-James ? demanda Sirius qui semblait avoir perdu le fil de la conversation.

-Potter, dit alors Drago en soupirant, tais-toi un peu, veux-tu ? Alors, Gabriel, j'ai beau te regarder, je ne vois aucun trait physique de Potter ou de moi.

Gabriel sourit et enleva la bague de son annulaire droit. Drago le regarda avec un sourcil levé. Lorsque la transformation prit fin, il dit :

- En effet, un vrai mélange.

-Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux au courant pour l'identité de notre ami, dit Dumbledore, voulez-vous répondre à la question qui vous a été posé Monsieur Malfoy ?

Drago répondit en regardant toujours Gabriel :

- Nathaniel t'a bel et bien suivi. Il a élu domicile chez nous mais je ne t'apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, c'est ce que je craignais, dit en soupirant Gabriel.

-Malefoy, dit Sirius, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait vous joindre ?

Le blond haussa les épaules avant de répondre tout en se levant:

-Je n'en sais rien. Viens, Potter, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé avec Pucey.

-Monsieur Malefoy ! s'écria Minerva, nous n'avons pas fini !

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? dit Drago en colère et lui lançant un regard glacial. Gabriel vous a fait un compte-rendu, non ? Vous êtes au courant de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve ! Nous sommes en présence de deux mages noirs totalement imbus d'eux-mêmes ! Alors, au lieu de vous réunir pour faire de la parlotte et d'attendre que Potter soit en colère pour aller les mettre hors d'état de nuire, vous feriez bien de préparer vos troupes car, je vous le dis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un vrai clown par rapport à mon petit-fils et il est hors de question que je laisse Harry l'affronter !

Puis, sans un regard derrière lui, il entraîna de force son amant et quitta le bureau du directeur de Poudlard sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter.

**OoooOoooO**

Ronald Weasley se frotta les cheveux. Il était dépassé. Plus les jours passaient, plus son meilleur ami développait de nouvelles forces ! Mais jusque où irait-il ? Il avait réussi à transplaner de Poudlard ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Et le pire dans tout ca, c'est que, pour Harry, tout cela semblait normal, à la portée de tout le monde. Il se leva. Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Il quitta la salle commune où il était et se dirigea vers le parc. Il avait besoin d'air. Arrivé à destination, il se dirigea vers le lac. En le regardant, le visage souriant de Blaise lui revint en mémoire. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui. Alors il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la serre. Neville devait y être. Il avait besoin de parler.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce botanique, il faisait sombre. Il allait faire demi-tour en pensant que son ami n'était pas présent, quand il vit l'écharpe de sa maison sur une des tables. Il sourit. Neville devait se trouver au fond de la serre. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit quand il entendit un gémissement. Ron rougit. Neville semblait être occupé. Il allait revenir sur ses pas quand il entendit un cri d'effroi.

N'écoutant que son courage, Ron se précipita vers la porte qui se trouvait au fond de la serre qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Il vit une pièce disposant d'un bureau où se trouvaient beaucoup de papiers en désordre, une table basse au milieu de la pièce où se trouvaient des pots de plantes différentes et, au fond,un fauteuil où se trouvait son ami. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux fermés. Il se protégeait le corps, il tremblait, les mains en sueur et ne cessait de dire d'une voix brisée d'avoir trop crié :

- Non, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Arrêtez ! Andrew, dis-leur ! S'il te plaît. Non, non, NON !

Le dernier mot crié par Neville fit réagir le rouquin. Il se précipita vers son ami et le réveilla. An début, étant persuadé d'être toujours dans son rêve, Neville se défendait contre les mains de Ron qui essayait de le réveiller en douceur. Alors Ron utilisa sa voix pour l'appeler tout en lui demandant de se réveiller, chose que le brun fit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Après l'avoir calmé en le rassurant et lui avoir donné à boire, Ron demanda :

-Nev, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- l'as dit toi-même, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Neville, écoute. Oui, c'était un cauchemar mais tu semblais l'avoir vécu…

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, Ron, rien de tel ne m'est arrivé. Ecoute, merci de m'avoir réveillé mais je t'en prie, n'en parle à personne, ok ?

-C'est pour ça que tu tires toujours les rideaux de ton lit quand tu dors et que tu mets un sort de silence pour la nuit ?

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Neville, surpris.

Ron rougit et répondit en passant la main dans ses cheveux :

- Euh…on va dire que je ne dors pas beaucoup ces temps-ci…

-C'est à cause de Zabini et de Lavande ?

Le rouquin le regarda, étonné, puis sourit.

-Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours, Neville, dit-il. C'est Harry qui t'en a parlé ?

- Non, tout le monde sait que Lavande en pince pour toi et j'ai remarqué les regards que Zabini lui lançait à chaque fois que tu es dans les parages. En même temps, ce n'est que supposition…

- Je vois mais ton manège ne prend pas avec moi, Neville. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Neville le regarda et sourit tristement.

- Ron, je ne veux pas en parler. S'il te plaît.

- D'accord, je ne te force pas mais sache que tu pourras toujours m'en parler quand tu seras prêt, ok ?

Neville hocha la tête et dit :

-Ron, je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, mon pote.

- S'il te plaît, ne parle à personne de ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Le rouquin soupira et dit en enlaçant son camarade :

-Tu peux compter sur moi, Nev.

**OoooOoooO**


End file.
